<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose of Lust by SelectiveReading</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076139">Rose of Lust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelectiveReading/pseuds/SelectiveReading'>SelectiveReading</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Bruce Wayne, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Light BDSM, Love Triangles, Multi, Older Damian Wayne, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Peeping, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, Sex, Strap-Ons, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelectiveReading/pseuds/SelectiveReading</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals once again.</p>
<p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p>
<p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p>
<p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Selina Kyle, Dick Grayson/Zatanna Zatara, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Days of a Trapeze Artist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is Plot heavy, action laced smut with a good bit of genderbending. Don't like it, don't read it. Most of the tags will pay off in time.<br/>Continuity is its own of course, with references from all over, from the Nightwing Rebirth run, B:TAS, teen titans and the wider DCU. Timeline is kept purposely vague. Basically don't think too hard about it and enjoy the story. Comments and critic are appreciated. </p>
<p>And this goes without saying but,</p>
<p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The glass shattered into pieces, turning into knives that flew past him as his foot connected with the window. <em>‘After more than ten years of doing this every night, you would think the exhilaration that comes with near death would have lessened somewhat’</em> Dick mused. Regaining his composure as he soared through the air, he threw his grappling line around a tree branch, doing a brief loop around it before leaping off and landing in a triumphant pose. <em>’The days of a trapeze artist never really leave you I guess.’</em></p>
<p><strong>“Poison Ivy! I’ve come to..”</strong> But then Dick stopped, as he realized the villainess he was addressing was nowhere in sight. Glancing around the botanical garden revealed no one else but him.</p>
<p><strong>“Damn it.”</strong> Dick swore under his breath. He was sure this was the right place. All of a sudden a voice came from over his communicator.</p>
<p><strong>“Nightwing.”</strong> Came the gruff, commanding tone of his former mentor, a tone he was all too familiar with. <strong>“Have you located Poison Ivy?” </strong></p>
<p><strong>“No, false alarm. Sorry Bru..”</strong> But he stopped himself, reminded of the fact he should only use codenames over comms, a practice he had fallen out of step with in Bludhaven.</p>
<p><strong>“Sorry Batman, I jumped the gun on this one.”</strong> <em>‘Please don’t let him notice, please don’t let him notice’</em> Dick silently wished. There was no response for a few seconds, just static, before Batman replied, <strong>“Be more careful in the future, Nightwing,”</strong> putting extra emphasis on Dick’s codename, before he cut out completely.</p>
<p>Dick sighed. He definitely noticed.<em> ‘There’s gonna be a lecture about that in my future. Probably well deserved.’</em> he thought. He had just broken protocol and defied Batman’s direct orders to stay on recon because of a hunch. <em>‘But it was a good hunch!’</em> He argued to himself. He swore he saw something, some sort of strange lights, flickering in the tropical section of the garden. <em>‘Or was it just a trick of the light? Am I losing my touch? Maybe my eyes are just playing tricks on..’ </em></p>
<p>Before he could finish his thought he was abruptly yanked 15 feet high into the air by some unseen force, pulled along by something wrapped around his feet. Quickly he reached for his utility belt, but found his arms swiftly constricted by large vines, binding them to his chest and leaving him unable to move. <em>‘Great, and now I’m trapped without backup. Another thing to add to the Nightwing screw up list. Not great for my first night back in town’</em> Looking down to get a better sense of where these vines were coming from, Dick recoiled in horror to see a giant Venus fly trap sprouting out of ground, a Venus fly trap that he was now dangling above.</p>
<p><em>‘A Poison Ivy staple. Guess that means I’m on the right track.’</em> Dick kept looking for some way out of the vines, when he noticed something. Down by the roots of the Venus fly trap there was a security guard, standing motionless, looking down, seemingly murmuring to himself. He had something in his hands Dick couldn’t see. Dick didn’t know why he was here or when he got here, but he was immediately grateful that his luck had just kicked in.</p>
<p><strong>“Hey! Officer! Up here! Care to help Gotham’s favourite prodigal son out of a jam?!”</strong> Dick shouted downward. The lone security guard barely seemed like he registered Dick’s plea, before he slowly turned his head upwards. Dick immediately knew something was wrong. The guard’s eyes were glazed over, he was drooling slightly and Dick could now make out just what he was saying, one word he kept repeating to himself.</p>
<p><strong>“Ivy. Ivy. Ivy.”</strong> <em>‘Just perfect.’</em> Dick thought. <em>‘Ivy’s got him brainwashed. Another one of her staples.’</em> With the security guard unable to help him Dick refocused his attention to trying to find a way out of the vines. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck, followed by the feeling of blood loss. Turning his head he found that one of the vines had made its way to his collar, where it had grown sharp thorns and cut into his flesh. Dick grimaced in pain but was unable to stop the attack or patch his wound, he could only look on as the vine dug deeper and blood dripped out, some onto his uniform, some onto the vine, and some down below.</p>
<p>His eyes following the blood drop he noticed the security guard had repositioned himself underneath Dick, and Dick could now see he held in his hands some kind of cup. The blood began to slowly fill the cup, and Dick momentarily wondered if he had transitioned into one of those Hammer Horror movies Raven loved so much. As the blood reached half way in the cup the guard abruptly took off in a flash, racing out of the garden carefully cradling the cup as he went.</p>
<p><em>‘Well that was, odd to say the least. Wonder what that’s about.’</em> Dick had little time to contemplate the strange ritual when he noticed the vine at his neck had moved away, and the rest of vines were pulling him downward into the awaiting, gaping mouth of the Venus fly trap.<em> ‘Well that’s my cue to leave.’</em> He struggled against the vines to no avail. <em>’Think Grayson Think!’</em> Dick told himself. <em>‘No way to reach the utility belt, or the gear in my boots. There’s a match in my teeth, no that won’t burn fast enough nor could the scalpel in my gloves cut through these vines. Wait, cut through?’</em></p>
<p>An idea forming Dick kept his eye on the thorny vine as he slowly was lowered down. When it came close Dick reached out as far he could with his left hand, grabbing it tightly as it thrashed and bringing it into contact with the vines holding him, shredding into them like it was a saw . He could almost feel the vines screaming in pain as he cut in. Suddenly they let go, freeing him from his hold, however letting him tumble down toward the Venus fly trap.</p>
<p>Reaching out he found the vines now too far away to latch onto, and the thorny vine had at some point escaped his grasp. Time nearly stopped as Dick slowly fell into almost certain death. However, Dick realized, his utility belt was now accessible, and he reached into his explosives pouch. Pulling out and quickly dropping a small explosive into the mouth, while using his other hand to grab his grappling hook and fire it to another corner of the room, pulling himself away just in the nick of time as the Venus fly trap’s jaws snapped closed, mere centimetres from his boot. Landing on his feet, this time without an acrobatic flourish, he turned around to find the Venus fly trap coming round for another attack, but as the explosive detonated smoke poured out of the fly trap’s mouth as it collapsed to the floor, dead.</p>
<p>Taking a moment to catch his breath, Dick looked over the the husk of the Venus fly trap and the quickly wilting vines.<em> ‘Well, just a regular Tuesday in Gotham I guess. Now where did that security guard go?’</em> His thoughts were broken for about the fourth time that night by his communicator once again coming to life, this time however a different voice, younger with a concerned tone answered.</p>
<p><strong>“Nightwing. Nightwing come in. Can you read me?”</strong> Pressing his finger to his ear, Dick responded.</p>
<p><strong>“Yes, I read you Red Robin. Loud and clear.”</strong> Dick was grateful to hear Tim’s voice rather than his overbearing father figure.</p>
<p><strong>“Good. Are you alright? You weren’t responding to comms for a few moments there.”</strong> Dick sighed slightly, he knew Tim’s concern was mild but he still didn’t like to make him worry.</p>
<p><strong>“I’m alright RR. Just got a little tied up with some of Poison Ivy’s pets. What’s the situation?”</strong> Dick continued, using his free hand to apply a bandage on his wound, wincing as he did so.</p>
<p><strong>“Batgirl spotted Poison Ivy entering the large southwest atrium, close to your position. She and Red Hood are already inside, Batman is on his way there and I’m remaining back to cover the exits to make sure she doesn’t escape. Are you available to assist? With that book Ivy has they are gonna need all the help they can get.”</strong> Dick took in this information and he regained his energy. With a deep breath, he collected himself. <em>‘The never ending battle. Clark has never been so right.’</em></p>
<p><strong>“Affirmative RR, on my way.”</strong> As he began running towards the directions Tim gave him Dick couldn’t help but think back to how exactly he had gotten to this point.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Change of Pace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p>
<p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p>
<p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p>
<p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t exactly sure why he came home after so long away. Perhaps all the mess with Blockbuster had gotten to his head. Perhaps Shawn calling it quits four months after he and Starfire broke up had stirred up the ever turbulent pot that was his love life and it was getting too much. Perhaps the highway robbery that was his cable provider made him realize how good he had it beforehand. All Dick knew was that Bludhaven was subsequently got too quiet and yet too loud, and he needed a change of pace. And in the infinite wisdom of a young man when the world became just a little too hard to deal with, he decided to pack up and head home.</p>
<p>For how long he didn’t know, but it was the only option he could see. Titan’s Tower East in Manhattan was a no-go, still too much awkwardness with Starfire, and as much as he missed his old home, Titans Tower West in Jump City he just wasn’t that familiar with the team that called that place home now (aside from Damian). Globe-trotting as a third party for the league was not favourable, especially after the all the stuff he did for Spyral last year.</p>
<p>Thus Gotham bound he was, and it wasn’t as if he had no reason to visit. Not only was Bludhaven surprising calm despite the fast arrival of spring and criminal activity that usually follows, but in his (hopefully) last fight with Blockbuster Roland himself had clued Dick in that he had been receiving help and supplies from someone in Gotham.</p>
<p>Of course looking for some peace and quiet Dick sure picked the worst place on Earth to go. He had barely been back a day, not even enough time to get settled in when he was as Jason put it <strong>“Being re-drafted into the Bat-Army.”</strong> From what he gathered from the somewhat tired explanation from Bruce, the mouth half full of sub explanation from Jason, and the brief but entirely too detailed explanation from Tim, Zatanna (an old flame of his) had her apartment in Metropolis broken into and one of her spell-books taken, a spell-book with a name only Tim could pronounce.</p>
<p>From their best intel it had somehow made its way into the hands of Poison Ivy, who wanted it for god knows what. According to Barbara (yet another past relationship, go figure), Commissioner Gordon had unconfirmed but possible sightings of Poison Ivy around Gotham Botanical Gardens, so that’s where they were headed. Jason was around because he was following a lead that connected Penguin to Ivy, and so long as he was <strong>“a good boy and didn’t kill people,”</strong> Bruce let him come along.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Bruce was far stricter with Dick than he was with Jason. <strong>“Stay on recon unless necessary. Keep comm chat to a minimal. Don’t engage without backup.”</strong> And a list of about fifty other rules Dick knew already. ‘<em>I mean it’s not like I haven’t done this before, what gives? I know I’ve been gone a while, but does Bruce really think I’ve gotten that lax?</em>’ Dick asked himself as he soared a few hundred feet off the ground, surveying the gardens from his personal hang glider. Then he saw the lights below, dove in, and Batman’s earlier uptightness proved entirely justified.</p>
<p>As his mind caught up to the present he reached the atrium and entered, only to nearly be taken out by some fast moving blur coming straight at him! Quickly rolling out of the way he heard the object thud against the wall behind him. Turning round to identify it, he found the blur in question was in fact a very familiar figure.</p>
<p><strong>“Barbara? Barbara!”</strong> Dick rushed over to the collapsed form of Batgirl. Checking her over he found she was slightly bruised and had blood around her nose, but no broken bones and she was still breathing. Time would tell if her injuries would be more serious, but for now all Dick could do was wipe away the blood, patch up a few scars and move her to a more secure and comfortable position before he turned around to face the center of the atrium.</p>
<p>In the middle of the atrium a chaotic yet entrancing scene was taking place. What could only be described as a large plant wall had arisen, growing through the brick, stone and even the glass windows and skylight of the atrium, blocking off any access through. Several species of exotic and most likely unnatural plants grew off the wall, including more large Venus fly traps. There was no sign of Poison Ivy, but Dick could see Red Hood, who stood in the middle of some of these plants, fending them off. Jason was wielding his iconic handguns firing round after round into two oddly shaped large daffodils that had strange thorns protruding from their centers. He was also using many different gadgets and weaponry pulled from his belt and jacket, including explosives, incendiaries, knives and even shurikens. Still, his efforts seemed fruitless, as he was only barely holding his ground</p>
<p>Realizing he needed help Dick jumped into the fray, using a kick to force one of the plants back before engaging two others with his electric escrima. Tilting his head slightly his eye line matched Jason’s, and Dick could swear under that helmet that Jason was grinning</p>
<p><strong>“Well well, golden boy finally decides to join the party! Bats took off the training wheels?”</strong> Jason spoke in a slightly jovial tone as he dispatched one of the strange daffodils with a well timed shot.</p>
<p><strong>“Tim, actually.”</strong> Dick responded while snapping a vine with a quick jab of his stick. <strong>“He thought you might need some help from someone more experienced.”</strong> Dick countered, while also beating away a fast moving fly trap snapping at his heels. Bantering while fighting was something you got used to quickly in the superhero game, especially if you were naturally chatty</p>
<p><strong>“RRiiigghhhtt.”</strong> Came Jason’s overly sarcastic and drawn out reply. <strong>“Well, as you can see I’m doing just fine here, apart from the whole 30 foot wall thing.”</strong></p>
<p>Dick gained a brief reprieve in the waves of plants to respond.<strong> “And how did that happen exactly?”</strong> From the corner of his vision Dick could see Jason shrug.</p>
<p><strong>“No idea, it was like that when we got here. We tried to get through, but then the plants started sprouting out and attacked us.”</strong> He paused, as if a new thought had entered his brain. <strong>“How’s Barbara by the way?”</strong></p>
<p><strong>“Out cold.”</strong> Dick replied, a hint of concern in his voice. Jason noticed.</p>
<p><strong>“Relax Dick, she’ll be fine. She’s survived worse.”</strong> It was somewhat uncharacteristic for Jason to offer words of comfort, but he knew how close Dick and Barbara were, and it wasn’t as if Jason didn’t care for Barbara.</p>
<p><strong>“I know.”</strong> He paused, acknowledging the consolation before refocusing on the task at hand. <strong>“Do you have a plan?”</strong> Dick questioned, expecting the answer to be no.</p>
<p><strong>“Sort of.”</strong> Jason replied, just barely dodging another attack from his side.<strong> “Look at the wall.”</strong> Dick did as Jason suggested, and noticed that not only had most of the plants moved away from the wall, but the wall itself looked much thinner and there were patches in it where one could fit their hands through.</p>
<p><strong>“The plants can only concentrate in a few areas at a time.”</strong> Dick realized. <strong>“If one of us grabs their attention, the other can try and get through.”</strong></p>
<p><strong>“Only question is, who does what?”</strong> Jason responded. The two locked eyes, and a mental argument ensued between them. Despite not being Martians the Bat Family had an uncanny ability to have mental conversations with each other based on facial features alone. Dick ended up being the winner this time, with Jason answering<strong> “Fine I’ll lure them away, but you better be ready when I blow it.”</strong></p>
<p><strong>“Blow what?”</strong> But before Dick could get an answer Jason shouted <strong>“GO!”</strong> Diving into a circle of plants Jason unleashed from his hands three small explosive devices that lodged into the mouth of one of the large venus fly traps, blowing it to kingdom come and sending green chlorophyll everywhere. Jason landed where the fly trap was once rooted, opening fire with one of his SMGs. The plants surged towards him, peeling the wall evermore. Dick had no time to comprehend any of these events. Swiftly leaping towards the wall, he cut his way through a small opening that had been formed, pushing through to the other side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Runs in The Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p><p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p><p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p><p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The other side of the wall was even more strange. The flora that emerged in here was almost nothing like Dick had ever seen, perhaps not even of this earth. ‘<em>This must be a result of that spell-book. This is the most unnatural I’ve ever seen nature, even for Poison Ivy.</em>’ Scanning for the villainess in question Dick spotted her near the back of the atrium, near another wall of plants, the moonlight peering in from glass ceiling illuminating her figure. She was standing on what looked like a platform specially made for her, reading from the book which was on its own altar, and moving her arms in ritual like pattern while chanting some cryptic incantations. Strange magic encircled her, glyphs of unknown meaning formed in the air around as well as waves of purple and green energy moved around her and a group of flowers just in front of the platform, each of them similar to regular flowers yet most a different colour or shape. The scene was both terrifying yet awe-inspiring. Not the weirdest thing Dick had ever seen, but definitely up there.</p><p>Dick began moving to towards Poison Ivy, but noticed a different figure out of the corner of his eyes. ‘<em>The security guard!</em>’ The guard in question was clearly unconscious, his legs tied, hanging upside down over yet another Venus fly trap, being slowly lowered. ‘<em>Well that’s a familiar sight. Guess he outlived his usefulness.’ </em>With a quick throw of his signature wing-dings he cut the head of fly trap and the vines holding the security guard. Grabbing him quickly Nightwing put the guard down on the ground, seeing that he had been only lightly pacified, although he did make note of the fact that the cup of blood was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>Returning to his first task Dick ran towards the staging area, cutting down several plants that blocked his way forward, before doing a somersault over most of them, landing before Poison Ivy. The villainess for her part looked at most slightly amused.</p><p><strong>“Ah Nightwing. Nice of you to drop by. And here I thought my plants had taken care of you. I suppose I can’t be too upset. It is nice to see the most handsome of Batman’s little groupies again.”</strong> Poison Ivy said, putting extra seductive emphasis on the last sentence.</p><p><strong>“Nice to see you too Ivy. You look more beautiful than usual, do something new with your hair?”</strong> The flattery by either side wasn’t entirely for show, but it was part of a larger game. Seduction was Poison Ivy’s bread and butter, and she wielded it as a weapon as deadly as any of her plants. On Nightwing’s part he knew from experience it was good to keep the villain talking while on guard. Speaking of which, <strong>“Although I did notice you haven’t been taking very good care of your pets.”</strong> Dick continued.</p><p><strong>“Silly me”</strong> Ivy responded.<strong> “I guess my attention has been spread thin, what with this nice reading material I have here.”</strong> She said, gesturing towards the book.</p><p><strong>“Funny, last time I was in town I don’t remember you having skill in the mystic arts.”</strong> Dick replied, his eyes still scanning for any sort of opening.</p><p><strong>“Guess it runs in the family.”</strong> Ivy returned, a somewhat saucy grin on her face.</p><p><strong>“Uh huh. And tell me, what exactly do you plan to do with your new found power?”</strong> Dick asked, noticing a hole in the ceiling above.</p><p><strong>“Wouldn’t you like to know?”</strong> Ivy said seductively, grin still on her face</p><p><strong>“Well, if you aren’t using it, do you mind if I take it back? It does belong to my friend after all.”</strong> Dick responded, drawing his escrima sticks, now seeing a way forward. However Ivy drew her hand forward in a stop motion.</p><p><strong>“Not so fast, handsome.”</strong> Moving her other arm out, a large red cocoon shaped plant next to her pulled apart to reveal Batman. Bound by his arms and legs, with a vine around his neck, he struggled hopelessly to break free, barely acknowledging Nightwing as he thrashed against the vines.<strong> “Wouldn’t want to see the old headmaster get hurt, now would you?”</strong></p><p>‘<em>Damn it Bruce. You urge me to be careful, then get nabbed. Do as I say and not as I do. Guess that explains the hole in the ceiling.’ </em>Nightwing began reconsidering his strategy as Ivy continued.</p><p><strong>“I was going to test some of my new plants on him, but two subjects is better than one. And I think I’ll enjoy playing with you even more.”</strong> Ivy’s grin broke into a very wide and sultry smile</p><p><strong>“Not sure how much I’ll enjoy that, if it's anything like the experimenting you did earlier.”</strong> Dick countered, his eyes still focused on Bruce who’s struggle was waning.</p><p><strong>“Oh, that?”</strong> Ivy laughed. <strong>“Just needed a little ingredient for my new plants. I still have some left, although now I don’t know how much I’ll need it. What with the very healthy source before me, who I’m sure has a very healthy blood flow.”</strong> Ivy said while holding the cup, the innuendo clear as day</p><p><strong>“And who exactly are you making these plants for? Yourself or Cobblepot?”</strong> Dick said, noticing as well that Bruce was making a hand signal. Looking at where he was pointing Dick noticed the supporting vines holding up the book were also the vines holding Bruce’s legs. Dick’s mention of Cobblepot clearly touched a nerve, as Ivy dropped her smile and moved her hand away from controlling the plants, the vines loosening somewhat.</p><p>
  <strong>“Cobblepot is a joke, a footnote in what I have in store. He wants some of the toxins and serums my new plants produce for his own plans, whatever they are. And he’ll get them, but it won’t matter, with my new plants Gotham will be mine to make into a new Garden of Eden.”</strong>
</p><p>Unfortunately for Poison Ivy, she fell victim to the one curse all villains fall prey to, a monologue. As she spoke Dick let loose from behind his back a boomerang wing-ding, which flew through the hair around Poison Ivy and cut the vines, dropping the book, which pulled Ivy’s attention and releasing Batman’s legs. Nightwing lunged forward throwing a wing-ding as he went, freeing Batman’s neck.</p><p>Ivy, for her part, quickly noticed what was taking place, however, with Batman nearly freed she had few options. In a panic as she moved to run, she outstretched her hand, enlarging a strange blue daisy in front of her and blocking Nightwing. The daisy opened up, however instead of containing nasty thorns it sprayed a large gaseous pollen cloud right at him</p><p>Dick instinctively moved his hand to cover his mouth and nose, but it was no use. He could already feel the sweet, honey flavoured smell of whatever the hell Ivy threw at him. ‘<em>God I hope this isn’t toxic.’ </em>Dick worried. ‘<em>More likely it’s the same stuff she used on the guard.’</em> Dick thought. However, as he moved through the cloud, worried he had screwed up again, he didn’t feel any loss of control nor any wavering subservience. Rather, he started to feel… good. Really, really good. The ache in his muscles subsided, the sting of his neck wound nonexistent, and a surge of energy that reinvigorated his entire body, powering him like nothing he had felt before. As he emerged from the cloud, he saw shock and disbelief play out over Poison Ivy’s face.</p><p><strong>“How?! Impossible! That gas should have had you drooling over me!”</strong> Ivy exclaimed. Now it was Dick’s turn to grin.</p><p><strong>“Guess you need a bit more practice.”</strong> Ivy snapped out of her stunned state just as Batman freed himself from the last of the vines. With Nightwing too close to the book for Ivy to grab it, she did the only thing she could think of, and ran. Gaining a good head start by blasting herself forwards from her platform, Dick nonetheless gave chase. Bruce quickly joined him and they began their pursuit, Dick noticing that he was unusually faster than Bruce. Most of the plants around them began wilting away as they ran, hot on the heels of Ivy. Ivy, continually checking behind her, noticed them quickly catching up to her, outstretched her hand once again and raised a wall of vines before turning her head back round to run. The wall of vines blocked their view of her and several grabbed Batman, just missing Nightwing. Dick turned around to see if his mentor needed help, but Batman shook his head as he fought off the vines</p><p><strong>“I’m fine! Stay with her!”</strong> With his stubborn refusal Dick turned around again and began quickly cutting through vine after in rapid succession. Reaching the other side, he found Poison Ivy gone from sight, so he began moving towards the only exit he could see. Breaking through the back doors of the atrium he came face to face with the form of Red Robin, hunched over a bound and meta-cuffed Poison Ivy.</p><p><strong>“I got her! Don’t worry Nightwing.”</strong> A sigh of relief escaped Dick’s lips before he responded.</p><p><strong>“Good job RR. Thought I lost her.”</strong> The two were quickly joined by Bruce, rushing out of the atrium before also stopping.</p><p><strong>“Don’t worry B, Red Robin got her. The day is saved.”</strong> Dick said, sarcastic of course but with a positive tone of pride as Tim beamed at his capture.</p><p>Bruce didn’t respond, instead he crouched down and began looking over the scene and examining Ivy bound and cuffed while Dick continued.</p><p><strong>“So early night in? Pizza and a movie? I’ll admit, a bit unorthodox for you, but it is my first night back and we did just catch Poison Ivy.”</strong> Dick said, adopting a jokey and light tone</p><p><strong>“Except this isn’t Ivy”</strong> Batman responded, before preceding to do something quite unexpected. Producing a batarang in his hand, he stabbed it down like a knife straight into Ivy’s chest. Both Tim and Dick reacted with a mixture of fear and panic at their mentor apparently breaking his cardinal rule, but stopped when a liquid began spraying out of the wound. Not blood, but chlorophyll. As the liquid continued to pour, “Ivy” broke apart into a series of leaf like filaments until there was nothing left but green liquid as the rope and the cuffs dropped.</p><p><strong>“A plant duplicate. Probably made ahead of time and kept on standby. Her skin was greener than usual, and the real Ivy would put up more of a fuss.”</strong> ‘<em>Of course. How could I be so blind?’ </em>Dick cursed himself.</p><p><strong>“I’m sorry Batman I messed up. Again. I shouldn’t have hesitated. She’s long gone by now.”</strong> Dick said sullenly.</p><p><strong>“No it was my fault. I should have checked when I cuffed her.”</strong> Tim responded, of course in his nature covering for Dick. Bruce didn’t respond for a moment, and Dick worried that the Bat-lecture he knew was coming had finally arrived. Finally he stood up.</p><p><strong>“No you both did well. Ivy simply had the upper hand. I’m proud of you both for taking initiative and doing what you thought was best.”</strong> Bruce declared, earning the award for most uncharacteristic moment of the night. Dick and Tim stared at him, before looking at each other with puzzled stares. There was a silence for a moment, before Bruce continued</p><p><strong>“We have the book, that’s the important thing. We should retrieve it and look over the scene before Jim and the force get here. Where’s Jason and Barbara?”</strong> Bruce asked, the codenames apparently being dropped for now, another uncharacteristic move. Dick's stunned silence was broken by the question</p><p>
  <strong>“Jason was fighting off plants when I last saw him. And Barbara..”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Is right here.”</strong> A voice from behind them answered. Turning round the three saw Batgirl, standing in the door frame, leaning on it slightly.</p><p><strong>“Barbara! Are you alright?”</strong> Dick asked, concern evident.</p><p><strong>“I’m fine Dick.”</strong> Barbara responded, in a somewhat terse tone, before smoothing it out and adding <strong>“Thank you for asking.”</strong></p><p><strong>“Where’s Jason?”</strong> Tim asked.</p><p><strong>“Back near the book and the plants. I told him to stand guard while I went after you guys. I assume Poison Ivy got away?”</strong> Barbara asked, looking over the green puddle with the rope and cuffs.</p><p><strong>“Unfortunately yes, but what matters is that we have the book, and she won’t be able to continue her plans without it.”</strong> Batman replied. The four made their way back to the platform, which had begun to dissolve away, as had most of the strange plants, aside from the flower patch. Jason was sitting on a ledge, book in hand tossing it lightly.</p><p><strong>“Sup? Catch Ivy?”</strong> He asked somewhat nonchalantly, as if he was asking if they picked up eggs from the store. Batman assumed his patented Bat walk over to him, roughly grabbing the book out of his hands.</p><p><strong>“No.”</strong> He responded with his usual gruff tone. ‘<em>Back to business as usual</em>’ Dick thought. Bruce then moved over to the patch, looking over it for a moment.</p><p><strong>“I’ll need a few samples of these plants to determine what exactly Ivy was trying to accomplish.”</strong> Bruce said, grabbing a few flowers and storing them in an evidence bag he produced. Tim proceeded to similarly begin taking samples from the decaying plants, while Jason pulled out a granola bar from somewhere, unhooked his helmet so he could begin eating it loudly.</p><p><strong>“So anyone up for a drink? It’s happy hour.”</strong> Jason said, in between bites, letting some of the granola fall out from his mouth. Barbara gave him a somewhat disgusted look, while Dick responded.</p><p><strong>“I’m good thanks. Shouldn’t you be doing what they’re doing? You know, seeing as how you’re only here to track down Penguin?”</strong> Jason took a moment to swallow a piece of his bar before he responded.</p><p><strong>“No Ivy, no leads. She tell you anything while you were having your chit chat?”</strong> Jason asked.</p><p><strong>“Nothing you probably don’t know already. She’s working for Cobblepot, making serums for him. Probably drug trade related stuff.”</strong> Dick answered. Barbara, who had been in the middle of this conversation, turned to Dick.</p><p><strong>“Please Dick, I don’t think Jason is really taking his “investigation” that serious..”</strong> She paused, looking at Dick, staring slightly down. <strong>“Uh Dick?”</strong> Dick stared at her, puzzled.</p><p><strong>“What?”</strong> Jason, whose eye-line followed Barbara’s, nearly choking on his bar before spitting it out and uproariously laughing.<strong> “I guess that chat with Ivy went really well, huh Dick?”</strong> Dick looked down to find the source of their amusement to find he was inexplicably sprouting a massive erection making quite the outline in his skintight outfit. Dick blushed, having not noticed it at all. Jason’s laughter broke Bruce and Tim out of their examination and they too were now witness to the scene. Glancing up to gauge their reactions Dick found Bruce nonplussed, Tim with an awkward smile and a sympathetic look, Barbara amused yet also blushing, and Jason just continuing to laugh.</p><p><strong>“Whoops. Guess uh, I uh, I don’t know.”</strong> Dick said awkwardly at a loss for words while desperately trying to will his richard (he couldn’t be bothered at this point to make a pun about that) to calm down. The awkwardness in the room only lasted a few seconds, but Dick could feel the heat on his cheeks, and as the bat family packed up and began to leave, Dick tried to figure out exactly why his body had that reaction.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll add the two chapters I have ready to go tomorrow. One of them is the longest chapter yet and contains the first bit of smut(some BabsXDick action) while the other is a shorter plot details piece that rounds out what was my initial first chapter.</p><p>After that I'll be releasing these chapters on a weekly basis, usually around Saturday/Sunday. I have a lot done already but I want to pace out the speed at which I give out chapters(these first five serving as a little taste of things to come).</p><p>As always comments and critiques are most welcome.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pent Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p><p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p><p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p><p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I debated it for awhile, but I decided to make the smut sections outlined, as this is a part smut/part plot story. So if you want to skip them the option is available to you. Be warned though, some further chapters will be nothing but smut.</p><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back at the cave Zatanna was already waiting for them, Bruce had called ahead. As they entered Bruce handed her the book. Zatanna let loose a deep breath of relief.</p><p><strong>“Oh thank god. I can’t believe I ever let this get out from my sight. Thank you Bruce. And you Jason, Barbara, Tim and..”</strong> She paused. <strong>“Dick.”</strong> She finished, putting a slight extra emphasis on Dick’s name only he noticed. ‘<em>Really? Well, if she’s interested.’</em> Dick pondered. Any comments Dick was forming were cut short by Bruce</p><p>“Do you know how exactly it was stolen?” Bruce questioned. Zatanna shook her head.</p><p><strong>“No idea. The league security that was set up in my apartment was hacked, which would be strange enough, except I have magical protections and runes set up everywhere, on the door, my laptop, my bookcase, the cupboard where I stashed the spell-book, even my door mat for crying out loud. And all of them were disarmed, not tripped.”</strong> Bruce starting rubbing his chin, pondering the information while Zatanna finished.</p><p><strong>“All I know is that I’m never leaving this thing in my flat again. I’ll find somewhere safer.”</strong> Bruce now decided to voice his thoughts.</p><p><strong>“Poison Ivy couldn’t have done this alone. She must be working with someone. Someone with a higher understanding of magic, and hacking expertise on a government level.”</strong> He turned to Jason. <strong>“Jason when you can, I want everything you’ve found on the Penguin’s latest operation. I’d wager the two are connected.” </strong>Suddenly the sound of engines began filling the cave as headlights came from one of the Cave’s many entrances. Three bikes, all of the Bat-family design came into view. The one in front carrying two girls dressed in purple and black and two in back each carrying a young man, one decked in red and green with a billowing cape while the other was wearing a helmet and a yellow and black ensemble. The six made note of these figures, but only Bruce began moving towards them.</p><p><strong>“I’m going to get their reports. Tim take the samples over to the analysis area, see what you can learn about them. Barbara contact the Commissioner, see what his team knows. Dick inform Zatanna on everything that happened tonight, everything Ivy was doing. And Jason.”</strong> Bruce stopped, glaring at Jason who had shuffled over to one of Batman’s many trophies, an older model freeze ray. <strong>“Don’t touch anything.”</strong> Bruce finished in a disapproving tone, before he resumed his march over to the vehicle storage area.</p><p>The next few moments were fairly mundane as the team went about following Bruce’s instructions. Tim moved over to a series of tables and equipment that he and Bruce had set up as somewhat of a makeshift lab, removing some parts of his uniform to put on safety equipment. Barbara had changed out of her costume entirely, heading upstairs into the mansion to call her father. Jason lazed about, generally not focusing on any one thing in particular, eventually producing a beer from somewhere, kicking back and watching some sort of game show on one of the cave’s many computer screens. Dick and Zatanna moved over to a table and chairs nearby, Dick going over every detail he could remember from the night while Zatanna checked over the book for any signs of damage or tampering</p><p><strong>“And she had the guard on duty take my blood in this weird cup.”</strong> This statement caused Zatanna to pause in her flipping to look up at Dick.</p><p><strong>“A cup of your blood? Any idea why?”</strong> Dick shrugged.</p><p><strong>“She said it was an ingredient she needed, but she didn’t give any more info.”</strong> Zatanna put on a face of contemplation, while she began rapidly flipping through the book. Out of the corner of his Dick noticed Alfred, who always seemed to be holding a tray of something, had joined Tim in the lab, making a few comments about the work Tim was doing while also offering him one of the steaming beverages on his tray, which Tim accepted eagerly.</p><p><strong>“Hmm, cup of blood, cup of blood, I wonder..”</strong> Zatanna spoke softly, as her voice trailed off into her thoughts.</p><p><strong>“Wonder what?”</strong> Dick asked, his eyes trying to see what page she was reading from. His question broke Zatanna out of her thoughts.</p><p>“<strong>Oh, nothing. There’s not a lot of spells that involve blood, but she probably cast an enhancement spell to improve her plants. Anything else?”</strong> Dick shrugged again.</p><p><strong>“No, not really. I think she tried try to brainwash me with some of her plants, but it backfired or something.”</strong> Dick said as he tried to cross his legs, before realizing something was blocking his attempt. <em>‘Not again!’</em></p><p><strong>“Well that’s to be expected. Poison Ivy may have magic in her blood but she’s a rube when it comes to using it. And mind control is near impossible to achieve without heavy sacrifice.”</strong> Dick barely paid attention to her, trying to command his body to work with him. Zatanna closed the book, her curiosity satisfied. She paused, moving her upper body across the table slightly and then sniffing the air. <strong>“Wow, you uh, you smell really nice Dick. New cologne?”</strong>This did not help Dick’s situation. Before he could respond, Alfred appeared outstretching his arm holding the tray towards Zatanna.</p><p><strong>“Tea Ms Zatara?”</strong> Zatanna’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. Tucking the book underneath her arm and reaching out gingerly for the cup she replied.</p><p><strong>“Oh yes, thank you very much Alfred.”</strong> She took the closest steaming cup from the tray and sipped in gently, while Alfred turned toward Dick.</p><p><strong>“Master Dick, I’ve taken the liberty of unpacking your clothes and storing them in your old room.”</strong> Dick smiled.</p><p><strong>“Thanks Alfred.”</strong> Alfred gave a polite nod, before turning back to Zatanna. <strong>“Will you be staying with us tonight Ms Zatara? I can prepare one of the guest rooms.”</strong> Zatanna shook her head.</p><p><strong>“No, sorry. I have a big show tomorrow night in Central City. In fact, I better get going if I wanna catch my train.”</strong> She responded, standing up from the table.</p><p><strong>“In that case I will accompany you to the cloak room. Master Dick, please make Master Bruce and Master Damian aware that I have their supper prepared, if indeed they intend to eat it.”</strong> With that, he and Zatanna began walking back towards the stairs up to the mansion, Zatanna waving a sultry goodbye to Dick as she went. Dick waved back and watched them leave, making sure that they were far enough away before standing up, only to realize the erection he had been trying to hide had gone away on its own. <em>‘Man, what is wrong with me tonight?’</em> </p><p>His attention back to his surroundings he took a moment to look around. Jason had disappeared completely, while Tim had moved over to the Bat-Computer, pulling up various bits of evidence on Poison Ivy. Dick started moving towards him, but stopped when he noticed Damian, who had come from the vehicle area, was standing near the Bat-Computer, and the two seemed to be having a small argument. Normally he would get involved, but Bruce, who had removed his cowl, was also moving towards them. ‘<em>Best to let him handle those two.</em>’ Dick reasoned. With the other three of Damian’s team gone and no one else in the cave, Dick decided to leave. ‘<em>I could use a shower after today</em>.’</p><p>Exiting the shower, Dick noticed from a glance in the mirror that the bandage on his neck had slipped off, and more curiously, his cut had fully healed, the scar tissue almost nonexistent. ‘<em>What the hell?</em>’ Dick questioned. After a few minutes of examining the area with his fingers, Dick reasoned that perhaps he had simply not been scarred as bad as he first thought. Tying a towel around his waist, Dick exited into the hall and back to his room.</p><p>Alone in his room, he was left with nothing but his thoughts. Well, his thoughts and yet another erection. ‘<em>Normally I have such good control over this thing, but tonight it’s like it doesn’t wanna work with me. I hope Z didn’t see when I popped one while we were talking.</em>’ Dick tossed and turned as he yet again tried to will his excitement away<em>. ‘Would it be so bad if she did? She seemed pretty into me earlier. And hey, we had a thing when we were younger. It was brief and it didn’t go anywhere but it was still a thing!</em>’ Dick flipped yet again, his mind following his body movement.’<em>What am I doing, thinking about Zatanna? I should be calling and apologizing to Shawn! Or maybe call Helena?! Right? But… no Shawn and me. We're done, that's obvious. And so are Helena and me, if that ever meant anything. And me and Z. As much as I would like it to be otherwise, those bridges are either burnt, or long gone or didn’t exist in the first place.’</em></p><p>Still wrestling with the turbulence that was his love life, and becoming bored and exhausted by it, Dick started absent-mindedly flipping through his phone to take his mind off his troubles. After a few moments of this Dick scrolled to a picture he thought he had deleted a while ago, a naked picture he had taken of Kori over five months ago. The boner Dick had tried so hard to put down sprang back to life, and Dick felt a sense of forlorn.</p><p>‘<em>Kori… Of course. Of course she’s who I should be with. Things didn’t end great between us, but I know there’s still a chance. We’ve been together the longest, I just screwed up again. I shouldn’t have blown her off as much as I did, shouldn’t have kept as much as I did from her. I’m not Bruce.</em>’ A reinvigorated sense of resolve Dick began dialling.</p><p>Of course he didn’t actually have her number. Not because he deleted it or because she wouldn’t give it to him, but because ever since Starfire stepped foot on Earth she had an uncanny ability to accidentally lose or break her phones. Once in the middle of a Trigon invasion, twice to leaving in her pants as they went through the wash, four times left on the bus, you get the idea. So Dick instead called Titans Tower.</p><p>He was met on the other end by a loud burp, music that sounded suspiciously like club techno, and several different arguing voices in the background. The voice that greeted him was familiar, though slurred.</p><p><strong>“Hey, this Titans HQ, what can I do you for dude or dudette. No, we are not accepting any membership applications at this time, unlessss you happen to be A:female B:single C:adult and D: a Massive Beast Boy fan.”</strong> Came the incredibly intoxicated reply of one Garfield Logan.</p><p><strong>“Gar, it’s me.”</strong> Dick replied exasperated.</p><p><strong>“DICK!”</strong> shouted Garfield, nearly deafening Dick. <strong>“HEY GUYS DICK’S ON THE PHONE!”</strong> He screamed to other people in the room. From what Dick could hear, a few gave their acknowledgements, but it was mostly drowned out by the constant screaming matches. Dick could now make out that it sounded like they were playing a game, and someone was losing. Hard.</p><p><strong>“How’s it going dude? Coming back to NYC anytime soon? We really miss you. I mean it’s not like Vic is a bad leader or anything I mean I guess unless he’s acting like a SORE LOSER or....”</strong> Dick quickly interrupted Gar before he could continue.</p><p><strong>“I’m fine Gar, and I don’t know when I’m coming back to New York. I’m staying in Gotham right now. Listen is Kori there?”</strong> Garfield paused.</p><p><strong>“Kori? Uhhh no, no I don’t think so. ANYBODY KNOW WHERE KORI IS?!”</strong> Gar shouted again. Someone from across the room shouted something back at him which Dick couldn’t hear.</p><p><strong>“Yeah, no she’s not in dude. Gone out to dinner with Roy.”</strong> Gar’s response nearly caused Dick to choke, before he regained his breath and responded.</p><p>
  <strong>“Dinner? With Roy?!?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Uh, yeah man. They’re going out now, I think. Didn’t you know?”</strong> Gar said, before realizing exactly who he was talking to. <strong>“Oh, sorry man, I know that must suck.”</strong> Dick took a second to compose himself.</p><p><strong>“No, it’s fine BB. Good for her.”</strong> Pausing for a brief second to think, he then continue<strong>d. “Hey it’s nice talking to you Gar. Good to hear your voice.”</strong> Beast Boy seemed to light up on the other end of the line, although the effect in his voice was mild.</p><p><strong>“You too dude. And hey, if you’re ever in NYC, you know who to call!” </strong>Gar said, in slightly sing-songy voice. Dick laughed at the reference. <strong>“I’m serious man, I just got God of War and we got this new blender and… Oh shit.. Listen dude, I’m gonna have to call you back DONNA PUT DOWN THE SURROUND SOUND ITS EXPENSIVE!”</strong> The line went dead as sounds of something breaking was the last thing Dick heard.</p><p>Dick collapsed onto the bed again, his boner still active. ‘<em>Ok maybe Kori isn’t the one. At least not the one right </em>now.’A rumble from his stomach interrupted his thought process ‘<em>Guess I haven’t eaten in a while.</em>’ Exiting his room Dick made a quick snack break to the kitchen. Fortunately, it seemed as though Bruce and Damian hadn’t eaten their supper(‘<em>Guess I did forget to remind them, although I don’t know if they would have anyway.’)</em>, and double fortunately Alfred had retired to bed, so he couldn’t admonish Dick for eating the food or walking around the house in a towel.</p><p>Heading back to his room after his meal Dick made a point to check his phone for news on the Titans and more specifically Kori. He noticed immediately social media as of late made her new relationship very clear, although he did notice Roy posted more about her than she did about him. As he became once again lost in his thoughts, he was stopped in his tracks, literally and figuratively by colliding into someone else.</p><p><strong>“Whoops.”</strong> Dick said, feeling someone run into his chest. <strong>“Oof!”</strong> Came the meek reply from who Dick recognized as Barbara, in her casual clothes, as she fell to the ground.</p><p><strong>“Sorry Barb, I didn’t see you there.”</strong> Dick said sheepishly. Outstretching a hand he continued.<strong> “Need a hand up?”</strong> Barbara on the floor gave him a slightly annoyed look, before softening her face and giggling.</p><p><strong>“Still such a klutz, even for an acrobat.”</strong> She joked as she accepted his help up. Dusting herself off, she gave Dick a look.</p><p><strong>“And why exactly are you up at this hour?”</strong> said Barbara, giving him a quizzical yet goofy look.</p><p><strong>“I was hungry.”</strong> Dick shrugged, giving back an equally goofy look. Barbara giggled more. <strong>“Why are you still here this late? I thought you would have gone back to your apartment by now.”</strong></p><p><strong>“Apartment is being fumigated. I gotta find a new place, one less run down.”</strong> Barbara answered. Dick laughed.</p><p>
  <strong>“Less run down in Gotham? Good luck. So where are you staying now?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“With Dad and Sarah. But uh, I was uh, feeling tired after today. so I decided to crash here.”</strong> Barbara replied in an all too telling manner. Dick gave her an ‘<em>I don’t believe your bullshit</em>’ look. Barbara sighed</p><p><strong>“Fine. It’s my dad. I think, uh, I think he knows. About me being Batgirl.”</strong> Dick changed his look to a more neutral one.</p><p><strong>“Well, yeah Barbara I bet he does. He probably knows about Bruce, hell he probably knows about all of us. He’s too good of a detective not to, not mentioning the shear amount of time he’s spent around all of us, in either persona.”</strong> Barbara sighed.</p><p>“<strong>I know he probably does, It’s just… I think he knows I know, and I don’t know whether to just come out and say it, what he will say, what he already must think. But I can’t keep playing this game of willful ignorance. I’m not Bruce. He’s my father for god’s sakes.”</strong> Barbara began pacing, her emotions getting the best of her. Dick put a hand on her shoulder</p><p><strong>“Barb relax. If he’s known as long as I think he has everything will be fine. He clearly respects what you’re doing and why.”</strong> Barbara mulled over what Dick said, then looked up at him to smile.</p><p><strong>“Thanks Dick. There’s another thing. I’ve been thinking, and I think I’m going to retire as Batgirl.”</strong> A shocked look from Dick prompted her to quickly continue. <strong>“Not from crime fighting, just going back to being Oracle and letting Stephanie take back the cowl. I’ve got a lot going on, what with running the library and looking for a new place, and the poor girl more than deserves the title back. And although I’m not doing this for my dad, I do worry for his heart. With me going out and nearly getting beaten to a pulp every night.”</strong> Dick breathed a small sigh of relief.</p><p><strong>“Ok, that makes sense. Steph’s got a good head on her shoulders, she’ll make a fine replacement. Although I am gonna miss you having my back out there.”</strong> Dick said, smile on his face. Barbara smiled back.</p><p><strong>“Relax Dick, I’m not retiring just yet. After all, what would you do without me watching your..”</strong>She trailed off in her speech, her eyes glancing downward. <strong>“Really Dick? Again? Jesus.”</strong> said Barbara, a light blush on her face that displayed bewilderment</p><p><strong>“What’s wrong?”</strong> Dick asked, following her eye-line down even though he had a sneaking suspicion of what had happened again. His suspicions were confirmed as his eyes locked onto a large tent forming out of his towel. Dick was speechless. Barbara snickered.</p><p><strong>“Having some trouble there, Dick?”</strong> Barbara asked in a teasing tone, her eyes remaining downward. Dick struggled to find the words to respond.</p><p><strong>“I can explain..I mean, uh…look no I can’t, I’m not sure exactly what’s happening, it’s just today that my junk seems to have a mind of it’s own, I mean more than usual I don’t know…”</strong> But Barbara cut him off.</p><p><strong>“You know Dick, I didn’t wanna say it earlier, but you’ve been smelling really good tonight. Looking really nice too.”</strong> She leaned in close, taking full advantage of the fact that Dick was too wrapped up in his own head to stop her, and put her left hand on his bulge, gently tracing the underside of his shaft. If Dick was struggling to express himself before, now he was floundering.</p><p><strong>“What..Barb…I…”</strong> He tried, but Barbara cut him off again, this time using her other hand to put a finger on Dick’s lips.</p><p><strong>“Shh, shh shh, let’s not talk. Let’s not think about it. I’m pent up with a lot of stress and I can tell you are too. Let’s just have a little fun tonight, we both deserve it.”</strong> She leaned in even closer, their lips coming just short of touching. Before they could, she pulled away, her hand leaving just as Dick started really getting into it. Moving away from him Barbara beckoned Dick to follow, and after a moment standing in the hallway, dumbfounded, Dick eagerly did so.</p><p>
  <strong>SMUT BEGINS</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Getting to the guest bedroom was a quick trip. Arriving Dick found Barbara waiting patiently at the foot of the bed. Dick had a million thoughts a minute racing through his head, but all of them were silenced with one look at Barbara. When they had bumped into each other in the hallway she had been covered with a modest bath/evening robe. The robe was gone now, and underneath she wore a grey short shorts that were very loose fitting, and a black sports bra that was very form fitting and displayed a respectful amount of cleavage. It wasn’t typical sexual attire, it wasn’t racy lingerie or some provocative outfit, but for Dick it was one of the sexiest looks a woman could wear.</p><p>The two locked eyes and non-verbal consent was passed along that wavelength. They embraced, falling on the bed interwoven with each other, kissing deeply and extending tongues. Dick quickly went to work using his hands to try and unclasp the bra, although he found limited success. Barbara, meanwhile, easily did away with the towel unleashing’s Dick’s throbbing cock from its confines, her hands going to work the member in earnest, lathering up the shaft with pre-cum.</p><p>After a few minutes of fumbling Barbara decided to move the two into a different position, flipping Dick over onto the bed by his hips. Now on his back Dick continued to try and take off the bra, but Barbara had other ideas. Slithering away and down his body until her face was level with Dick’s penis she grasped it with one hand while using the other to hold herself on Dick’s body. She began licking the tip while her hand began pumping up and down the shaft, making the whole member sticky and wet. Encircling her tongue around the head, she continued teasing Dick mercilessly, bringing him just to the edge and then backing off</p><p>Finally, she moved in ever closer and enveloped the head with her mouth and started to suck, pumping her head in the same way as her hand in a fluid motion. Barbara’s mouth was too little to encompass the whole of Dick’s cock. but she made quite the effort to try, bobbing up and down, lapping up the juices on the cock and using her free hand to entertain the rest of the shaft and balls. Dick was in ecstasy. Barbara was an expert when it came to blowjobs.</p><p>After a few minutes of this Barbara pulled herself up Dick’s body and locked eyes with him. A bit of non-verbal communication ensued between them, a request or a question from Dick. Answering, Barbara reached inside the pocket of her short shorts as she removed them (Dick noticed she wasn’t wearing panties underneath) and pulled out a condom. As she fit it to Dick’s penis she positioned herself in the air just above it, her pussy mere cm away. Using a bit of gymnastics training, she pushed herself off of Dick, only to come crashing back down, slamming her dripping vagina onto the sticky hot cock.</p><p>Dick nearly came there and then, only able to hold on due to shear willpower. Barbara didn’t make things any easier for him. Instead of transitioning into a steady rhythm Barbara did everything she could to keep Dick on his toes. Jerking back and forth, twisting her body to slamming her pussy down all the way till hit the base of the shaft, then pulling it all the way up until it barely touched the tip. Although she wasn’t circus raised, Barbara possessed great acrobatic skill and flexibility, skills she used to keep Dick constantly on the edge of release.</p><p>And Dick loved it. He hadn’t experienced this kind of inspired and creative sex in a long time. Still, despite his overwhelming enjoyment, there comes a time where every man needs a release, and after five gruelling minutes of this teasing cowgirl performance Dick was ready to take control. Pulling his upper body up to match Barbara’s Dick started kissing her neck, using this small affection to distract her. As she settled her body down Dick grabbed her waist with his hands, and much like she had done previously, used his momentum to flip her over onto the bed. Surprised and excited by this change of pace Barb strapped her arms over Dick’s neck and held on as he opened her legs wide, even wider than before and pulled out, positioning the tip of his cock right at the edge before diving in.</p><p>As he rammed deep into Barbara, Dick finally was able to do away with her bra and unleashed her reasonable sized yet still enticing breasts. He played with these using one hand while the other steadied himself as he continued his push deep into Barbara’swomb. The tables had turned, and now it was Barbara on the back foot, lost in pleasure. Dick was gentle yet very passionate, his thrusts shaking throughout Barbara’s body, giving her a pleasurable chill. The lovemaking became more intense as their bodies became warmer, hot sweat mixing with sexual fluids coated the two, creating not a pleasant smell but the aroma of sex nonetheless.</p><p>As Dick got faster he made a movement to change things up. Pulling out from one hole, Dick really surprised Barbara by pushing his cock downward, entering her anal cavity and pushing in with the same force as before. Although Barbara wasn’t unused to anal play, her ass was still very tight and the sudden force caused a significant amount of resistance and a small amount of pain. Fortunately Dick’s cock was already lubed up from Barbara’s pussy juices so it and the condom soon penetrated deeper and pain turned to pleasure. Barbara held onto Dick even tighter as he picked up speed. Eventually Dick hit a comfortable point in Barbara’s ass where his dick fit nicely. He then pulled all the way out again and re-entered her pussy, diving all the way back into where he had been before.</p><p>Not giving Barbara a second to recover, he pulled out again and dove right back into her ass once again pushing all the way in to where he had been before. He kept this up, alternating between one hole to the next getting faster and faster. His dick was like a drill into the two caverns of Barbara’s body, building a rhythm as the head hit the back of each hole, sending wave after wave of pleasure up Barbara’s nervous system. The sensation of her ass and pussy being completed rammed round after round sent Barbara over the edge.</p><p><strong>“FUCK…. YES YES…. YES OH GOD DICK YES FUCK ME!!”</strong> Barbara shouted, in between moans, grunts and panting. The two went at it for what felt like hours, if anyone happened to be walking by the room at this late of night they would have heard a non-stop chorus of screaming, moaning, grunting and the near constant squeaking of bed springs.</p><p>Inevitably, however Dick readied himself to finish this. As great as it felt he knew he couldn’t keep to up forever, he could feel the orgasm building. As he moved it out of Barbara’s ass he stopped his rhythm and pulled all the way back, before slamming deep into her pussy again. This final thrust triggered an intense orgasm as Barbara screamed out in pleasure, her pussy juices squirting everywhere, covering the two’s lower bodies and drenching Dick’s cock. Dick felt his own orgasm coming on.</p><p>Acting quickly Dick removed his penis from Barbara’s pussy, unleashing the flow of Barbara’s wet orgasm as it trickled out onto the bed. Ripping off the condom in one fluid motion Dick held his throbbing cock with one hand as it too erupted, spurting cum all over Barbara’s face and chest as she lay there in orgasmic bliss until the last beads of cum fell into her mouth. Exhausted, he collapsed next to her. Too tired to move or clean themselves up they held each other there, drenched in sweat, covered with cum and vaginal fluid as they drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Finding the Connection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p><p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p><p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p><p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>“Well, perhaps if you trained more instead of burying your head in books you would have captured Ivy, Drake.”</strong> Damian said, polishing the end of one of his smaller blades as his eyes made daggers at Tim, almost as if Damian was threatening him with the blade.</p><p><strong>“Well “perhaps” if you spent more time reading body language and actually doing some detective work, you know like Batman does, you would have realized Catwoman and Riddler were leading you on a goose chase!”</strong> Tim retorted, making sure to point out the fact that Damian was nowhere near Batman’s level in terms of skill yet, a sore point for the always determined Damian. This caused him naturally, to snap.</p><p><strong>“That error was Thomas’s fault, not mine! And you will watch your tongue, Drake about my father’s legacy. A legacy you do not deserve!”</strong> Damian growled, moving from his stationary position and getting right up in Tim’s face. Tim responded by getting up from his chair and doing the same</p><p><strong>“Don’t blame Duke for that, Ra’s Jr. It’s not his fault that six years later, you’re still the same demon spawn you were when you became Robin!”</strong> Tim shouted back, the two on the verge of violence.</p><p><strong>“ENOUGH!”</strong> Came a booming voice from behind them. Batman appeared, his shout and commanding presence instantly silencing the two.</p><p><strong>“The two of you have argued like children since the day you met.”</strong> Bruce continued, his voice harsh and disapproving.<strong> “If you can’t get along how are you supposed to work as a team? Like it or not the two of you are part of this family. And I won’t put Gotham or any of you at risk if this family can’t work together.”</strong></p><p><strong>“Tomorrow night I am assigning you both to monitor duty. No excuses.”</strong> He finished, adding the last part before either could complain. Bruce then relaxed his manner slightly, as the two backed away from each other slowly, Tim sitting back down in the computer chair. Bruce moved away from the two and grabbed a nearby evidence tray, containing some of the strange flowers</p><p><strong>“Now, Tim, what have you learned about Poison Ivy’s new plants? Was there anything different about their make-up?”</strong> Bruce asked, looking over the tray. The array of flowers included the same slightly larger blue lily, a vibrantly emerald green orchid, several mismatched tulips, a crimson daffodil of some size with thorns, and a purple rose. Tim pressed a few buttons on the keyboard, bringing up several different slides of DNA molecules and microscopic captures</p><p><strong>“Nothing that I could find. There was no evidence that their DNA had been altered nor any strand changed in anyway, aside from superficial appearances. No radioactive traces, or energy fluctuations of any kind I could pick him. The only difference I could find was a few trace elements that were unusual, but all of those elements can be naturally produced. Really, they seem no different from any other plants.”</strong> Tim concluded, showing slide after slide of Ivy’s plants against regular variants. Bruce contemplated this for a moment as he checked each plant over by hand. Satisfied, he spoke.</p><p><strong>“If that’s the case, then these aren’t useful to us for figuring out what Ivy was trying to achieve. I might have someone from the league preform some tests later but for now at least they’ll make Alfred happy as decoration.”</strong> Bruce said, taking a nearby glass jar, quickly running the purple rose under a tap and sticking it into the jar, placing it down on the right of the desk. <strong>“What about tonight’s other events? Have you found any correlation between them? Any clues as to the motivations of those involved?”</strong> Tim shook his head.</p><p><strong>“If they’re related, I’ve yet to figure out how. Demon sp..”</strong> A stern look from Bruce caused Tim to correct himself. <strong>“Damian told me about Catwoman using Riddler tech to break into the O’Neil’s Jewellers, and about the Riddler bot that was posing as Catwoman while the real thing escaped. I can’t make heads or tails of it. If it was Riddler using the image of Catwoman to confuse us and Selina wasn’t there at all, why didn’t he leave a riddle behind? If it was Catwoman using old Riddler tech to get in and escape how did she get it working? Selina’s not exactly a tech wiz. And if the two are working together like we’re assuming, why? For what end? Riddler is more interested in his games of intellectual one up men-ship than jewel thievery and while Selina isn’t shy about working with other villains Eddie’s put her in danger more than most. Not to mention the fact Riddler is still in Arkham, when last we checked.” </strong>Tim speculated, pulling up CCTV footage of the robbery and the chase that ensued while also pulling up character files and GCPD archives on Riddler and Catwoman, as well as Riddler’s Arkham file. Damian had lost interest at this point, or perhaps he didn’t wish to see his earlier mistake on screen as he turned away from the computer and continued to polish his weapons.</p><p>Bruce took note of the information on the screen as he put flowers in jars. <strong>“And what of the attack on ACE Chemicals tonight? Joker’s men were involved.”</strong></p><p><strong>“When has Joker not been involved with that place?”</strong> Tim retorted. <strong>“Steph didn’t tell me much before she had to run. I’m assuming she told you the full story. Apparently, Harley Quinn was there leading Joker’s men, although the Joker himself was not spotted by either Cass and Steph or by any officers on the scene. According to Harvey Bullock’s report, they made off with a few random chemicals. Odd.”</strong> Bruce didn’t respond, instead rubbing his chin thoughtfully, however Damian had turned his head around to look at Tim.</p><p><strong>“What is odd about that Drake? The clowns tend to travel in packs. And as you said yourself, they are no strangers to chemical theft.”</strong> Damian asserted.</p><p><strong>“Harley Quinn hasn’t been seen with the Joker in three years Damian.”</strong> Tim responded, pushing down the urge to argue with him. <strong>“According to the grapevine, they had a “breakup”, some sort of falling out. These days Harley is more associated with, well actually Poison Ivy. That is if she’s not working for Waller’s Task Force like she was six months ago.”</strong> Tim continued, pulling up images of Harley and Joker, Task Force X with Harley on the team, a notice of Harley’s escape from Bell Reve, several warrants for her arrest as well as a few photos showing what looked like a woman in green and a woman in red and black, embracing each other on a rooftop. Tim coughed and averted his eyes at these last few photos, before pulling them all off the main computer.</p><p><strong>“Anyway, what’s odd about the robbery is they didn’t take anything useful or expensive, nor any chemicals that are involved in stuff like Joker toxin. Just random chemicals.</strong>” This actually seemed to peek Damian’s interest.</p><p><strong>“A diversionary attack?”</strong> Damian questioned. Tim’s eyes opened wide in surprise at his brother’s quick deduction before he responded.</p><p><strong>“Uh, yeah maybe, although for who I don’t know. Again, if these events are connected I haven’t found the how or why yet, but it wouldn’t be the first time a group of villains got together to try something like this.”</strong> Tim replied. Bruce took one last look over all the evidence sprayed out on the Bat Computer before he finally spoke.</p><p><strong>“Whatever the connection, it can be determined at a later date. It’s getting late and we all need our rest.”</strong> Tim obliged immediately, getting out of his chair and headed for the stairs, but Damian opened his mouth to protest.</p><p><strong>“Yes, even you Damian. You have school tomorrow, and if I have to hear one more call from Gotham Academy that you skipped class because you felt it was “beneath you” you will be on monitor duty till next winter.”</strong> Bruce replied in a stern tone. His protest silenced before he could begin, Damian followed Tim to the stairs, grumbling under his breath. Bruce typed a few commands on the computer, turning out the overhead lights and turning on security. As the batcave began to dim, Bruce took a step towards the stairs, but stopped and took a look back at the assembled plants. Out of pure curious whim, he picked up the purple rose out of its jar and sniffed it deeply.</p><p>‘<em>Hmmm. Honey. Interesting.</em>’ Bruce thought to himself, before he put the flower down and headed off to bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is the last of the five chapters that originally made up my first chapter. I will now begin releasing one or two chapters weekly, around Saturday/Sunday.</p><p>Next time we get into the goings on behind the scenes with some of Gotham's villainy, and a hint towards their secret plans, as well as a little HarleyxIvy action. As always comments and critiques are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Favours and Set-Backs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p>
<p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p>
<p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p>
<p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE BOOK?!?”</b> yelled one Oswald Cobblepot, better known as the Penguin, as he threw several things off his desk. The object of his ire, Poison Ivy stood at the back of his office on the top floor of the Iceberg Lounge, what was better known as Penguin’s private area. Ivy was unfazed by this, as she continued to file her nails, not even really looking at the Penguin.</p>
<p><b>“What did you expect me to do Cobblepot?”</b> She replied, somewhat mildly annoyed. <b>“How was I supposed to know that Batman would send nearly all of his band of merry men at me? It’s not my fault that your plan to distract him failed.” </b>Ivy explained, an air of nonchalance surrounding her. This only aggravated Cobblepot further.</p>
<p><b>“MY PLAN FAILED?! What about the part where you let Batman and his cronies STEAL THE BOOK BACK THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KEEP SAFE! I gave you that book, missy, IN THE BLOODY HOPE that in exchange, you would give me an my client the toxins from the plants, BUT YOU LOST THE F#CKIN THING TO THE BOY BLOODY BLUNDER!” </b>screamed Penguin, his cockney accent becoming more prominent at the the peak of his shouting. Before Cobblepot could continue his tirade, the door to his office creaked open slightly.</p>
<p><b>“Somebody call for a blooding? I got my favourite mallet with me!”</b> Came the almost always cheerful Harley Quinn, who busted open the door with a kick. Harley was wearing her old black and red suit, although it was slightly torn, and as she said was carrying a massive mallet in one hand that she barely managed to squeeze through the door. Ivy smiled as Penguin sneered.</p>
<p><b>“And where exactly have you been?! And where’s my bloody chemicals?!” </b>Penguin shouted, and for a brief moment Ivy wondered if he was going to run out of breath.</p>
<p><b>“Relax birdbrain, Steve and Joey are offloading the barrels to your boys. And we stopped for ice cream.”</b> Harley responded in her usually thick northeast accent, and only now did Ivy notice in the hand not holding the mallet she had an almost fully eaten ice cream cone.</p>
<p><b>“ICE CREAM?! BLOODY ICE CREAM?! Your team was supposed to be the distraction, luring the Batbrats and the pointy eared pillock away! Making noise, stirring up trouble, That’s what you clowns are supposed to be good for!” </b>Cobblepot roared, his race growing red and veins popping out on his forehead.</p>
<p><b>“We blew up the ice cream truck.”</b> Harley said, shrugging. <b>“I dunno Birdbrain, B-Man didn’t show. Just that Spoiler girl and the mute.” </b>Oswald’s face at this point was straining and bright red.</p>
<p><b>“That’s it?! Where was the Joker?!” </b>The smile on Harley’s face dropped slightly.</p>
<p><b>“Mistah J never showed, lousy piece of work he is. He left a note that he was working on “bigger things”, whatever that means, and he left me with his boys. Not that I mind. I think we did just fine on our own, whatta think Ivy?”</b> said Harley, leaning in to give Ivy a kiss on the cheek. Oswald just looked exasperated.</p>
<p><b>“Well, good, I’m glad you feel that way, cus this entire f*cking plan has gone up in bloody shambles!” </b>Cobblepot sat back down in his chair, lighting up one of his many cigars and taking deep puffs to try and calm his nerves.</p>
<p><b>“Oh come now, Cobblepot, at least I did what was asked of me.” </b>Came a voice from behind the Penguin, startling him and causing him to choke slightly on the smoke. Ivy and Harley, who had been enjoying each other’s company, paused to see who this new figure was, although the voice gave her away. Selina Kyle stood in the large submarine like window-frame behind Penguin’s desk. She was wearing her signature leather catsuit that had been zipped down quite a bit to show some cleavage, and from what Ivy could see not much under that, despite the cold night air. What was especially impressive is that she had somehow managed to climb up the building, open the window from the outside and sneak in without anyone seeing or hearing her. In her hands Catwoman held a large and incredibly finely cut diamond, and she had a wicked grin on her face, and although Ivy was the only one to notice, eyes that seemed to linger briefly on Harley and Ivy.</p>
<p><b>“Bloody hell, you tryin to give me a freaking heart act, pussycat?!” </b>Came Penguin’s response, snuffing out his cigar in his ashtray and getting up from his chair. Catwoman just laughed.</p>
<p><b>“Please Cobblepot, you’ll kill yourself smoking first. You’re not exactly a picture of clean living. And where’s my thanks for getting this purrfect diamond for you?”</b> Selina asked, outstretching her hand with the diamond in it. Penguin offered only a meek grumble before snatching the diamond out of her hands and clutching it tightly. Selina’s face morphed into a frown.</p>
<p><b>“Hmph. Figures. No “Thank you Selina” or “You’re the best Selina” just typical Cobblepot curmudgeon.”</b> Selina complained, fiddling with her whip. Cobblepot broke his eyes off the diamond for a moment to glare at Selina.</p>
<p><b>“You did your job, be proud of that. And you still owe me a favour, so don’t expect a freaking thank you.”</b> He responded in bitterly, before turning back to the diamond. Selina just glared back.</p>
<p><b>“Who doesn’t owe you a favour? You store them up like my grandma does preservatives. And you never told me what you needed that diamond for, or why you needed me to work with Eddie to get it.”</b> Selina responded, a slight taste of disgust and annoyance on her lips when she mentioned the Riddler.</p>
<p><b>“That is on a need to know basis, catlady, and you don’t need to know.” </b>Cobblepot replied, storing the diamond away in his safe. Ivy, who had gotten curious, moved away from Harley and put her hands on her hips, facing Oswald.</p>
<p><b>“And who is “need to know”? Joker? Nygma? Or this mysterious client of yours? The one who can steal from right under the Justice League’s noses and get away with it? The one who apparently needs vast amounts of chemicals and toxins? The one none of us have met?” </b>Ivy spoke, gesturing to herself and the two other women next to her. Selina leaned in close, a smile returning to her face as she put one foot on Penguin’s chair, although she also moved suspiciously closer to Ivy. Harley, who had been bored and on her phone, put it down and too leaned in, a devious smile growing on her face. <b>“I think it’s time we renegotiated who exactly is “need to know” and what exactly the three of us are getting from this.” </b>Ivy finished, the others sharing her sentiment as they stared down Oswald as a group. Cobblepot, for his part, just gave them a crooked smile.</p>
<p><b>“As I said, all of that is need to know. And in case the three of you are seriously thinking of “renegotiation” don’t forget you all owe me something, and I have just enough dirt and connections in high and low places to make your lives real unpleasant.”</b> Penguin retorted, cackling slightly to himself in amusement. The smiles disappeared from the three’s faces. Penguin was not the most physically intimidating, but his power lay in his influence, and even if the three wanted to they couldn’t escape what Penguin knew about them and what he could do to them, even if they attacked him simultaneously. Thus, for the time being, under Penguin’s boot heel they remained.</p>
<p><b>“Now then, if that bit of business is done, we can move on to more important things. Since little miss plant pot here lost the most important part of our little operation to the freaking Batman, we’ve been set back a few steps.”</b> Penguin grumbled, sitting back down in his chair as the girls backed off to corners of the room.</p>
<p><b>“Not so Cobblepot. Before Batman and co arrived, I gathered up a few of my new flowers, which include the ones you were requesting. I was going to save them for later, but if you really need them.” </b>Poison Ivy, said, extending a vine that came down through the ceiling, with several of the oddly coloured and oddly shaped plants were carried in a small basket. Penguin reached forwards to grab them, but Ivy put up a finger to stop him.</p>
<p><b>“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Cobblepot. Some of these plants can be quite “unpleasant” on a physiology like yours. And I haven’t even tested them all yet.”</b> Ivy explained. Penguin sat back down.</p>
<p><b>“Well, at least we know you’re good for something, Still, we are gonna need more chemicals if the client is gonna get what they want. Now listen close, cus the next phase of the operation…” </b>Before he could continue, there was a soft knock at the door, followed by it opening slightly and a head appearing through the crack.</p>
<p><b>“I’m sorry to bother you, Mr Cobblepot. But there’s an incident on level 4 which demands your attention.”</b> Came the request from one of Cobblepot’s aides. Cobblepot exploded.</p>
<p><b>“FOR GOD’S SAKES I’M THE MIDDLE OF A MEETING. WHAT IS SO BLOODY IMPORTANT THAT YOU TWATS CAN’T UNDERSTAND, THAT YOU NEED ME TO COME DOWN AND BE YOUR F*CKING MOMMY?!” </b>Cobblepot exclaimed as he once again rose from his chair. Marching out of the room and pushinghe briefly turned back to look over the assembled villainesses.</p>
<p><b>“You lot, in my good graces I’ll allow you to stay here on the top floor for the duration of this little operation, but only this floor, got it?! Can’t have people seeing convicted bloody murderers walking around in my fine establishment.”</b> Penguin explained, before he turned round and began walking away. The three were left in somewhat stagnate silence, with Selina being the first one to break it.</p>
<p><b>“Well, that was, well, I hate to say fun but informative. Anyone up for ransacking owl neck’s office for anything about that client of his?” </b>Selina asked, looking between the two villains. Harley, who had sat down in Penguin’s chair simply shook her head, while Ivy vocalized for the two of them.</p>
<p><b>“Sorry Selina, but we have too much to lose and too little to gain. I had bargaining power with the book earlier, but with it gone, I don’t want to push my luck.” </b>Ivy replied, resigned to the fact that she would have to play Penguin’s game a bit longer. Selina sighed.</p>
<p><b>“Alright, I can’t say I blame you. I know what’s at stake. For me at least. But Cobblepot is dreaming if he thinks he’s holding my leash forever.” </b>She yawned. <b>“Well, I better get going, my cats need feeding and I need sleeping. See you around, ladies. Maybe when next we see each other we’ll get some more time alone.”</b> Selina said with a face Ivy couldn’t quite place, although her intention seemed more than a little devious. Selina then dived out of the window, leaving Harley and Ivy alone.</p>
<p>Ivy stood still for a few moments, taking in the night’s events. As much as Cobblepot’s rage annoyed her, she couldn’t help but feel angry at herself deep inside for letting Nightwing get the jump on her. ‘<em>I was so sure that gas would have worked. He should have been salivating at my knees, begging me to please him. Maybe I missed a step in the spell.</em>’ Ivy contemplated. She had only gained access to magic a few weeks ago, and she was still a little rough around the edges when it came to its use. The book had helped, but Ivy had to admit to herself that to use magic came the need for extensive study and practice. ‘<em>Not to mention a hefty price tag.</em>’ Ivy reminded herself. Before she could continue down that line of thought she heard a heavy sigh beside her. Looking over Ivy noticed Harley, once again on her phone, was slumped in Penguin’s chair and looking somewhat forlorn. Moving beside her girlfriend, Ivy questioned.</p>
<p><b>“What’s wrong Harley?”</b> When Harley didn’t respond, Ivy pressed further. <b>“Is it the old suit? I know Joker made you put it on if you were going to run his gang, but you don’t have to wear it always.” </b>Ivy said, trying to console her. Harley shut off her phone and turned to Ivy, her smile returning slightly.</p>
<p><b>“Nah, Pammy honey, the suit feels fine. Don’t get me wrong, I love the pink and blue, but sometimes it just feels good to stretch ya legs in an old number!” </b>Harley replied in a half cheerful tone. <b>“It ain’t that, it uh, its Mistah J.”</b> Ivy’s eyes sharpened and then narrowed, and her hands tightened as she imagined strangling the clown.</p>
<p><b>“Did he hurt you? Did he do anything to you? I swear to god if he laid a finger on you I would cut him up inch by inch and feed him to..”</b> Harley put up her hands to stop Ivy in the middle of her tirade.</p>
<p><b>“Pam, I’m fine! He didn’t touch me at all. It’s just.. he scares me. More than usual now. More than he used to.”</b> Harley said. Ivy scoffed.</p>
<p><b>“Maybe you’re just realizing for the first time how creepy that clown is. Don’t worry baby, eventually we’ll be free of Joker and the Penguin.” </b>Harley didn’t seem so sure.</p>
<p><b>“How honey? You heard what Kitty said, old Cobblebut has got us around his finger, me the most! If I don’t do what he says, one phone call and he’ll send me back to where he broke me out of, and Waller will put another bomb in my brain!” </b>Harley exclaimed, before sighing and slumping further into the chair. Ivy moved closer, planting kisses on Harley’s cheek.</p>
<p><b>“Relax Baby, I’ve got a plan that will smooth this whole thing out, a plan where we come out on top. We just need to play along for now.”</b> Ivy reassured, bringing Harley into an embrace.</p>
<p><b>“Thanks Pammy. I hope you know what you’re doing.”</b> Harley replied as two held each other close. Ivy pulled away slightly to give Harley a devious look.</p>
<p><b>“Don’t I always?” </b>She said sarcastically, and the two giggled. <b>“Now I know you don’t mind your new suit, but do you mind if I take you out of it?” </b>Harley’s giggling turned into full blown laughter.</p>
<p><b>“HAhaha Oh Pam you always know just what to say! Hahahahaha..” </b>Her laughter was cut short by Ivy pressing her lips against Harley’s.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Ivy grabbed Harley in her arms, bridal style and carried her out of the office. </span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mama Ivy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p>
<p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p>
<p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p>
<p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p>
<p>WARNING: This is one of those "all smut" chapters I warned you about before so if you don't like don't read, nothing of any plot significance is lost.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two quickly moved to a different, more secluded room in the upstairs areas of the lounge, for as funny as it would have been Ivy reasoned it was probably not the best idea to have sex in Penguin’s office despite Harley’s insistence. The room they found themselves in was not a typical bedroom, but almost like a living room or media room with a bordello like atmosphere. There was no usual bed, but there was a large circular lounge sofa that served just as well. Carrying the surprisingly heavy Harley in her arms as she giggled and played with Ivy’s hair.</p>
<p>Ivy dropped her down on the sofa then almost dived on top, the two locking lips again. Unlike horny teens eager to get it out of their pants as soon as possible the two older women were already very familiar with each others bodies and each other’s company, so they made the most of it. For awhile they just pawed at one another, continuing to exchange tongues, only coming up to breath or giggle. They tousled around the space that the sofa offered, knocking off the cushions. Some pieces of their clothing did get removed during this extending period of foreplay, Harley’s mask, jester headpiece and gloves went as Ivy began to fulfil her earlier promise, letting free Harley’s hair dyed black and red. Ivy’s jacket went as it became restrictive.</p>
<p>Eventually Harley managed to tear Ivy’s top. It wasn’t on purpose, it just so happened Harley was much stronger than she appeared(and stronger than Harley realized) and Ivy’s outfit was mostly held together by leaves. Trying to steady herself Harley had tugged a bit too hard, ripping open and exposing Ivy’s breasts, which earned Harley a stern stare from the woman herself.</p>
<p><b>“Harley…”</b> Ivy said, exasperated. Harley chuckled nervously.</p>
<p><b>“Hehehe..Sorry Pammy. You can put it back together right?” </b>Harley asked embarrassed.</p>
<p><b>“Not the point Harley..” </b>Ivy stood up and put her hands to her hips. Harley gulped nervously, worried that she had upset Ivy badly. Ivy smiled.</p>
<p><b>“You’ve been a bit of a bad girl Harls. I think you need to be punished.” </b>Ivy said, smiling a mischievous smile. Harley felt something moving up her legs and looked down to find two vines encircling them. The vines kept her legs from moving, squeezing tight into her thighs. The vines began cutting apart Harley’s outfit into black and red shreds. Harley’s nervousness only grew as the vines also began doing the same around her arms.</p>
<p><b>“Not that I ain’t enjoying it Pam but the vines are just a little too tight could you maybe..”</b>Harley’s view suddenly went black as her headpiece, before removed was shoved back on along with her mask, both pulled down just enough by Ivy’s vines to obstruct Harley’s vision.</p>
<p><b>“Hey! Pam I can’t see! I’m sorry about the top can I please looMhmhmhm..” </b>Harley’s protests were cut off by yet another vine acting as a gag for Harley, completely binding her as the vines continued to dig in and rip her outfit to pieces. Harley struggled but was in vain. Ivy leaned down and pressed a hand in between Harley’s now exposed breasts and her lips right next to Harley’s ear.</p>
<p><b>“Shh. Relax Harley. Mama’s gonna have her fun.” </b>She assured in a sultry tone. In most of Ivy and Harley’s sex sessions they played with each other as equals. However, by Ivy’s very nature, she had a domineering attitude and so was the natural top of the two. Most of the time Ivy in this role had quite a gentle touch when it came to dealing with Harley, however every now and then Pamela liked to “take the reins” and remind Harley who was boss in the relationship. This attitude manifested in Ivy’s ‘Mama’ persona.</p>
<p>Harley was now bare naked, the vines having done their work turned to wrapping all over Harley’s pale yet buxom frame. They squeezed her breasts tight as Harley moaned into the vine, saliva dripping from it. Ivy let her vine ravish Harley’s body as she removed her own clothing, the plants at her feet moving it away. Once fully undressed she grabbed hold of one her vines that was not assaulting Harley’s body and snapped it at its stem. She felt a small once of pain, she didn’t like hurting her plants, but she had need of the vine and knew just where to snap it to allow both sides to regrow.</p>
<p>Putting a hand to her own womanhood, she willed a leafy plant to grow and take root just above her labia. As tendrils stretched deep inside her Ivy flushed with heat. Steadying herself, Ivy took the round end of the vine and attached it to the plant covering her vagina and willed life back into the vine. Ivy began to feel sensation from the vine as it grew harder, giving Ivy a new limb to play with.</p>
<p>Using her new plant cock Ivy shaped the uneven end of it into something more phallic, then positioned it at the tip of Harley folds, which were leaking. Harley murmured into the vine as if asking a question, but whatever she asked was indecipherable and ignored. Ivy commanded the vine to penetrate deep into Harley, eliciting a scream from her, before pulling it out again. The nature of the vine dick allowed it move much faster than the real thing, as Ivy increased the speed at which the vine moved almost stabbing deep into Harley’s pussy. Tears of ecstasy streamed down Harley’s beet red face and she screamed into the vine and bit down hard. Fortunately, Ivy had expected this and had made that vine with a tough skin, so it only served to direct more sensation back to Ivy.</p>
<p>Ivy began using the vines to pull the bound and gagged Harley up while continuing to pound away at her pussy with the tentacle vine cock. Flipping face down Harley was no longer lying on the sofa, but instead suspended in the air like a fly in a spider’s web by the vines that supported her and played with her figure. Ivy put her hands on Harley’s hips and drove the tentacle deeper into Harley womb where it thrashed around inside as Harley screamed and moaned into the vine, begging for release. Ivy moved her upper body closer to Harley.</p>
<p><b>“Harley, if I remove the gag do you promise to be a good girl?”</b> Ivy asked. A nod from Harley was the response as the vine was removed. Harley panted like a dog, sucking in air while saliva dripped onto the sofa.</p>
<p><b>“Now you’re going to listen to me Harley. You’re going to listen to Mama, isn’t that right?”</b> Ivy questioned, the vine cock having been removed and was now just teasing the edge of Harley’s pussy.</p>
<p><b>“Yes.”</b> Harley replied submissively.</p>
<p><b>“Yes what?” </b>Ivy questioned.</p>
<p><b>“Yes Mama. Please fuck me Mama.”</b> Came Harley’s reply.</p>
<p><b>“Good girl.” </b>Ivy enthused, sticking the vine dick back inside and pumping away. Harley began moaning again.</p>
<p><b>“More Mama, please more, fuck me harder Mama!” </b>Harley pleaded. Ivy began tracing the outline, the rim of Harley’s asshole.</p>
<p><b>“Do you want me to fuck your ass Harley?”</b> Ivy questioned in the same tone.</p>
<p><b>“Yes Mama, fuck my ass Mama!”</b> Harley spoke, enthralled in the pleasure.</p>
<p><b>“I think you’re gonna have to work for it Harley. You’ve been a very bad girl lately,haven’t you?”</b> Ivy asked, bringing her hand down to slap Harley’s ass cheeks, creating a red mark and sending a jolt up Harley’s body.</p>
<p><b>“UHH… Yes, Mama I’ve been a very bad girl Mama. Punish me Mama.”</b> Harley returned.</p>
<p><b>“Hmm, I really should punish you. Because now you want me to fuck you in the ass with my big tentacle right here? What does that make you?”</b> Ivy asked, grinning from ear to ear at the power she had.</p>
<p><b>“A slut Mama. I’m a little slut.”</b> Harley answered, her accent adding a certain air to her claims.</p>
<p><b>“Mhmhmm A little anal slut. Who’s little anal slut are you?”</b> Ivy continued.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yours Mama, always yours. I’m your little anal slut Mama.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Good girl.” </b>And with confirmation Ivy commanded the vine to spilt into, one still pounding away at the inside of Harley while the other vine shaped into a second cock vine for double penetration. Unlike some ladies Harley’s ass was loose and welcoming, not quite worn out but was clearly no stranger to anal play. It only took the slightest of plant secretions to lube up her hole before Ivy repeated what she was doing to Harley’s pussy, jabbing deep into her anal cavity, getting screams and moans in response.</p>
<p><b>“Fuck me Mama! Harder Mama!”</b> Harley cried. Ivy cackled with joy, she had forgotten how much fun it was to dominate like this. Using the web of vines Ivy flipped Harley over to the front again, still using her hands to hold onto Harley’s waist. Ivy also commanded the plants around her pussy to grow another vine cock, this one inside of her and synced up to the others. It was amazing, nailing Harley’s holes with her tentacle appendages while being pounded herself, juices trickling down her legs as she drew close to orgasm, an unreal satisfaction.</p>
<p>This went on for hours, Harley and Ivy’s biology and profession both granting them stamina behind normal women. One orgasm seemed to roll into next.</p>
<p><b>“Mama…*pant*….fuck…me…I’m gonna…*pant*…come again..” </b>Harley said, exhausted, her ass and her pussy loose and pillowy, with sweat covering her body. Ivy had allowed her to see eventually, pulling her mask and head piece into their proper position, the last remaining bit of her costume left.</p>
<p><b>“I know…Harley just hold out a little longer for Mama, ok?”</b> Ivy said, also at peak exhaustion. Climax was approaching for both of them. What Harley didn’t know is that for the past few moments Ivy had been storing up two testicle like sacks underneath her twin vine cocks that had been storing her and Harley’s juices, sucking them up like a funnel, and Ivy’s balls were growing quite big.</p>
<p><b>“Open wide for Mama, slut.” </b>Harley obeyed without question, sticking her tongue out and awaiting her prize. As the two got closer and closer to their final climax Ivy created a fourth vine cock that slithered up Harley’s body before sticking the fat rod into Harley’s awaiting mouth. The other three cocks grew faster and faster, hitting the women deep in their holes.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Come for Mama slut. Come now!”</b>
</p>
<p>The two climaxed and Ivy pumped out all of the fluid she had been storing right through the cock went straight up the cock vine and into Harley’s mouth, hitting the back of her throat and trickling out from her lips. Ivy grabbed Harley’s face and put her fingers to her lips as the wave of the orgasm rocked Ivy below.</p>
<p><b>“Swallow for Mama. Swallow all that yummy cum for Mama slut.”</b> Harley’s face went tomato red. Her eyes began to water, but she held down the cock and kept sucking hard as it pumped fluid down her throat as the two squirted out the last of their juices. Eventually Ivy’s sack deflated completely as the vine cock pumped the last of its juice into Harley’s mouth, releasing and allowing her to breath. Harley was a mess, her face covered in sweat, tears and vaginal fluids, but she had swallowed it all. With the last of her strength Ivy retracted the vine cocks let loose the plant covering her nether regions, all of it dropping to the floor. She undid the web of vines and the two of them collapsed onto the sofa and fell into a deep sleep immediately.</p>
<p>Some time later a Penguin henchman happened to wander into the room. Fortunately, he happened to be good-natured and smart enough to know taking advantage of the villainess was a no no, so he settled for taking a picture memento before exiting the room again, putting up an ‘Out of Order’ sign as he went.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next week we catch back up with Dick has he gets comfortable in the city, Jason gives him some advice, a surprise visitor makes their entrance and someone tries to rob Gotham First Bank.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rebounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p><p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p><p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p><p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick sighed as he put down the last of his bags on the apartment floor. Superhero work might be tough, but Dick would take getting punched by Clayface over moving boxes up three flights of stairs. It had been a week since the Poison Ivy affair and Dick’s night with Barbara, and Dick was itching for either kind of action, but the city stayed mostly quiet and he and Barbara hadn’t spoken since. All this quiet, you would think, would give Dick time to enjoy being home, but really the mansion itself started to feel a little suffocating. Even though there were more people living there then when Dick was a resident it just didn’t feel right, which made sense, Dick had been away and things had changed, for both Gotham and himself. So with money remaining from his Spryal days(even though Bruce had generously insisted on paying himself) Dick purchased an apartment in Southwest Burnley.</p><p>Opening the blinds Dick looked over both the apartment and the neighbourhood. The apartment wasn’t that large, but it was sizeable enough to suit Dick’s needs and had quite a few amenities. ‘<em>Turns out I was wrong. Guess you can find a nice place on the cheap in this city.’</em> Dick mused, thinking back to his conversation with Barbara. ‘<em>That, or Gotham has gotten a lot better.</em>’ Leaning out the window, Dick got a good look over his new neighbourhood. When Dick was younger, Burnley was a rough place to live. One of the worst districts in Gotham, next to Old Gotham and the Narrows. However, in the time since the neighbourhood had improved drastically. ‘<em>I wonder if Bruce ever gets out to see stuff like this.</em>’ Dick pondered, as he watched as kids played soccer in the street, mailmen biked along on the sidewalk, and a happy couple with a small excited child on their shoulders walked down the road in peace. ‘<em>Maybe I should take him out some day, just go for a run or something on a nice day like this, around the city, to show him all he’s accomplished. The streets being this nice you could mistake this place for Metropolis.</em>’ Dick thought amused.</p><p>Of course Dick had barely seen Bruce this past week. After he announced his intention to find a new place five days ago Bruce had been entirely absent, although that wasn’t that unusual, as Bruce had a tendency to lose himself in his work. Then again, Dick had noticed that Bruce hadn’t been looking like himself, seeming very pale and had been sweating greatly. Dick even swore Bruce had let his hair grow out and was skinnier than usual, although Dick reasoned his eyes might have been playing tricks on him. ‘<em>I hope he isn’t getting sick.</em>’ Dick worried, remembering a particular incident a few years ago involving Bane when Bruce had pneumonia. ‘<em>Even with the low rate of crime recently, Ivy is still on the loose, not to mention Harley and Selina, who aren’t as dangerous but are still a problem. Then there’s Cobblepot always up to something, how he got out of Blackgate is a wonder to me, more so than his run as mayor. And that’s all without mentioning Joker, who could be and probably is planning something this very minute. Gotham needs Batman.</em>’ Dick concluded his eyes focused on the family walking down the street.</p><p>Dick’s thought process was broken by a loud thud behind him. Turning around Dick spotted Jason leaning against the doorframe of the apartment, out of breath, three boxes in front of him that he clearly had brought up.</p><p><b>“Jesus Christ Grayson, what did you stuff in these boxes, your emotional baggage?!” </b>Jason complained. Dick sighed. Despite Jason’s jokey rudeness he had been a great help. Not only had he helped Dick take up the boxes he had also recommended the apartment in the first place. “For a circus acrobat you sure seem to have a lot of weight on you.” Jason continued when Dick didn’t respond. Dick shook his head as he opened one of the boxes.</p><p><b>“Most of this stuff is my equipment. Wing-dings, spare suits, spare batons, the works. The rest is mainly clothes and a few books. And my shampoo.” </b>Dick answered. Jason gave him a squint.</p><p><b>“Your shampoo. Really Grayson?” </b>Jason asked, getting closer to Dick to see what was in his box.</p><p><b>“Really. Now help me out with these boxes.”</b> Dick demanded, pointing to the ones Jason had brought up. Jason went stiff behind Dick, and didn’t respond for a few moments, before doing what he asked.</p><p><b>“Well, uh, that shampoo isn’t too bad. Nice uh, honey smell you got going on their Grayson. Might have to get some.” </b>It was Dick’s turn to squint at Jason, who had turned to face away from Dick as he opened parcels. ‘<em>Honey smell? I didn’t put on anything with a honey smell did I?</em>’ Shaking his head, Dick returned to the work.</p><p>It took a few minutes to unpack all the boxes and place Dick’s stuff down. During this time Dick noticed that Jason avoided making eye contact with him, and that a few beads of sweat were trailing down his face. ‘<em>He must be tired.</em>’ Dick reasoned. Despite this it only took a little while for the boys to finish. When they did Jason began to leave.</p><p><b>“Really? You don’t wanna stay and chat? It’ll be a couple hours before the sun goes down.”</b> Turning his head around to answer him, Jason made finally made eye contact with Dick, and Dick noticed that for some reason his face looked quite embarrassed. Dick also noticed Jason also only turned his head around, keeping the rest of his body facing forwards.</p><p><b>“Uh yeah sure we can uh, have a chat. I was just gonna suggest we go get a drink.”</b> Jason replied quickly. Dick raised his eyebrows, but then shrugged and followed Jason out the door.</p><p><b>“Where are we going?” </b>Dick asked casually, as he locked his door behind him</p><p><b>“Not far.” </b>Jason responded, walking to the other end of the hall, towards the apartment door across from Dick’s. Dick was about to ask what he was doing but before he could Jason produced a key from his pocket and slid it into the doorknob, clicking it in and opening the door. He then turned around and gestured his arms in a welcoming motion towards the open door, his face more confidant and no longer tinged red. Dick gave him a disbelieving look.</p><p><b>“You live here? Seriously?”</b> Dick asked, bewildered. Jason shrugged.</p><p><b>“Yeah, what about it? I heard you needed a place and I knew the one across the way was empty. No big deal.”</b> said Jason as he stepped into his apartment, not waiting to see if Dick would come in first. Dick followed him inside, taking in the apartment. It of course looked very similar to Dick’s, but Dick could tell that it had been distinctly Jasonifed. Jason moved over to his fridge as Dick examined a wall of newspaper clippings and loose documents nailed to a board. Most of them were about the Red Hood, but Dick did notice a few that were about other members of the Bat-family, particularly Tim.</p><p><b>“How did you afford this place?” </b>Dick asked, the thought occurring to him.</p><p><b>“Drug dealer money.”</b> Jason responded casually, still rummaging through the fridge. When Dick didn’t respond to him and only gave the back of Jason’s head a disapproving stare, Jason popped his head out of the fridge and continued.</p><p><b>“What? They didn’t need any more.”</b> Jason defended, before sticking his head back in the fridge. Dick pushed down the urge to go full over responsible big brother and instead asked his next question.</p><p><b>“What happened to your old place, the one in the Narrows?”</b> Dick asked, remembering a run down apartment Jason had in Gotham’s most crime ridden district, back when Jason was still on the outs with most of the Bat-family. Jason had taken out a few different drinks and items, doing something with them Dick couldn’t quite see as Dick kept looking through Jason’s papers.</p><p><b>“Burnt down.” </b>Jason replied, as he poured a bottle of something into a mixer cup and began shaking it. Dick turned away from the papers and gave Jason a look, also trying to exactly what Jason was doing.</p><p><b>“Burnt. Down.” </b>Jason replied bluntly, pouring what ever was in the cup on a strainer bar. <b>“There’s a place to sit out on the balcony.”</b> Jason continued, pointing to a glass door Dick hadn’t noticed. Dick, seeing no reason to press further, obliged. The balcony was one feature Jason’s apartment had that Dick’s didn’t, at least not so far as he noticed. Although to be fair, most gothamites wouldn’t get much use out of a balcony, what with Gotham’s near constant bad weather. Today was a good day however, the sun was out, the wind was just right and everything felt more calm.</p><p>‘<em>So why don’t I feel that way?</em>’ Dick questioned himself, as he took a seat at the table Jason had placed on his balcony. The answer to Dick’s woes was obvious as he looked back a week. Not only had his experience with Barbara left him wanting more, it also left him wanting answers. ‘<em>What does it mean for us now? Was it just a one time fling or something more?</em>’ Barbara hadn’t even crossed his mind as a candidate for his future relationships but now she was front and center in the ring of old flames reignited. He did have to admit it was a strange turn of events. He and Barbara hadn’t been together for a long time, not since they were teenagers. They had broken up around the same time Dick left Batman and the Robin name for good and finished his studies at Gotham State, and despite a few isolated incidents since, they had remained nothing more than friends. Now Dick wasn’t so sure. ‘<em>Does she want to try again? Should we even try? Is she even thinking the same things I am? Do we want the same things?</em>’ Dick questioned, the thoughts pounding over and over again in his head as he thought about Barbara and that night.</p><p>The slam of something hitting the table Dick was resting on snapped him out of his thoughts. Looking up, he saw Jason, who had laid down a beer can and was holding a glass with a red liquid in his hands.</p><p><b>“You alright, Golden Boy?”</b> Jason asked, giving him a quizzical and slightly worried look, as he laid down the cocktail. Dick straightened himself up.</p><p><b>“Yeah, I’m good.” </b>Dick said, taking the drink. <b>“What’s this?” </b>Dick asked, staring at the red liquid. Jason popped off the cap of his can.</p><p><b>“It’s called a Gotham. Not from here, from somewhere in New York. 2 parts Brandy, 1 part vermouth, a half of port and a few dashes of lemon. Try it, you’ll like it.”</b> Jason replied. Dick, curious took a small sip of the drink.</p><p><b>“Not bad.” </b>Dick said. <b>“A little bubbly but alright. Where’d you learn to make this?” </b>Jason shrugged.</p><p><b>“I learned it a couple years ago while I was traveling in Europe.” </b>Jason said, with an air that anyone could mistake as him simply sightseeing but Dick took as ‘what I was doing when I came back from the dead’ kind of talk. “<b>I’ve had to make that drink a bit more often for tourists lately.” </b>Jason continued, taking a large swing from his beer.</p><p><b>“You work as a bartender now?” </b>Dick questioned, very intrigued. Jason just gave him an amused glance.</p><p><b>“Jesus Grayson, you’ve really been gone awhile haven’t you?”</b> Jason replied, finishing his beer and throwing it in the can. <b>“I’ve been working for about a year, at a place a few blocks from here. Pay isn’t great but the hours are flexible. Plus, having a steady schedule really grounds you, really puts into focus everything that I’m doing.” </b>Jason explained, grabbing another can. Dick gave Jason a look.</p><p><b>“How very wise and incredibly uncharacteristic of you.” </b>Dick said, amused. <b>“And who fed you that piece of homestyle wisdom, Alfred? Bruce?”</b> Jason burped, and then looked somewhat sheepish.</p><p><b>“Tim, actually.” </b>Jason replied, scratching the back of his head.<b> “Recommended me the job too. He’s been a big help these past few months.”</b> Jason explained as Dick continued to drink.</p><p><b>“Good to hear.” </b>Dick smiled. When Jason came back from the dead, he and Tim didn’t have the best relationship, which was understandable, but Dick’s heart was warmed to hear his brothers getting along, although Dick doubted that the two would ever see the each other as brothers.</p><p><b>“And how is your relationship with Bruce?”</b> Dick questioned. When last time Dick had met with Jason, as Agent 37, Bruce had been sort of dead so Dick hadn’t had the time nor place to ask this question. Jason shrugged.</p><p><b>“He stays out of my way and I stay out of his. I keep the body count low while I’m in Gotham and the Red Hood stays on his nice list. I’m still waiting for the day the old man comes around to my line of thinking and lets me cap that f*cking demon of a clown but for now I play by the rules. For now.” </b>Jason concluded, chugging another can.</p><p><b>“Seen him recently?”</b> Dick asked, thinking back to when he last saw Bruce. Jason gave him a look.</p><p><b>“Bruce? Nah, not since last week, although I’ll let you know Grayson we don’t exactly have sleepovers every weekend.” </b>Jason burped again, tossing another can into the trash, before putting his arm down on the table.</p><p><b>“But enough about me and Bruce. You’re down in the dumps about something, Golden Boy, and I wanna get to the bottom of it.”</b> Jason said, slurring his words slightly. Dick gave him a quizzical look. Jason returned a ‘don’t bullshit me’ look. Dick sighed.</p><p><b>“Relationship problems.” </b>Dick explained. Jason nodded.</p><p><b>“Ah, I see. Yeah I heard from down the grapevine about your break up with that blue haired chick. Dawn wasn’t it?” </b>Jason asked, burping again.</p><p><b>“Shawn.” </b>Dick said, somewhat aggravated. <b>“And how did you of all people hear about that?” </b>Jason shrugged.</p><p><b>“We run in similar circles. Or we used to run in similar circles. Look Golden Boy, I think this break up was for the best. I mean I know what it’s like being a bad guy to Batman, but that girl and the Pigeon lady were crazy.” </b>Jason reasoned.</p><p><b>“And you weren’t?” </b>Dick said disbelievingly. Jason paused, considering Dick’s words.</p><p><b>“Ok, maybe I was, but I had good reason to be. Besides, you know what I’m talking about. Not that I have a problem with you dating ex-super-villains, but that girl and you just don’t go together. Or am I wrong?</b>” Jason asked. Dick tried to come up with a denial, but he conceded defeat.</p><p><b>“No. She skipped town after we broke up. Word on the street is she’s gone back to working with Pigeon.”</b> Dick admitted.</p><p><b>“But I messed up! I was spending too much time as Nightwing fighting Desmond and Spyral when I should have spent more time as Dick Grayson, fighting to keep our relationship together.” </b>Dick sighed, slumping his shoulders</p><p><b>“It doesn’t matter. We’re done, she made that much clear.”</b> Jason took a long look over Dick, sizing up the emotional weight on his shoulders.</p><p><b>“Well, it seems to me that if she was ready to go back to torching monuments and spray painting memorials over you doing what you were supposed to be doing, then she was ready to start doing that any day now. And it seems to me that you’ve already come to that conclusion, so that can’t be what’s really on your mind right now.”</b> Jason deduced, before producing a cigarette pack and distinct lighter from his jacket. Dick gave him a glare as pulled one out.</p><p><b>“Those’ll kill you eventually, you know that?” </b>Dick responded. Jason just laughed.</p><p><b>“Jesus, you and Bruce are more alike than you two care to admit, you freaking boy-scouts. You know he told me when we first met that they would stunt my growth, and yet look at me now! Tallest one in the BatPack!” </b>Jason exclaimed, chuckling as he lit the cigarette. However, before he could raise it to his mouth, he noticed Dick’s disapproving look. Jason groaned.</p><p><b>“Fine, fine here take it. I’ve been trying to kick the habit you know? Just isn’t all that easy.”</b> Jason relented, handing over the lit cigarette to Dick’s outstretched hand. Dick quickly snuffed it, before throwing the butt over the railing.</p><p><b>“Guess the boy-scout doesn’t care much for recycling.”</b> Jason commented, before noticing that Dick’s hand was still extended.</p><p><b>“The whole pack Jay.”</b> Dick replied in a voice that was soft yet still gave off a commanding tone, much like a school teacher discipling their class. His eyes told Jason that he wouldn’t budge on this issue.</p><p><b>“You do know I could just buy more right?”</b> Jason asked, hoping to persuade Dick. However Dick’s visage still did not budge.</p><p><b>“Goddamn it, alright, fine Grayson. You aren’t taking my lighter though, I need that. And..”</b> said Jason pausing the hand holding the pack over Dick’s hand.<b> “And you have to tell what’s really got you bothered. Deal?” </b>Dick sighed.</p><p><b>“Deal.” </b>Dick relented, taking and pocketing the pack. Dick took a long and deep sigh. <b>“It’s Kori.”</b> Jason nodded.</p><p><b>“Ah, I see. So the girl you really feel like you screwed up with is the one you constantly screw up with.” </b>Dick gave a nod of his head to confirm. <b>“I assumed something went wrong when I saw the ol’ rebound chick on your (*insert social media of choice here*).”</b></p><p><b>“Shawn wasn’t a rebound, and hey you follow my social media?”</b> Dick questioned. Jason shrugged. <b>“Anyway, yeah, my problem with her was the exact same as the my problem with Shawn. Too much time punching bad guys, not enough time set aside for her. Except it was worse this time.</b>”</p><p><b>“Yes, I imagine her finding out you weren’t dead was as fun for her as it was for me.” </b>Jason replied, grimacing, Dick remembering that Jason wasn’t particularly happy about that little reveal.</p><p><b>“She was more okay about that than you were, honestly.”</b> Dick responded. <b>“We got back together as soon as I got my secret ID back under wraps. Problem is, I promised her I wouldn’t keep secrets from her anymore and that we would work out the kinks..” </b>Jason chuckled, and Dick shot him a dirty look. <b>“.. In our relationship.” </b>Dick finished.</p><p><b>“And then you moved back to Bludhaven instead of New York, and went into deep cover with the Court of Owls.”</b> Jason summarized. Dick nodded.</p><p><b>“I messed up immediately. We broke up a month later, and well, thats when I met Shawn. I was in that relationship so fast I didn’t think about what went wrong, and before I knew it the same thing happens. Least Shawn let me know where I went wrong. ” </b>Dick sighed, collapsing in his chair, exhausted.</p><p><b>“Sounds like you’ve got a lot of baggage on your toned shoulders there, Golden Boy. Still, this ain’t the first time, is it?”</b> Dick nodded. He and Kori’s relationship had been something of a rollercoaster of ups and downs, break-ups and make-ups. This was only the most recent incident.</p><p>
  <b>“It’s never been this bad between us. She didn’t respond to any of my calls or texts. She left without a word, took all of her things. And..”</b>
</p><p><b>“And she’s dating Roy now?”</b> Dick looked up from his lap and stared at Jason. Jason matched the stare. <b>“He’s my friend too, Dick. They both are.”</b> Jason reminded him. <b>“And it really shouldn’t come as a surprise. You rebounded, so why shouldn’t she?”</b></p><p><b>“Right, but with Roy?”</b> Dick questioned. Jason shrugged.</p><p><b>“Makes sense. They had a thing a few years back. You know back when the three of us were running around?”</b> Dick nodded, remembering Kori’s ‘bad girl’ years as she described them, Of course he had been a little too busy at the time filling in as Batman to really check up on her.</p><p><b>“I guess I just didn’t expect them to get serious again.”</b> Dick replied, recalling that some of Roy’s social media posts seemed to imply a marriage like aspect to his new relationship. <b>“Wait, you think this is a rebound?”</b> Dick questioned, hope springing in his chest, tempered by the guilt of wanting his friend’s relationship to crash and burn. Jason burped again, clinging on to what Dick guessed was his sixth can.</p><p><b>“Absolutely. One, you and I both know that Roy and Donna are a better fit.”</b> Dick nodded, that couple had been his favourite when he last led the Titans. <b>“Two, Star may have gone radio silent on you, but we both know she has a habit of losing phones. And yet she has one now, but she isn’t posting anything about her new relationship.”</b> Jason continued, showing a few brief pictures to Dick from Starfire’s (*insert social media of choice*). Noticeably Roy absent.</p><p><b>“Three, they didn’t last long before. Not like you guys. Oh sure, they had their romantic moments, but when all was said and done it was mostly just fun times. Oh, and the sex. Lots and lots of sex.” </b>Dick groaned.</p><p><b>“Jason I don’t need to hear this.”</b> Dick responded, but Jason ignored him.</p><p><b>“I mean seriously those two were like rabbits sometimes. Couldn’t tear em off of each other. Actually,” </b>Jason giggled, his face becoming slightly red as signs of inebriation became more apparent.<b>“Come to think of it Kori was like that with a lot of people. Me being one of em.”</b> Jason said, amused with himself. Dick gave him a five mile long stare.</p><p><b>“You and Kori?!” </b>Dick asked, incredulously. <b>“Oh, I am not hearing this!”</b> Dick said, putting his head in his hands and praying that something would make Jason shut up.</p><p><b>“Relax Circus boy, I took good care of her, you know me.” </b>Jason replied, grinning. <b>“Doesn’t mean we didn’t play rough though. Oh the fun we had.” </b>Jason continued, caught up in his mind and his own world, unconcerned with Dick’s embarrassment and annoyance as he continued to nurse his drink.</p><p><b>“Jason please, I think you’ve had a bit too much to drink, it’s too early in the day, maybe you should..”</b> Dick pleas went ignored by Jason who continued to reminisce.</p><p><b>“Actually, there was this one time, when Roy and Star were together when I stumbled in on them screwing on the couch.”</b> Jason added, his memory reaching a new story.</p><p><b>“Jason, that’s enough.” </b>Dick responded, his pleas turning into protests. Unfortunately, they continued to fall on deaf ears.</p><p><b>“And I was gonna leave, but Star wanted me to stay and Roy wasn’t saying no. And Star she was looking so good, you know what I mean Dick, the way her hair moves, how her body is curved, that perfect bubble butt..”</b> Jason carried on with his description.</p><p><b>“Jason, you’re drunk. That’s enough.”</b> Dick said, this time more forcefully. Jason continued regardless.</p><p>
  <b>“And normally I would say I’m pretty straight, but if Star was looking hot than Roy was on fire. The guy definitely works out, I’ll give him that. He’s got a body built for all that archery. Built for a couple things. And man, you would not believe how big his”</b>
</p><p><b>“JASON! ENOUGH!”</b> Dick shouted, finally snapping. His mind frantically tried to erase the mental images of his friend, his ex and the closest thing he had to a brother fucking in Jason’s seedy old place, to no avail. Jason relented.</p><p><b>“Fine, fine if you’re gonna be a prude Golden Boy, I’ll stop.”</b> In a low whisper Dick only barely picked up on Jason added, “<em>It’s your fault I’m so hot and bothered anyway.</em>” Dick was about to comment on this strange and shocking piece of info when a voice to the right of Dick interrupted him.</p><p><b>“No, please keep going. Tell Richard what we did after that, I’m sure he would love to hear it.”</b> The two men snapped their heads towards the familiar voice. Of course the chances that the owner of said voice would be the orange skinned topic of discussion, hovering next to the balcony with a stoic yet somewhat cross expression on her face were a billion to one. Of course, when you’re a superhero, a billion to one odds happen more frequently than usual.</p><p>Koriander or Starfire held her position in the air, her arms crossed and her gaze piercing. She turned her head slightly to her right to address Jason first.</p><p><b>“Jason. Little early in the day to be binge drinking, isn’t it?” </b>Kori asked, glancing at the pile of cans and the one half empty can he was clutching.</p><p><b>“Star!” </b>Jason burped again, louder this time.<b> “We were just talking about you! Pull up a chair, you can help me finish the rest of these!”</b> Jason said, now slurring his speech terribly.</p><p><b>“No thank you.” </b>Kori replied. She turned her gaze to the left, and her eyes locked with Dick’s. <b>“Richard.” </b>She said plainly.</p><p><b>“Kori?”</b> Dick answered unsure, his mind racing between confusion, shock, worry and embarrassment.</p><p>
  <b>“We need to talk.”</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hero at Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p><p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p><p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p><p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took far too long to lure Jason to bed, and to make him actually stay there. Partly because he was far too serious about wanting Kori to help him finish off his stash, and partly because Dick was so busy wrapping his mind around the fact that Kori was actually here that his effort was minimal. After finally convincing Jason to sleep it off Kori suggested that the two of them find a place to have lunch and chat. Dick was still in such a state of shock that he went along with it, and before he knew it he was giving the waiter his order.</p><p><b>“How long were you listening?” </b>Dick asked in a low voice, the first question in a very long list of questions on his mind, his cheeks slightly red.</p><p><b>“Not long. Just long enough to hear very explicit details about my sex life being passed from one of my exes to another.” </b>Kori explained. Unlike Dick she made little effort to lower her voice. Dick hoped that her comments wouldn’t draw any wandering eyes. It was lucky enough that Kori had brought along Raven’s Kory Anders illusion charm, otherwise the two would be getting a lot more stares.</p><p><b>“I’m sorry about Jason. I should have been watching how much he drank.”</b> Dick apologized. Kori gave him a slight smile.</p><p><b>“No, really Richard it’s fine. I don’t mind a few old stories between you two. Tamaraneans as you know are very open about sexual matters.I just wish Jason was a little more discreet about who he tells, I do believe most of the complex heard him. Unusual for him.”</b> Kori replied.</p><p><b>“Unusual for Jason to drink and for his brain to not think about what his mouth was saying?” </b>Dick questioned with an amused smirk on his face</p><p><b>“Not unusual for him to drink, or to blab, but to be so open about sex. Jason might not be prudish, but he’s usually very closed off when it comes to relationships.”</b> Kori answered. Dick nodded, his mind thinking back to what Jason had whispered and the way he acted around Dick. Not to mention when Dick was helping Jason into bed, he happened to notice him sporting an erection. ‘<em>Was he aroused by… me? That doesn’t make any sense, does it?’</em> Dick pondered, his mind thinking back to his night with Barbara.</p><p>Before his mind could connect any dots, the waiter arrived with their meals. As the two ate minutes that felt like hours passed as Dick noticed the growing silence between them. Sighing, Dick resolved to break it with his next question, one he had been dreading the answer to.</p><p><b>“Why are you here Kori?”</b> Dick asked, lowering his fork into his picked-at salad. Kori, who had been munching somewhat infrequently on her pasta also lowered her fork. Her eyes glancing down, and Dick could spot through the sea of green pupils that betrayed hesitation. Matching Dick’s eyes again, she spoke.</p><p><b>“Garfield told me you called. After me.” </b>Kori looked down again, as if she was still trying to find the words she really wanted to say.</p><p><b>“I did. But that was a week ago Kori. And if that was all, you could have just called. Would have helped me, having your number instead of having to go through Gar on game night in the Tower.”</b> Dick replied, trying to add some humour and levity into his speech. Kori smiled, but didn’t look back up, nor did she reply. A few moments of silence passed before Dick, determined to not let the silence become the norm again decided to lay his feelings bare.</p><p><b>“Look Kori, I don’t know why you came. But,…I’m sorry. Sorry for not being there for you, for not being with you. I screwed up. Bad. I mean you just got over me not being dead, and lying and keeping the truth from you, and then I go and take off for 3 weeks without a call or a text or anything. I shouldn’t have agreed to go undercover again, not so soon. And even when I was there, I wasn’t there for you. You didn’t want to come live with me in Bludhaven, I should have seen that. And I shouldn’t have spent every other night when we got back together out on patrol. I see that now. I’m not asking you to take me back, I just…. I just want you to know that I’m sorry. For not treating you how you should have been treated.”</b> Dick laid it all out, his voice wavy but his conviction steady. As he finished he felt the weight of emotional regret ease off his shoulders. Kori for her part had finally looked somewhere between shocked and puzzled. As Dick finished, she quickly responded.</p><p><b>“No, no Dick, that’s.. that’s not the case at all! Did you think, did you believe that I left because you were doing your job?”</b> Kori asked, confused. It was Dick’s turn to look puzzled. Not waiting for a response Kori continued.</p><p><b>“Dick, I fell in love with you as Robin, before I ever knew you as Dick Grayson.” </b>Kori continued, making sure to keep her voice low. <b>“I fell in love with you because you’re a hero at heart, because of what I saw in you. You inspired me to do what I do now as Starfire. You gave me a reason to fight for more than my own survival, but for the chance to do good. I want you to keep being a hero, because that’s the man I fell in love with.”</b> Kori explained. Dick once again stunned. His mouth was open, but no words would form. Kori however, filled the silent gap.</p><p><b>“And all of the other things. The undercover work, the long night patrols? You are out there doing good. Helping people. I don’t need you to take that away, the time you do spend with me is more than enough. If anything you should be angry at me. There have been times where I’ve left for months and we’ve never spoken.” </b>Kori finished putting a hand on Dick’s shoulder. Dick processed all of this. ‘<em>She wasn’t mad? She didn’t mind?! I don’t understand.</em>’</p><p><b>“No, Kori I’ve never been made at you for that, and… you really didn’t care? About any of that?”</b> Kori shook her head in the affirmative. <b>“Then… then why did you leave?” </b>Kori looked away, however the internal conflict within her won out.</p><p><b>“I left because I was unsure. Because you were unsure.” </b>She answered.</p><p><b>“Unsure? Unsure about what?” </b>Dick questioned.</p><p><b>“About us. About our future.”</b> Kori put up a hand to stop Dick before he could interrupt.<b> “I know you are committed to our relationship. That’s not under question. But…” </b>She paused. <b>“Dick do you remember the conversation we had back in November? The night before I left?” </b>Kori asked. Dick scratched his head and racked his brain.</p><p><b>“Not really. You wanted to clear out the storage room in our apartment, I think?”</b> Dick asked.</p><p>
  <b>“Yes. For a new bedroom.”</b>
</p><p><b>“A guest bedroom?”</b> He questioned.</p><p><b>“No.”</b> She replied. It dawned on Dick what she meant.</p><p>
  <b>“Oh.”</b>
</p><p><b>“My period was late for a while, I thought…”</b> She trailed off.</p><p><b>“Is that what you want?”</b> He asked, his heart pounding in his chest.</p><p><b>“No. Well, yes, someday but…. My brother, Ryand’r. The current king of New Tamaran. He got married. I met his wife, last year when I went to visit. They seemed so happy. I want that. I wanted that. And I know you Dick Grayson. You never stay settled in one place for too long. And you were right, I didn’t want to move to Bludhaven. But only because… because it isn’t a good place to raise a family. Dick I loved you, I still love you. Enough even to share you. But you weren’t ready to take that step just yet. And I was unsure because you were unsure, and I left. It was rash and it was unfair to you. I should have said something, but I’m not good at goodbyes. I needed time. To think things through.” </b>Dick nodded, putting his hand on hers on the table. Kori met his eye-line for the third time that day. For awhile no works were spoken, the two just looked at one another. Finally Kori pulled her hands away.</p><p><b>“I came because I wanted to say sorry. For not giving you an explanation. And to ask if we can still be friends, after all that’s happened.”</b> Kori asked.</p><p><b>“We’ve always been friends Kori. That will never change.” </b>Dick said, smiling, not missing a beat. Kori smiled back, but it was lessened slightly.</p><p><b>“Thank you Dick. I’m sorry… I’m sorry we can’t be more. Right now. It’s just…”</b> Kori trailed off again.</p><p><b>“Roy?” </b>Dick asked. Kori nodded. “<b>You overheard, but Jason told me about the two of you. Told me about you and himself too.”</b> Dick responded. Kori put on an embarrassed smile.</p><p><b>“Yes, I’m sorry about not telling you that. Me and Jason though, it was just a fling. Nothing more. Roy and I, we had, we were… we had something between us. It lasted a few months. It didn’t work out in the end. Now though, Roy well… he sort of… we…..” </b>Kori struggled to explain. <b>“I sort of fell back in with him. I went back to New York after I left. Roy was the first to comfort me. Things happened, I can’t explain. He was a source of comfort. And we started to get closer. And Lian was such a joy to take care of. I just forgot myself. I forgot about you. I shouldn’t have but I did.” </b>Kori said, tripping over her own words.</p><p><b>“So you got back together. I’m happy for you Kori I really am. If that’s where you want to be, I can’t object.”</b> Dick asked.</p><p><b>“Yes… But…”</b> Kori started.</p><p><b>“But?”</b> Dick asked.</p><p>Suddenly a loud bang broke through the two’s quiet conversation and shattered the noise of the outdoor restaurant. Shaking the tables and breaking some of the glass the shockwave rolled through the cafe. Spinning his head around towards the origin of the quake Dick spotted a large cloud of smoke emanating from Gotham First Bank. Although that wasn’t what worried him. What worried him is that the smoke at a certain point shifted to a particular color green, and smoke formed into the unmistakeable shape of a question mark.</p><p><b>“Riddler.” </b>Dick swore under his breath. Spinning back around, he faced Starfire again.</p><p><b>“I’m sorry to cut this short but…”</b> Kori nodded.</p><p><b>“It can wait.” </b>Kori said, standing up from the table.<b> “Let’s go.”</b> Dick looked at her.</p><p><b>“You sure? Could be dangerous. Plus Bruce might get mad about you stepping in.” </b>Dick replied, also standing up.</p><p><b>“I’ve dealt with Trigon and Blackfire. I can deal with the Batman being upset with me, and I can deal with whatever Gotham has to throw at me.”</b> Starfire grinned. <b>“Lead the way.”</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gotham First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p><p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p><p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p><p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two quickly found an alley and changed, although the process was much quicker for Starfire than for Dick. To get around quicker, Dick extended his grapple to Kori, who took off holding onto it. As they sped through the air towards the bank Dick analyzed the scene. Gotham First Bank was blown open, the front of the building caved in as smoke poured out. The explosion had wrecked several cars and had caused a large amount of debris to be launched all over the street. It had also sent fire to a tenement building next door, a blaze that was quickly getting out of control.</p><p>A fire truck was attempting to deal with the burning building while police had set up a temporary barricade of squad cars, but both were under assault from a large swath of Riddler goons who had taken positions on the steps of the bank with two question marked covered vans serving as their front lines. Riddler bots came to and fro out of the these vehicles, delivering bags of cash. Two particular Riddler goons were stationed on the roof as snipers guarding a device that looked to be responsible for the smoke change, with a riddler bot on the steps of the bank unloading a machine gun strapped to its arm, fed by a belt with a large supply of ammunition. All in all, the situation looked bad and getting progressively worse.</p><p><b>“What’s the plan?”</b> Starfire shouted.</p><p><b>“You deal with the ones on the roof, then go take care of that building. I’ll handle the Riddler and his cronies.” </b>Dick responded. Kori shot him an anxious look.</p><p><b>“By yourself?”</b> Kori asked, worried. Dick grinned back at her.</p><p>
  <b>“Don’t worry, I know what I’m doing.”</b>
</p><p>The two descended rapidly down towards the chaos. The snipers, who had been scanning the skies for police choppers, took note of the heroes immediately and began wild-firing in the duo’s direction, missing but coming close to them. Starfire responded in kind, unleashing a flurry of starbolts at the thugs, the first few volleys destroying their rifles while the next put the goons out of commission. As she changed her flight path towards the tenement Nightwing dropped from the grapple and landed in front of the squad car barricade.</p><p>He was instantly under fire from the steps by the assault bot and Riddler’s henchmen. Forced to retreat, he used a series of leaps, flips, twirls and rolls to dodge the automatic fire, only able in this acrobatic dance to quickly strike and take down two goons who had gotten particularly brazen about their assault before diving towards the squad car. He would have been eviscerated had it not been for the timely intervention of one Detective Harvey Bullock, who was peering out from the barricade, grabbing Nightwing and pulling him behind it.</p><p><b>“Thanks.” </b>Nightwing offered, trying to catch his breath. Harvey just shrugged.</p><p><b>“Couple more seconds out there and you would have been mincemeat. Didn’t expect to see the Bat Patrol out before sundown. Much less with, uh, out of town company.” </b>Harvey replied in his thick East Coast accent, gesturing his thumb towards Starfire, who was in the middle of moving people from the top floor of the apartment building to the ground safely, away from the bank.</p><p><b>“Won’t old Puss n’ Boots get scowly when he figures out you brought your girlfriend to town?”</b> Bullock asked, his stubbly face displaying a slight smirk. Dick grinned back. Despite his gruff demeanour, a slightly spotty track record and being just a few tads out of shape Bullock was still one of the best cops on the force, and Dick appreciated his witty quips and no-nonsense attitude.</p><p><b>“He’ll live with it. What’s the situation?” </b>Dick asked, trying to get back on topic. Bullock’s face snapped into a grimace.</p><p><b>“Anything but good. We got word about the silent alarm being tripped and green wearing whackos lingering around so we figured it wasn’t good. Freaking punks set off the bomb as soon as we got here. Took out two of our cars and four of my best men. Goddamn animals. Then they set on us with the guns and the freaking war robot. Thing looks like military hardware. We’ve been pinned down ever since. Worst yet some of my boys, some of the boys from the fire department and some plain janes and joes are wounded, and paramedics and backup is still a few minutes out. And I don’t know if we’ll last that long.” </b>Bullock concluded, blind-firing over the patrol car for a brief window of opportunity before the hail-fire of bullets started again. Dick got a quick glance of the bank past the goons and the vans, still obscured in smoke.</p><p><b>“Any hostages?” </b>Dick asked.</p><p><b>“Might be, it’s rush hour, lot a’ people cashing checks. Still, these creeps haven’t made any attempt to bargain with em, or use em as leverage. We do know some people managed to get out round the back, or that’s how the boys in yellow told me. Thank god they were already on the scene, or the whole block might’ve been ash by now.” </b>Bullock responded.</p><p><b>“Any sign of Riddler himself? Is he even still in Arkham?” </b>Dick questioned, praying that Bullock wouldn’t confirm his fears to be true. Bullock fired a few rounds at the Riddler bot, which bounced off of its exoskeleton.</p><p><b>“Ain’t seen nor heard the cane-carrying freak. As for whether he’s still in lockup..” </b>Bullock paused, ducking his head behind the squad car again before facing Nightwing. <b>“Who knows? You know what that place is like. Sometimes it holds up, sometimes it’s like a shopping mall with several revolving doors and a one in, one out policy. Sure ain’t the Fort Knox that Blackgate is. Ain’t got much more to tell you than that, Blue Bird.” </b>Bullock glanced back out towards the bank, and his eyes opened wide.</p><p><b>“Ah crap!”</b> The Riddler bot had started moving down the steps of the bank, lighting up the fire truck, forcing the fire fighters back, before he turned to the squad cars, hitting one cop in the shoulder, who was quickly moved to the other wounded. All the while a thug fed it a steady stream of ammunition from behind.</p><p><b>“We’ve gotta move fast, or that tin can will bury us. If you’ve got a plan kid, I’m more than open to suggestions.”</b> Summoning detective training from years of experience time seemed to stop as Dick took in his situation. Dick began quickly scanning the Riddler bot, the goons, the vans and what little of the bank, he could see to form some sort of attack plan.</p><p>
  <b>“I have a plan, but it’s dangerous.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Kid if we don’t do something fast we’re all gonna die, lay it on me.”</b>
</p><p>“<b>If you and your men can draw its fire, I can take out the stooge feeding it bullets and the restraining bolt keeping its torso up. Then we can make a beeline for those vans and try and force the rest back into the bank while I go in from the floor above.”</b> Dick explained, although with some hesitation, as he knew this plan would put Bullock and his men at great risk.</p><p><b>“We have to try something. Alright, let’s go for it. LISTEN UP!” </b>Bullock began barking orders at his officers while Dick readied himself to move.</p><p>Bullock’s squad, positioned behind the car closest to the fire truck, opened fire simultaneously, to little effect as the robot’s large frame served as perfect cover for the goon behind it. Their efforts did allow for Nightwing to jump in close, and as planned, take out the henchman with a flying kick before quickly disabling the bot. The move did not go unnoticed by the henchmen at the steps who moved into a firing line all targeting Dick. Diving forwards in a rolling motion Dick performed a quick sweeping kick to the closest thug before being forced to take cover behind the nearest van. Meanwhile Bullock and his unit engaged with the men on the steps in a deadly firefight. Bullock was drawing attention away again, but he didn’t have many men to spare left. </p><p>Just as Dick readied to dive back into the fray, two of the smaller, money carrying bots dived into the van at the top of the steps along with another unseen henchman before the van began to take off manically down the street. Unable to stop or effect the van in any way Dick signaled Bullock, who quickly ordered two of six officers remaining to pursue, taking one of the patrol cars out of the barricade. The remaining four and Bullock were quickly again put under fire, as another group of Riddler henchmen poured out from the bank to take the van’s place. The situation growing dire Dick struggled to find someway for the officers to move ahead when a shout broke his thought process.</p><p><b>“Hey!” </b>Bullock called out to him. <b>“Don’t worry about us, help’s on the way!”</b> Bullock continued, pointing down the street, into the distance where a series of flashing red and blue lights could be seen.</p><p><b>“Just focus on getting there and stoping these chumps before they get any more money. We’ll cover you!”</b> Bullock finished, he and his officers moving into a firing position around their wounded. Dick gave him an understanding nod. As the officers opened fire again, downing a few thugs, Nightwing grabbed hold of the top of the van and used it to propel himself upward, grappling to the building and smashing through the window and into the bank.</p><p>Inside things didn’t look much better. Small fires had broken out everywhere. Smoke filled the two floors of the bank, making it difficult to see. From what Dick could see it was worse. The civilians were cowering in corners, too terrified to move or coughing, fighting against the smoke. Most of them were huddled into small groups by the remaining gas mask wearing armed Riddler goons. Fortunately, there were no dead and all of the remaining people were on the second floor. </p><p>Acting fast, Nightwing grabbed and removed the nearest fire extinguisher from the wall. He first allowed the smoke to clear by bashing open the remaining windows, then he went to town. Putting out any fires he came across Dick descended into a flurry of forwards attacks, using the back end of the fire extinguisher as a weapon with which to incapacitate Riddler goons. Gathering up the groups of people behind him Dick began ushering them in a line towards the fire safety door out the back.</p><p><b>“Quickly, go out this way. You’ll be safe out this way, don’t go around the front!”</b> With the last person making his way Nightwing dived down to the main floor of the bank, which he had seen from the upper level. The smoke had started to clear making the bank more visible, but the air no easier to breathe, meaning Dick would have to conserve his oxygen. Having heard him above the remaining goons, busy moving bags out for the Riddler bots to grab turned towards Dick as ran down the railing. Luckily, these ones were unarmed. With one quick sweep he managed to take out the footing of one of the thugs before delivering a sharp blow to the back of the head of another. Dropping the extinguisher to his feat for later, he unsheathed his escrima sticks to deal with the remaining thugs. The henchmen readied themselves to respond, when a distorted voice from the smoke stopped them.</p><p><b>“Hold it right there, you insufferable brainless morons! He’s trying to bait you, don’t you understand that?” </b>Emerging from the smoke was a larger, rounded robot that lacked the usual human shape of the rest. It had a large central body with no head that was almost rectangular in shape. Extending from the body were vacuum tube like arms and legs, the arms possessing hands with three digits on each while the legs descended into saucer pan-like feet. It would have looked almost comically cartoony if it wasn’t so imposingly intimidating. The rectangular body’s middle held a tv like screen, upon which displayed the unmistakably visage of one Edward Nygma, The Riddler, though only his face against a white background.</p><p>“<b>Ah, so the rumours were true. The prodigal son returns to the coop. Or I suppose I should say the cave. I apologize, if I had known you were coming ahead of time I would have picked up some riddle books for children for you to entertain yourself with. ” </b>Riddler continued, his grin showing off how his pride in being oh so clever.</p><p><b>“Sorry I haven’t exactly got the time to post about my status on </b><a href="http://weridosforriddles.com"><b>weirdosforriddles.com</b></a><b>. Although I don’t think I’ve been gone so long for you to get so stupid as to think you can pull off a bank job from Arkham. When I find out how you’ve been transmitting from your cell…” </b>Nightwing began, but was stopped Riddler laughing.</p><p><b>“My cell?! Oh Nightwing, you haven’t heard?”</b> Riddler stopped himself, then pursed his lips and cocked an eyebrow in a quizzical manner. <b>“No I suppose you wouldn’t have, would you? It should still take another, oh, hour, seven minutes and fifty two seconds for that brutish oaf watching my former cage to notice he doesn’t have the real Edward Nygma.”</b> His face moved back into a grin <b>“The point being, I am far away from that place and far out of your reach. I am afraid you’ll have to practice that thuggish brutality on someone else.” </b>As he spoke the rest of the Riddler bots emerged from the smoke, taking their places alongside the rest of Riddler’s forces.</p><p>‘<em>This isn’t good. He’s been out of Arkham for god knows how long and I don’t have any way of tracking his signal. Have to keep him talking, make him tell me what his plan is. Bruce always taught me, Nygma’s greatest weakness is his arrogance, so maybe some flattering might do the trick.</em>’</p><p><b>“I see. And now that you’re free, what are your plans for the future? I mean this seems a little low for someone of your skills. Plus, you’ve always been in it this game for the intellectual challenge, not the money, we both know that. And we both know that Bats doesn’t get up for another 8 hours or so, so what’s the game?”</b> Nightwing questioned, making sure to keep a neutral tone while checking his sides as Riddler men began to encroach upon him.</p><p><b>“Ah, so it seems in your time away you learned some manners. I’ll admit, you are correct that my usual goals involve dragging Gotham out of the pitiful stupidity that it wallows in, and proving once and for all I, The Riddler, am the superior intellect over the Batman!” </b>Riddler said nearly shouting, his voice crescendoing to a peak. Correcting himself, he continued.</p><p><b>“But as of late those goals have deviated slightly. I’ve made, shall we say some arrangements to provide me with the tools I need to accomplish my goals. And those arrangements come with a price, one I am willing to pay if it means getting what I want.” </b>Riddler explained.</p><p><b>“Arrangements with Catwoman? Or someone else?” </b>Dick questioned, trying to get a feel for how much of a truth Riddler was telling him. Riddler’s grin grew wider.</p><p>
  <b>“I’m afraid I’m not at liberty to say. All I can say is that they’ve been most helpful so far.”</b>
</p><p><b>“I can see that. I met one of your new toys outside. Who exactly gave you access to that kind of hardware? Or the military sniper rifles you were using to guard the roof? Not Selina for sure.” </b>Nightwing countered, as the thugs began to circle around him.</p><p><b>“Yes, quite impressive, wasn’t it? With my new resources soon my Riddler bots will replace these obsolete meat-heads I have to keep hiring.” </b>Dick swore under the masks he saw the Riddler henchmen scowling. “But as to its origin? Just a gift from one friend to another. Nothing for you to worry about. Not anymore.” Riddler concluded as the thugs prepared to strike.</p><p><b>“Aren’t you going to give me a riddle, Nygma? Some kind of clue? Or have you really broken with tradition that much?” </b>Nightwing responded, preying on Nygma’s obsessions. Riddler paused to consider.</p><p>
  <b>“I suppose I should. But first, a little tale of mine. A short story. You see Nightwing, I too have been away for a while, rotting in that cell. And in my time in confinement Gotham has grown even worse than it was. A festering cell of ignorance and stupidity, where the dull and dumb have grown beyond simply being the majority, to being the near total population. All guided under the cult of personality of the Batman, the real criminal of this city, the brutish thug hiding behind a mask of intellectualism. It sickens me. That is why my new partnership is so needed. Because this city is so backwards. But yes, time for your riddle.”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>‘Shiner than diamonds, taller than a crane. Where the no-goods go to make their gain. What am I?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>“Not that you’ll get the chance to…”</b>
</p><p>But before he could finish, Dick unleashed the series of explosive pellets and wing-dings he had been prepping while Riddler was ranting. Knocking most of the henchmen to the floor Nightwing went to work. Using his escrima sticks in tandem he delivered a swift beatdown to the goons still standing, using his legs as a defense to keep any melee weapons away, swiping at their shoulders to weaken the wounded and giving the last one a killer head butt to knock him out good before strafing the downed goons, making sure all were unconscious.</p><p><b>“As I said, obsolete. Shouldn’t have even bothered paying for them. Riddler bots, attack!” </b>The bots began moving, their arms locking back into place to produce buzzsaws, but before they could get into close distance, Dick quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and hurled up high into the air. Above it made contact with the apparently deactivated fire alarm Dick had spotted before and brought it to live, activating the sprinkler system and dosing the bots as well as Riddler’s main bot with water. This did little to faze them.</p><p><b>“You really thought I wouldn’t waterproof my machinery? You must be stupider than Batman.”</b> Riddler offered in a condensing tone.</p><p><b>“No, I was counting on the fact that you didn’t bother to insulate them properly.” </b>Nightwing replied. Pressing a button on one of his escrima, electricity arced up the top of the stick. Slamming in down into the puddle before him the current from his stick travelled through the water, short circuiting the Riddler bots one by one as the fell to their knees and broke apart.</p><p><b>“You…damn…..brained….when I get you……” </b>Riddler let loose another rant as the connection cut permanently, and the last main bot collapsed. Dick breathed a sigh of relief, then, upon realizing the gunfire outside had stopped, ran towards the window to get a look outside.</p><p>Fortunately, it appeared Bullock and his team had been successful, and with the help of a SWAT team and a few extra officers, had rounded up the remaining Riddler henchmen, disabled the last of the bots and confiscated the other van. Paramedics were also now on the scene, and Dick could also make out Kori reuniting a child with their parents as the fire team gave the all clear.</p><p>‘<em>All in a days work.</em>’ Dick mused, as he turned back to the scene inside, trying to examine as much as he could before the GCPD arrived. ‘<em>Still today’s events are a way off from a win. That’s Ivy, Harley, Selina, Joker and now Riddler on the loose. Plus with mysterious players on the side. This is looking bad, very bad.</em>’ As Dick finished his investigation he began making his way onto the roof to rendezvous with Kori, he used his mask to quick call Bruce’s cell, but found the call going unanswered. <em>‘I really hope you’re not flaking on us B. Gotham is really gonna need you soon.’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Last chapter for awhile now I think. Work and uni have to take a bit more precedent, plus I think 1-3 chapters a week is screwing me a bit. Going bi-weekly will be much better for my sanity, as let me make this clear, I have no intent to abandon this story yet.</p><p>So in a week or two from now we finally catch back up Bruce to see just how that flower has been affecting him, than after that we get into the nitty gritty of the Gotham villains master plans. </p><p>P.S weirdosforriddles.com is not a real site</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Unnatural Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p>
<p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p>
<p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p>
<p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Bruce Wayne didn’t know better, he’d swear he’d been dunked in the Lazarus Pit. That, or his extensive years of medication and injuries was finally catching up to him in the worst and weirdest possible ways. It started the Monday after the Botanical gardens break-in. At first all was well, he had breakfast with the family at 10:34 am (A shock to all but Alfred, who had his plate ready regardless), had a discussion with Dick about his future plans while in Gotham in the living room around 10:56 (also picking up from context clues concerning Dick and Barbara’s hair and attitudes that the two had slept together the night before, although Bruce thought it best not to pry), attended a WayneTech investment meeting at 11:30 (Alfred would say he didn’t attend so much as act the part of a bored and disinterested shareholder playboy, although Bruce did make the effort to shoot down any and all of Mr.Reese’s ideas concerning LexCorp cooperation endeavours), and was back to real work on the Bat-Computer at 12:11. All in all, the only noticeable symptoms Bruce noticed was a radiant heat that never seemed to leave his self and a slightly paler complexion, both of which he wrote off as a simple biological reaction to the changing climate.</p>
<p>He took these symptoms more seriously, however when, at 1:35 pm while working on a new variant of his explosive gel, Bruce was gripped by a sharp pain in his upper chest, followed by it repeating in his abdomen and hips. Bruce doubled over as he felt his sides and chest almost push in and out of his body until the pain receded.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘A muscle flare maybe? Or perhaps something worse, maybe some sort of internal bacteria buildup or even bone dislocation. I better preform some tests, if it's something worse it could become a problem.’</em>
</p>
<p>After performing a few standard tests and even getting Alfred to perform a quick checkup neither could find anything out of the ordinary. Although Alfred did insist that perhaps more testing could and should be done, with no immediate pressing concerns and the pain subsided Bruce settled for some ibuprofen and considered the matter concluded.</p>
<p>Of course, nothing is ever that easy. Later that night, while on patrol at around 11:42 pm, the problem resurfaced. Batman was in the middle of observing and doing recon from above on some low-level crooks with connections to the Joker gang when the sharp pains returned with a vengeance. This time not only striking his chest but his limbs as well, flaring up his arms and down his legs. As Bruce clutched his chest, his legs wobbling from the stinging he lost his balance on his perch and tumbled downward. Mustering up the strength he had remaining he opened his cape to glide down and slow his descent, landing feet first on a dumpster.</p>
<p><b>“It’s the Bat!” </b>One the crooks cried upon seeing the shadow dropping down. Fortunately Batman’s landing was graceful enough that an accidental fall was perceived as a deliberate drop. Double Fortunately and miraculously the sharp pains had all but vanished, replaced by a cool numbing sensation. Unfortunately, Bruce had no idea when or if they would return, and he was now stuck in a fight he didn’t plan for, so he had to make this quick.</p>
<p>Taking out the surprised thug who had announced his presence with a palm strike to the temple Bruce moved to engage the other four. Two of them were armed with knives, one with only his fists and the fourth at the back with a long chain. Engaging with one of the knife users and the brawler Bruce quickly realized something was off. He would strike one with a strong jab to the cranium thinking him dealt with, only for that thug to get back up again, requiring a further two strikes to be put down. His punches lacked for that certain weight he was used to, requiring move effort to take down opponents, allowing the knife user to get some nicks in, although none that pierced his suit.</p>
<p>As he engaged both of the knife wielders he however found an unexpected upside. While his fights were now more taxing and required more energy, Bruce had energy to spare. He felt rejuvenated, reinvigorated, younger almost. While Batman had always been in the peak of physical strength, age and old wounds had slowed him down some, requiring him to adjust his fighting style and tactics to account for this disadvantage. Now though, what he had traded in strength he seemed to gain in stamina. He fought as in his early days, with fervour and fury, quickly disarming one of the two thugs before dislocating the shoulder of the other. The only feeling Bruce could equate it to was the Lazarus Pit, and he was certain he hadn’t consumed anything like that lately. As he engaged the final goon he also found himself nimbler than before and a degree more flexible. He easily ducked under the wide sweeping motions of the chain and closed the distance, striking the thug square in the nose.</p>
<p>A few knots tied and a quick note to Gordon, Bruce continued with the rest of his patrol. The sharp pains never made a reappearance, but he did notice the radiant heat returned and the cool numbness never left him. Ending at around 2:38 am after finding no other leads to Joker’s whereabouts, nor any evidence of any lingering changes or medical issues, Bruce retired for the night, swearing that something was amiss.</p>
<p>Tuesday seemed to reinforce Bruce’s suspicions. A quick examination of himself found that what few grey hairs he did have were gone(his hair also grew at bit around the back), his complexion still slightly pale but younger, fresher. Bruce had always maintained the appearance of looking like he was in his mid 30s, but now he looked and felt like he was in his early 30s, although to Bruce’s shock with a much less muscular frame, now less built and brawny and more fit and toned although still keeping the same relative shape and height.</p>
<p><b>“Sir, I must insist you see Dr Thompkins.” </b>Alfred concluded, after the two finished hours upon hours of testing, with no discernible cause nor issue found.</p>
<p><b>“What could she possibly tell me that our instruments couldn’t find? The only thing she would do is try and keep from going out on patrol, and with Joker, Ivy and Harley free I can’t do that.”</b> Bruce answered, putting on one of his older shirts that fit him better now.</p>
<p><b>“Master Bruce you can’t possibly tell me this metamorphosis doesn’t concern you in the least? The sharp abdominal pains, the increase in body temperature, the pale complexion and the extreme loss in muscle mass. All point to signs of a fever or cancer or chemical exposure. Miss Leslie is far more experienced in such matters than either of us, Sir, please I must again insist..”</b> Bruce cut him off by putting a hand on Alfred’s shoulder.</p>
<p><b>“Alfred relax. We’ve found no evidence aside from the heat that it could be a fever. There’s no trace of anything resembling cancer cells, nor any cancer on the planet that could move this fast. And we’ve found no indication that my chemical makeup is in any way abnormal. Yes the decrease in muscle is alarming, but it can be explained away by any number of means, and regaining it won’t be a challenge. Alfred I haven’t felt this good in years. The pain hasn’t happened again since yesterday and I feel reinvigorated, extremely so. So long as I can adapt to this temporary change in mass, and so long as no other negative effects present themselves I see no reason to waste time confirming that nothing is wrong with me with Leslie. Gotham needs Batman right now and Batman is in no position to ignore them.”</b> Bruce declared, standing up from the medical table and moving over towards the computer again. Alfred sighed.</p>
<p><b>“Very well. Just promise me one thing Master Bruce. If the pain returns or if you develop any more drastic changes, please, please call Dr Thompkins. Or I shall do so for you.” </b>Alfred declared, the threat clear.</p>
<p>
  <b>“I promise Alfred.”</b>
</p>
<p>And Bruce truly did intend to keep that promise when upon walking on Wednesday morning after a night of fruitless dead ends and scraps of info, he found that while his overall muscle mass had remained the same, his overall body looked much different, lacking hair in various places, his five o’clock shadow gone while his whole body was much smoother all round. What’s more the hair on his head had grown down past his ears. Most alarmingly he had lost almost two inches of height.</p>
<p><em>‘The muscle was one thing, but this! This is beyond most of my medical expertise.’</em>Bruce thought looking at his reflection and glancing at his phone beside his bedroom mirror.</p>
<p><em>’I should call Leslie, there must have been something we missed.’ </em>He paused mere cm from his phone as a thought came to him.<em>’But I’m so close to tracking down the Joker. If I let him roam free too long I know what I will happen. I can’t allow that. Just a few more nights. Then I’ll call Leslie, I can manage till then.’</em></p>
<p>After cutting his hair back to a reasonable length, Bruce set about making himself look as unassuming as possible using skills of disguise he had perfected over many years. While Damian never gave him a second glance before reluctantly leaving for school Bruce knew Alfred was keeping a keen eye on him at all times. It was difficult. Although Bruce was an expert at deception keeping things from the man who raised him, who Bruce looked to as a father figure was never something he found easy.</p>
<p>It was almost refreshing then when he had to attend to business at Wayne Enterprises. As per his design Bruce had very little to do with the company, leaving Lucius as CEO and using various others to act as stand-ins for jobs Bruce should logically have, so when usually called upon to keep up appearances and act out the very few duties he had as majority shareholder Bruce was less than enthused. Usually. Aside from a sideways glance or two from his investors it appeared they and Bruce’s other coworkers did not keep as fine an eye on him as Alfred and thus were none the wiser as to his current situation. Although he did overhear a pair of female interns comment that he was ‘looking slimmer than usual’</p>
<p>Back out as Batman that night and Bruce could feel the difference. He moved as if he was twenty years younger, but his strikes were now very much lacking heft. While he kept up his intimidating presence once the fighting began more than a few criminals commented on his new change in stature.</p>
<p><b>“Hey Nightwing!” One of the braver, and yet stupider Joker thugs yelled. “Ya can’t fool us in that get up! Go back to Blud..”</b> His comments were ended by the locking of eyes of the two, a deep growl from Batman, the thugs realization that the person he was addressing was indeed the real thing, and finally an uppercut to the chin.</p>
<p>It took many long hours, several bruises and a few persuasive words with one very stubborn barkeep, but as the night faded to day and Bruce returned home he did not do so empty-handed. Joker’s location as well as a list of dates and times he and his men had been seen, ferrying supplies to and fro from Gotham Harbour. Bruce had done it. Now all that was left was to catch Joker unawares at one of the drop off times. Then he could figure out exactly what Joker was smuggling into the city and why. Then he would call Leslie. In that order. Best of all he had not only managed to mostly keep up appearances as Bruce Wayne and Batman and no new flashes of pain(Although he did notice he was feeling extremely warm all day, to the point of sweating in the suit) As Bruce dozed off to sleep he felt a sense of contention and ease.</p>
<p>Thursday did not keep that feeling for long. At first waking up was nicely pleasant aside from the continuing warmth. Having smoother skin made a silk bed very relaxing. What tipped Bruce off is that he felt as though the bed was enveloping him rather than just touching him. Opening his eyes the sense that something was very wrong was reinforced by the fact his vision was obscured by hair. Lots of hair.</p>
<p>Bolting upright from his bed and moving to his bedside mirror Bruce gasped in shock at his reflection. A very androgynous face met his, one now with long black hair, softer features and glistening skin. Longer eyelashes and all-round a more feminine air. But the changes did not stop at the face. Not only was Bruce now once again shorter, but his body had shifted drastically.</p>
<p>He was much shorter now, around 5’8. He kept the same toned muscle, but had a lost a great deal of body mass. His shoulders had smoothed out completely, now curved instead of broad. His hips had curved as well while his stomach had compacted in, and his upper chest had moved down. His pecs now resembled small breasts. His legs were now more dainty, and he lacked body hair completely. Overall, Bruce now either looked like a very feminine man or an androgynous woman, the only distinction between the two being what was still hanging between Bruce’s legs. Bruce took in a couple of deep breaths. He knew in a situation like this it was counter-productive to panic.</p>
<p>Bruce carefully made his way down to the cave. Fortunate for him that Alfred had taken the day off, and the Damian was no where to be found. Performing the same tests he had performed the two days previous this time discovering a major change in his physiology. A massive increase in estrogen, It was very apparent. So apparent that Bruce wondered how he had missed it. Of course an increase in estrogen is not unusual in aging men, estrogen does play a part in some male functions. But on a scale such as what Bruce’s instruments reported? It was too fast, way too fast and affecting his body in a way beyond any medical diagnosis. It defied comprehension. It was….</p>
<p><em>‘Unnatural. Magic, of course. How could I not see it before? Ivy had more than enough time to affect me while I was captive, I didn’t realize it at the time.’</em> Bruce’s eyes glanced over to the newly potted plants.</p>
<p>
  <em>Perhaps they are having an effect on me as well. I can’t be sure of that right now.’</em>
</p>
<p>Bruce’s eyes darted to the red corded phone sitting on one of the caves’s many tables. It appeared to be a landline, but was actually a highly secure wireless Bruce had set up many years ago to keep in contact with Commissioner Gordon and his other allies. The color had not been his choice.</p>
<p><em>‘I have to contact Leslie. She can counteract the</em> <em>estrogen and keep the changes at bay. Then the League. I’ll have them send out Zatanna and send someone to collect the plants. Maybe they can.. ARGHH!’</em></p>
<p>Bruce was gripped by a sudden, intense shooting pains. Not unlike the ones he had experienced days before, only now a thousand times more intense and everywhere, for his neck down to his legs. The cool numbness and the warm scolding feeling returned in tandem, now feeling like a fever washing over Bruce all at once, making him nauseous. Bruce collapsed to the floor. The pain was terrible and the growing fever did not help. All at once Bruce felt like he did years ago when Bane broke his back and he fell ill, only now it was much worse.</p>
<p>Bruce struggled across the floor, dragging himself towards the phone as his body screamed in agony. With one dainty, weak hand he stretched out for the receiver, but found his arm going limb. One last gasp of exertion, and Bruce collapsed again, this time into unconsciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later a British butler, full of mirth after enjoying an evening opera, riveting conversations with old friends and family, the occasional bit of shopping, and not cleaning up bat guano, returned home.</p>
<p>He first went about inspecting the general condition of the house. Finding no glaring irregulars, no holes in the roof, no invading aliens on the lawn, no etchings of demonic origin on the rug, he moved onto the bedrooms to see who was still around.</p>
<p><em>‘Hmm, Master Damian appears to have made his leave for the weekend to Mister Jonathan’s in Metropolis. I suppose he believed there was no point in waiting for tomorrow. I don’t expect Master Bruce will be pleased that he has skipped classes.’ </em>Alfred mused, looking over a hastily scrawled note left on Damian’s bed. <em>‘Nor I that I should have to take care of his pets.’</em></p>
<p>Alfred then made his way down the halls, checking each and very room for occupants. Stopping at an intersection of hallways, he noticed a light emanating in the sky with a very familiar symbol.</p>
<p><em>‘Odd. I do hope Master Bruce isn’t so occupied tonight that he is unable to answer the call. That, or something worse has happened..’</em>Alfred contemplated, thinking back on the discussion he had with Bruce two days previous, and back to all the times where he was uncertain if the man he considered his son would make it home.</p>
<p>Putting his fears to bed, and instead deciding to be productive Alfred made his way down to the grandfather clock. Setting in 10:48 and making his way down the spiral staircase Alfred took in the cave as the cold air rushed past him.</p>
<p><b>“Strange. The lights are still on. Perhaps Master Bruce forgot to.. Oh my good heavens!” </b>Alfred exclaimed, noticing the frame of someone collapsed on one of the platforms. Rushing down the steps he quickly made his way over to the side of the figure.</p>
<p>It was a woman in her 20s. She had long raven hair and soft features. She had quite the impressive body, toned and muscular yet soft and curves, although Alfred did not stop to admire it. He noticed that she did seem familiar, although Alfred couldn’t place her as any lady in the Bat-roster.</p>
<p>One thing was obvious, the woman was in a bad state. She was sweating profusely, her forehead was deeply warm and her skin was quite flushed. All signs of a serious fever.</p>
<p>Alfred, with great difficulty, took the young woman in his arms and carried her overto the medical table. As he laid her down, he couldn’t help but notice how intensely familiar this woman seemed to him. As a butler, and former intelligence agent, he had a skill for remembering faces, yet this woman was someone Alfred couldn’t place. As her head touched the table her eyes fluttered open ever so slightly. Blue eyes met his, but not in shock. Instead they bleed recognition and pleaded for help.</p>
<p><b><em>“</em>Alfred…”</b> Came her soft plea. Confusion at being recognized turned to dawning, unthinkable comprehension as Alfred took in the features of this woman. Blue eyes. Black hair. A muscular frame. And a look of innocence buried beneath steely, dark conviction. A look he’d seen on a young man many years before.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Master….Master Bruce?!?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah I think bi-weekly is going to work out a lot better for my mental health and stress level. Sorry to skim on content like that its just that this schedule affords me a little better well-being when keeping up with everything else in my life.</p>
<p>Don't worry though, two weeks from now, two chapters, dealing with villains (once again) and some IvyxSelina action. I've also been thinking about a side work, not connected to DC involving Bowsette and some Nintendo characters thats more smut focused and less plot focused. Idk when that will be ready though, so check back every now and then for more news on that. </p>
<p>SR</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Getting Down to Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p>
<p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p>
<p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p>
<p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p>
<p>I did not originally intend for another dialog focused chapter to follow after the last, but here we are. Next few chapters, back to action and smut. And a bit of dialog. Can't escape it unfortunately.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oswald Cobblepot was many things. Entrepreneur. Club owner. Drug Kingpin. Weapons dealer. Former mayor. He was not, however, a patient man.</p>
<p><b>“WHERE THE BLASTED HELL IS THAT BLOODY CLOWN?!!”</b> He screamed as he ripped apart paper, his one good eye darting between the clock on the wall and the door at the end of the conference room. <b>“HE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HERE THIRTY F@CKING MINUTES AGO!!”</b></p>
<p>The four gathered around the table reacted with a mixture of annoyance and amusement at his rant. Most of them were used to it at this point.</p>
<p><b>“Oh Cobblepot please. As if you expect Joker of all people to be punctual.”</b> Came the response from the purple and green suited man on the left of the table.<b> “Actually it reminds me of a riddle. When is a clock..”</b> Before he could continue, a phonebook flying through the air connected with his jaw.</p>
<p><b>“Put a sock in it Eddie.”</b> Selina replied on the other side of the table. She then shifted her chair over so it faced the end of the table.</p>
<p><b>“Oswald, why do we even need the Joker? He’s a maniac. He never plays well with others, and he hasn’t even done anything to hold up his end of this ‘partnership’. Cut him loose.” </b>Oswald’s hands clawed around yet another phonebook, his fingers shredding into it.</p>
<p><b>“I would love to pussycat, and in any other situation I would. Except there’s two little things that stop me from doing that. One, you do invite the clown to anything and then call it off. Ever.” </b>Selina and Ivy shook their heads at this, but both Riddler and Harley nodded their heads in quiet understanding.</p>
<p><b>“And two. For this little plan to work we need to keep the goody two-shoes of this city occupied. Distracted. The cops, the capes, the Bat-Freak. And there isn’t anybody better at being a right bloody nuisance, than the clown.” </b>Suddenly the doors of the conference room burst open.</p>
<p>
  <b>“IS SOMEONE TALKING ABOUT MOI??”</b>
</p>
<p>A lanky, pale figure in purple stepped through the doors. If his voice didn’t give away the long, almost painfully stretched smile certainly did. He took long strides into the room, glancing at every character in the room, unnerving them with his stare. He plopped himself down in the chair farthest from anyone else, before crossing eyes with Penguin.</p>
<p><b>“Oswald, My old boy! How’s it been? I like what you’ve done with the old bird cage. Very roomy.”</b> His eyes darted over to the women across from him at the table.</p>
<p><b>“Harley. Plant Pot.” </b>He batted his eyes at the former. Harley said nothing, but Ivy stared Joker down. Cutting in between them, Penguin responded.</p>
<p><b>“Where the bloody hell have you been?!”</b> Joker shrugged.</p>
<p><b>“A little here, a little there. I had to pick up some party favors, and then traffic was a nightmare, and wouldn’t you know it, I ended up on the wrong side of town! Silly old me. Anyway, I’m here now, so lets get down to business, shall we?” </b>Joker said, grinning wide at the exasperation of his colleagues. It was at this point that the Riddler cleared his throat.</p>
<p><b>“Interesting. I was under the impression you were covering your tracks and hiding your whereabouts due to the pressure Batman had placed on your operations this week. Or am I wrong?” </b>Nygma questioned, a smug smirk on his face. Joker’s smile turned to a frown.</p>
<p><b>“You think you’re so clever, don’t you, you insufferable know-it-all? Well, I’m not normally one to play the game of blame, but you’ve not been living in an entirely ‘Bat-free’ zone either. Just this morning, Buffalo Wing busted your little heist on Gotham First, and took all your toys away. Or am I wrong?” </b>Joker threw back in a mocking tone.</p>
<p><b>“Nightwing?! Again?! Why is this the first I’m hearing of this Nygma? You never mentioned him!” </b>Oswald barked at Nygma. Eddie shrugged.</p>
<p><b>“Because he wasn’t relevant. Oh, it’s true that Nightwing and his lady friend did manage to halt my progress and the bank and take away my forces there, but those Riddler bots hardly encompass the whole of my arsenal, nor was the weaponry confiscated all that was provided to me by our very generous client. As for the hero himself, he will not be an issue. He got lucky and he had help. Neither of which were permanent. Besides the riddle I gave him..” </b>Everyone around the table groaned.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Seriously Eddie?!”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“So damn predictable.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“And I thought I was the dumb one.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Perhaps you should try giving them our address next time on slip of paper. You know, so you can cut out the middleman.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“NYGMA IF YOU’VE LED THE BLOODY BAT PACK BACK TO MY PLACE OF BUSINESS..”</b>
</p>
<p>Riddler held up a hand to silence the group.</p>
<p><b>“Relax. The riddle I gave him will send him, and hopefully the entire flock of cowl worshipping fools on a proverbial chase of geese. Nightwing isn’t smart to solve that riddle. No one is. And even if he could solve it, it still won’t implicate any of us nor give any intention of our true plans away. You can rest assured of that. And you can also rest assured in the fact I have already informed our gracious host of, that I was able to secure half of the bank’s money, which is more than enough for our purposes. And I did all of this while securing my very timely release. Now, I trust my position at this table is not in question?” </b>Nygma finished, gesturing to the rest for a rebuttal. When none came, he relaxed back into his chair.</p>
<p><b>“You’ve remained in the client’s good graces for now, I’ll give you that.”</b> Oswald snapped his head towards Joker.<b> “Which is more than I can say for you remaining in my good graces! What have you got to contribute?!” </b>Joker leaned back in his chair</p>
<p><b>“Relax Ossy. Sure Batman may have a few of my eggs in his basket, but he hasn’t found my golden goose. Or chocolate bunny if you prefer.”</b> Joker chuckled to himself.</p>
<p><b>“And besides, that’s what you need me for! Someone to keep ol’ Brood and Boots off your tail! And I’ve got just enough party favours left to keep Batman entertained all Easter weekend in my Sunday best! Isn’t that what you’re paying me for?” </b>Cobblepot’s non response was all Joker needed to prove his point, as both men backed off.</p>
<p><b>“If you boys are finished?”</b> Came the request from Ivy. <b>“Can we get down to business?” </b>Joker laughed</p>
<p>
  <b>“Good Suggestion, Bonsai Babe! Yes, lets.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Agreed.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Finally.”</b>
</p>
<p>Cobblepot let out a sigh of exasperation.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Fine then. If everyone is agreement, let’s go over the plan.”</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><b>“Is everyone clear on the plan?” </b>A nod of heads voiced the group’s agreement.</p>
<p><b>“Alright then. You all have your jobs. Get to em, and get out! Quietly! We’ve got a lot of heat on us already, and I don’t need anymore of it coming down on my head!” </b>The group of villains began to get up and leave. Oswald turned his head and snapped his fingers at the Riddler.</p>
<p><b>“Not you Nygma. You stay for now, we’ve got some things to go over.” </b>Nygma begrudgingly sat back down, while Selina, who was nearly out of the door, cocked her around to stare at the two of them.</p>
<p><b>“Why don’t the rest of us get one on one time?” </b>Oswald grinned, as if he’d already been practicing his response.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Private matter. Involving the client. Need to..”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Yeah yeah, Need to know basis only, and I don’t need to know. I get it.” </b>She cut him off with a huff.</p>
<p>Just outside the conference room the two other women held hands. They interlocked fingers for as long as they could, but eventually they both knew they had to break away. Harley looked into Ivy’s eyes as their fingers parted.</p>
<p><b>“I’ll be fine Pammy. You know me, I’m smarter than I looks!” </b>Harley replied in a peppy manner of reassurance. Ivy returned a slight smile.</p>
<p><b>“I know. But it’s not you I’m worried about.”</b> Ivy spoke, her gaze shifting to the purple suited figure. Ivy grasped Harley’s face in her hands.</p>
<p><b>“If he hurts you, if he even touches you, call me. That or find a plant and press into hard, I’ll know. I won’t let that monster hurt you, understand?” </b>Ivy said, her eyes pleading. Harley nodded. The two broke apart eyes still locked to each other until eventually Harley turned away and began walking down the corridor, past the Joker. He watched her pass, then turned to grin a devilish grin and Ivy, before too turning to leave.</p>
<p>Ivy watched her go, her eyes deadlocked on Joker, watching for any sign of movement, anything that would give her a reason to react. She continued to stare even after they disappeared down the hallway. A heavy tap on her shoulder broke Ivy out of her stupor.</p>
<p><b>“Come on.” </b>Selina told her.<b> “We’ve got a job to do.”</b></p>
<hr/>
<p>As soon as the last of his guests left, and the doors closed Oswald cleared his throat.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Right, now we can get to the issue.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“What’s this about, Cobblepot? You do remember I have a task at hand as well, correct? I’m going to have to spend quite some time on that scrambler to have it ready by next Sunday.” </b>Riddler asked as he eased back into his chair. Oswald too, eased back into his, grabbing a cigar.</p>
<p><b>“You’ll have the time, this won’t take long. It’s the clown. He’s becoming a problem.” </b>Cobblepot continued, lighting the cigar and taking a puff.</p>
<p><b>“As if he ever wasn’t one” </b>Riddler said with a shrug.Penguin gave him a glare. Riddler tilted his head.<b> “But I see your point.”</b></p>
<p><b>“He knows too bloody much.” </b>Cobblepot replied, his left hand continuing to hold his cigar while his right absent-mindedly began tearing into yet another phone book.</p>
<p><b>“Indeed. His references clued me in that he knew about our date of attack before we told him. He must have an inside source. Amongst your men, perhaps.” </b>Riddler suggested as he fiddled with his cane.</p>
<p><b>“Do you think I would be so stupid as to let our plans leak?” </b>Cobblepot shook his head to one side to cough, then turned back to stare at Riddler.<b> “You know what he’s been up to?”</b></p>
<p><b>“Admittedly not much. In Arkham my sources of information were somewhat.. limited.” </b>Riddler expressed, as if it pained him to admit to not knowing something.</p>
<p>
  <b>“But what from what I could gleam from my contacts, there’s been a higher level of weapons importing and exporting from Gotham ports ever since March, spiking around the weekends. At first I thought it was you, but well, clown masks are a dead giveaway.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“What sort of weapons? What’s he packing, where’s he getting it from? Who’s he giving it too?! Details Nygma!” </b>Oswald raged, ripping into the book further.</p>
<p><b>“Military grade hardware. Assault rifles, rocket launchers. A great deal of explosives. He’s keeping most of it, but I have it on good authority that some of it is making its way down to Bludhaven, via Tiger Shark’s old routes.” </b>Riddler paused, as if he knew his next bit of information wouldn’t be taken well.<b> </b></p>
<p><b>“As for who’s supplying him, that I do not know. I would have thought you would, given your history.” </b>Cobblepot slumped back in his chair, taking a few quick puffs.</p>
<p><b>“Haven’t been in weapons game in a while. I’ve got no idea who could be crazy enough to supply him. I could call some people, but not many of them will be willing to talk. Not since that bollocks with the Kasnians.” </b>Oswald took a long draw from his cigar, and then let loose a plume of smoke.<b> “Drugs, Nygma, that’s where the money’s at. Much better business.”</b></p>
<p><b>“And much more profitable now too, I hear, ever since Black Mask found a gate his color.” </b>Riddler replied, referencing the mob boss’s recent incarceration.</p>
<p><b>“Safer too. Aside from that punk in motorcycle getup.” </b>Oswald scowled. The two sat there for a moment or two, no words between them, just puffs of smoke.</p>
<p><b>“The clown is going to be a problem Nygma. He’s up to something, and I won’t let it get in the way.” </b>Cobblepot said, breaking the silence in a low voice and bringing the topic back on track.</p>
<p><b>“But he’s necessary if we want our plan to succeed, in order to keep the police and capes sufficiently distracted.” </b>Nygma continued, understanding of their situation.</p>
<p><b>“Exactly. So we need a solution ready if push comes to shove, and it always will with that clown. Remember, the client won’t help us if we can’t meet their needs, and they’ve already provided us with all the resources they’re willing to give already.” </b>Cobblepot finished, gesturing with his cigar.</p>
<p><b>“Well, if something goes wrong, you always have that ace in the hole down on Level 4.” </b>Riddler countered, a smug expression upon his face. Cobblepot shot upright in hiss chair.</p>
<p><b>“How in the bloody hell do you know about that?!” </b>Oswald demanded, his eyes squinting at Nygma’s covered ones.</p>
<p><b>“It’s my job to know things, Cobblepot. Why else would you have Catwoman use my tech to steal an insignificant jewel? Not to mention that some of those chemicals you’re keeping need to be kept in… cold conditions.” </b>Riddler explained, putting extra emphasis on his last two words. Cobblepot slumped back down into his seat, muttering under his breath.</p>
<p><b>“Yeah, yeah, you’re a real smart arse, ain’t ya? If need be I’ll pull that card, but in the mean time I want you to work on a plan for putting that clown down once all’s said and done.” </b>Cobblepot dabbed the end of cigar in his ashtray, putting it out.<b> “You do remember what’s at stake here?” </b>He asked, glancing at Nygma, who had stood up from his chair.</p>
<p><b>“Of Course. Just as much as what’s at stake for you, given what we’ve been promised.” </b>Riddler remarked, twirling his cane and preparing to leave.</p>
<p><b>“Good cus that all hinges on on this job. And if one of us f#cks it up, or that clown decides to throw everything off the rails, or the Batman and his bunches intervene!” </b>As he hit the peak of his rant Cobblepot’s energy seemed to give out on him, so he collapsed back into his chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Then this whole thing goes to shit, and Mockingbird ain’t gonna be happy.”</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have standard knowledge of DC I bet you can figure out exactly who or what Cobblepot's ace in the hole is. Mockingbird however, is another story. Stay tuned for a break-in in Downtown Gotham, followed by some IvyxSelina.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Easy To Grasp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p>
<p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p>
<p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p>
<p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>“QUICKLY! ITS ALMOST THROUGH!! GET SOME MORE CHAIRS, THIS ISN’T GONNA HOLD MUCH LONG..” </b>The shouting guard was cut off by a large mass of green smashing through the doors, breaking the flimsy barricade and slamming into both himself and another guard to the floor. Three of the other guards, who had been busy grabbing more furniture, dropped what they were holding and pulled out firearms, for what good they would do.</p>
<p>The bullets bounced harmlessly off of the thick exterior of the plant as it swung round, knocking one of the guards to his feet as the other two were grabbed by its vines and strung up on the ceiling like a spider webbing up flies. The plant broke through the walls surrounding the doors, making way for the very end of the large mass carrying Poison Ivy. She was riding atop it like one might ride a chariot, controlling the massive plant with both hands like reins on horses.</p>
<p><b>“Awfully dramatic.” </b>Came a voice from above as the grate of an air vent popped open. <b>“I know Cobblepot said make some noise, but you could have just come in the same way I did.” </b>Selina suggested as she peaked her head out. Ivy just gave Selina a slight glare.</p>
<p><b>“You aren’t supposed to mention him, remember? Now get out of there, we have a job to do.” </b>Ivy replied. Selina huffed.</p>
<p><b>“Fine, fine, I’m coming.” </b>Down, below, one of the guards who was lying down, face-first had begun to stir, and was slowly reaching for his gun. Selina dropped down from the vent, landing both feet on the guard’s back, pushing him into the floor and knocking him out cold once again.</p>
<p>From behind her another of the guards who had gotten his second wind leapt forward to attack her with his baton. Hearing him coming Selina whipped around, kicking her left leg forward and jabbing her foot into his gut, following it up with a haymaker with her right fist, knocking him to the floor.</p>
<p><b>“Merciful.”</b> Ivy commented from behind her, her arms crossed as she watched Selina work. Selina turned around to face her.</p>
<p><b>“Why would I not b..”</b> Selina stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed the two other guards on the ceiling were slowly being choked by vines around their throats.<b> “Ivy.”</b></p>
<p>
  <b>“What?”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“They’re just doing their jobs.” </b>Selina said sympathetically.</p>
<p><b>“So? So are we.” </b>Ivy remained steadfast. Selina sighed.</p>
<p><b>“You remember what P said? The heat on us, and in this case I do mean you and me, is big enough already. We don’t need a few extra bodies to add to that.” </b>Selina argued.</p>
<p><b>“Fine.” </b>Ivy said in a huff, dropping her arms to her sides. As she did so the vines retracted into the plant on the ceiling and the two guards fell to the floor, unconscious but alive. Ivy moved off of her large plant, letting it grow into the walls. She started walking past Selina, but stopped to turn around and face her.</p>
<p><b>“You better not being growing soft on us Cat. When the time comes this job may require your hands to get dirty.”</b> Ivy insinuated, pointing her finger at Selina. Selina scoffed.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Please Pamela. I’m not Batman. I’m not afraid to shed a little blood. I just don’t do so without reason. Now can we get on with this?”</b>
</p>
<p>The two moved through the building, trashing each and every room they came across. The facility was far from empty, but they encountered little resistance along the way. Apparently most people were off for the night. Eventually they located their target.</p>
<p><b>“Records room, dead ahead.”</b> Ivy announced, as she used one of her large vines to knock a guard to the floor.</p>
<p><b>“Coming! Just gotta shut down this alarm.” </b>Selina replied, pulling wires out of a fusebox then shutting it close. <b>“Done.”</b></p>
<p><b>“Good. Sooner we get this done, the better.” </b>Ivy said in a huff, using her vine with a return swing to knock the last of the guards towards Selina.</p>
<p><b>“Oh come on Pamela, lighten up.” </b>Selina said with a grin, outstretching her hand and whipping the guard to the floor.</p>
<p>
  <b>“The night is just getting fun.”</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p><b>“I take it back. I think the fun ended a while ago tonight.” </b>Selina dryly commented, as she pulled out another drawer of record after record. Ivy, who was ignoring her, stood above on a platform of plants, using vines to check shelf after shelf of record drawers. The two had moved into the records room, which was.. larger than they had expected. Row after row, piled high to the ceiling was drawer after drawer of various records. The sections of the room were unlabeled, meaning the two women would have to tear apart the place to find what they were looking for. On the upside this helped create the kind of smokescreen mess they were intending to create. On the downside…</p>
<p><b>“This is so boring!” </b>Selina exclaimed, after digging through the contents of yet another drawer, only to come up empty handed. <b>“Shouldn’t this stuff be on a computer already? I knew people here were retro, but it seems like this whole town is stuck in the 40s.” </b>She complained, tossing papers aside. Ivy shrugged. Selina sighed at the lack of a response.</p>
<p>The two worked in silence for a time, Selina begrudgingly and Ivy without concern. Every so often Selina would break from her searching to look up at the other woman for signs of connection, but found none. Inevitably the silence became too much to bear.</p>
<p><b>“So…”</b> Selina started, desperate to break the ice. <b>“What’s Cobblepot got on you that has you under his thumb?”</b> This grabbed Ivy’s attention.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Excuse me?”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“You heard me. Cobblepot has some dirt on you, you want it gone. I’m a curious kitty, and I wanna know what it is.” </b>Selina explained.</p>
<p><b>“You should know why I’m here Selina, for Harley.” </b>Ivy said defensively</p>
<p><b>“Don’t think so Red. See I know Harley, she’s a big girl who can take care of herself. And I know you, and you were on board of this little project from the beginning, well before either of us. Harley may have become part of deal, but there’s another reason you’ve stuck by that fat old bird. So spill.” </b>Selina prodded, her arms intertwined behind her back.</p>
<p><b>“Just because we were on a team together, it doesn’t make us friends. My personal issues are mine alone, none of your business.” </b>Ivy spat back, with a little more venom than she had intended. Selina however, didn’t seem fazed.</p>
<p><b>“Don’t wanna talk? That’s fine, I can talk about myself instead. Of course you probably know why I’m here already.” </b>Selina said, pausing her search. Ivy stared at her.</p>
<p><b>“That politician?” </b>Ivy asked. Selina nodded her head. Ivy thought back to their earlier conversation.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Did you kill him?”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“I might as well have.” </b>Selina said under her breath.The silence descended on them again for a few seconds. Selina sighed again.</p>
<p><b>“Alright, if you don’t wanna talk about Cobblepot, will you at least talk to me about the hocus pocus?” </b>She asked, hoping to keep the conversation going.</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m sorry?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Your magic. I’ve only seen the real stuff on TV, and the fake stuff far too often on bad dates. How does it work?”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Its…complicated. I only really understood most of it when I got that spell-book. Everything else was just trial and error. Magic is easy to grasp, difficult to master. It can be useful in certain situations.” </b>Ivy finished. Selina nodded, then chuckled.</p>
<p><b>“If only it could help us out now.”</b> Selina stated amused. Then she paused as a thought struck her.<b> “Wait….Can it? Can you use it to find the file?” </b>Selina asked excited. Ivy raised her eyebrows, then her face shifted into more of a contemplative look.</p>
<p><b>“Maybe…I only remember a little bit from the book, but there might be a spell that could help us..” </b>Ivy’s eyes landed on Selina’s face.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Give me a lock of your hair.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“What?!” </b>Selina asked, offended.</p>
<p><b>“Just do it.” </b>Selina grumbled, but complied, pulling back her mask. With a small ounce of pain she snapped off one of her ends and handed it to Ivy. <b>“Will this work?”</b></p>
<p><b>“It should. Now concentrate on the schedule. Picture it in front of you.” </b>Selina did as requested, closing her eyes. Ivy put her hands together around the strand of hair, and began chanting. Purple energy encircled in symbols began to emanate from Ivy and her hands, reaching out and touching Selina, lifting her into the air. Selina felt this, and slightly cocked open of her eyes to look.</p>
<p><b>“Uh, Red? Is this supposed to happen?” </b>Selina asked, slightly concerned</p>
<p><b>“Shush, just concentrate.” </b>Ivy commanded in between breaks in her chanting. Selina compiled again, but kept stealing glances at what was going on around them.</p>
<p>The purple energy surrounded Ivy as her plants receded, she soon joined Selina in floating through the air, the symbolized energy being the only thing keeping them aloft. The energy spread out through the records room, pulling the drawers into the air as paper flew around the room in large heaps.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ivy..”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Ignore it Selina, just focus.” </b>The wisps of energy became more violent now, knocking over the shelves and reaching out into the far corners of the room. The orbit of the two women became more chaotic as they began spinning in the air.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Ivy!”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Quite Selina, I’m trying to focus!”</b>The energy was much more destructive now, ripping at the walls and poking holes in the ceiling, as the light emanating from Ivy’s hands grew brighter and brighter. Selina was almost sucked away into the tornado of swirling drawers, papers and any other objects that might have been in the room.</p>
<p><b>“IVY!!” </b>Selina yelled at the top of her lungs as the chanting grew louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>KRACKOOM</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A large bang, like a lightning bolt echoed throughout the room as the light became blinding, then vanished. The energy dissipated as the roaring tornado collapsed. Everything fell to the floor, including Selina and Ivy as the spell finally ended.</p>
<p><b>“Well, that was.. I wanna say fun, but it was not fun in the slightest. You weren’t kidding when you said you were new to this.” </b>Selina grumbled lying prone on theground, as she pushed papers and bits of shelving off in an attempt to get up.</p>
<p><b>“Not…my…fault.” </b>Ivy replied, groggy and disoriented as she pulled herself up. She looked to be in a much worse condition than Selina, her light green pigment looking more sickly and pale. <b>“You…wouldn’t.. shut..up. Couldn’t focus.” </b>Ivy continued as she regained her breath.</p>
<p><b>“Oh, so it’s my fault now, is it?”</b> Selina shot back, oblivious or unconcerned towards Ivy’s state of being as the two got to their feet.</p>
<p><b>“Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t ‘focus’ in a hurricane of…” </b>Selina trailed off as her eyes landed on a file by her feet. She gingerly picked it up.<b> “Wait, wait this is it! Pam this is the schedule! I can’t believe it that stupid spell actually worked!”</b>In her excitement Selina failed to notice Ivy removing a small vial from her plant-pants pocket and downing it in one. Instantly her complexion cleared. Ivy inhaled and then exhaled, breathing deeply before clearing her throat.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Then grab it and let’s go. I think I can hear sirens coming, we should be gone before they get here.”</b>
  <b></b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've got one more chapter as part of this set of three, however it still needs polishing up. I hope to have it fully edited down in the week but it might take until next Saturday (I hope not but thems the breaks.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Stress Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p>
<p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p>
<p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p>
<p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older. </p>
<p>This chapter took much longer than I expected it to take, both to make and edit. Mostly cus I think I'm garbage at writing both lesbian sex and emotional comfort. It's also a long one, both as a thank you for waiting and because I tend to use a lot of descriptors during smut. I hope this version is satisfactory.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Police responded fast. Not a second too soon after the two women made their discreetly out of the building had GCPD squad cars rolled up and surrounded the place, with a chopper above putting a spotlight downward. The women watched from a nearby rooftop, but they knew better than to stick around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ivy using her vines and Selina using her whip, they made their way over the gnarled rooftops of brick and steel of the Upper West Side. As the ran out of the corner of her eye Selina occasionally spotted a dark figure appearing and then disappearing behind them in the distance. She turned to Ivy to say something, but a thought crossed her mind so she remained mum.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two traveled a little farther, eventually arriving at their chosen rendezvous with Penguin’s men. The rendezvous was a small greenhouse atop a building in the Upper West Side, near the port. The greenhouse was a safe-house of Ivy’s.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Make yourself at home.” </b>Ivy offered, gesturing to the couch while she went to tend to her plants.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Not like I have much of a choice. God, screw all this secrecy. Why can’t we just drop this file at Cobblepot’s door and be done with this?”</b> Begrudgingly Selina collapsed on the couch at the two waited.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">10 minutes passed. Then another 15. Then a half an hour. Then a full hour. Finally, as the clock neared 1:30 am Selina, pacing back and forth, lost it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“F#ck, WHERE ARE THOSE GODDAMN PIG HEADED BASTARDS?!” </b>She raged, knocking over a plant pot in her anger. Ivy, who was filing her nails paused and shot Selina a glare.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Watch your temper. You’re lucky that one was empty.”</b> Ivy returned to her nails. Selina threw up her arms in fury.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“How are you so calm about this?! We’ve been here for 2 hours now!” </b>Selina expressed, as she continued to pace back and forth. <b>“I would have thought you, of all people would understand.” </b>Selina huffed. Ivy stood up and dropped the file.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Them. Keeping us out of the loop. Again. Cobblepot and Eddie and even Joker! We’re being left out of discussions. Plans change, ‘need to know’ only. And we’re just getting dragged along for the ride until Penguin decides he’s done with us, and you don’t seem to give a damn!” </b>Ivy slammed her fist down on the table of plant pots.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“YOU DON’T THINK I’M SICK OF THIS?!”</b> Ivy yelled at Selina, startling her.<b> “I’M TERRIFIED FOR HARLEY! SHE’S STUCK, FOR A WHOLE WEEK WITH THAT MONSTER SHE SPENT SO LONG TRAPPED TO! I DON’T KNOW WHAT HE’S DOING TO HER OR WITH HER AND I CAN’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!” </b>Ivy collapsed to her knees, tears welling in her eyes as her voice started to break.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Of course I hate going along with this, but what choice do we have Selina?!” I’m trying to stay strong, for Harley, but I’m cracking up inside. I just don’t know what to do.” </b>Ivy did not weep so openly, but a few tears escaped her eyes down her face. Selina, who had watched her in stunned silence, felt guilt and regret well up in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>‘Poor girl, here I was complaining about me and I never even considered what Ivy’s going through. I get the sense there’s more, but she probably doesn’t wanna talk about it with me.’</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Selina knelt down placed her hands on Ivy’s shoulder in comfort, rubbing them gently. Ivy, holding her head in her hands, made no attempt to resist. No words were spoken, but their eyes met, Ivy’s red with tears, Selina with an apologetic understanding. Ever so gently Selina guided Ivy to the couch. Hoping to break the tension and create a distraction, Selina decided to turn on some quiet tv in the background, one of the few electronics in the safe house.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two lay there for a while longer, uninterrupted. It wasn’t intentional, but slowly over time the two wrapped around each other, almost spooning, Selina attempting to comfort Ivy and Ivy trying to regain some sense of calm and stability. Eventually things settled down to a point where Selina felt she had to say something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Ivy?” </b>Ivy crooked her head around.<b> “I’m sorry.”</b></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“It’s ok. You were just speaking your mind.” </b>Ivy sighed. Her eyes were clear and her face was dry. Selina didn’t quite know how to respond. They sat in silence for a while longer. Time passed as they settled into the couch and each other. Selina absent-mindedly started playing Ivy’s hair. Ivy curled up in Selina’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“What are we going to do?” </b>Ivy asked, not so much to her companion, but more so as a question posed to herself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Don’t know. We’re f#cked really.” </b>Selina said casually, the fight in her voice gone, now left with a cool apathetic acceptance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“That we are.” </b>Ivy craned her head around to try and see the grandfather clock, but she could not. <b> “How long has it been?” </b>She asked Selina. Selina squinted her eyes at the clock in corner of the room, blinking away sleep crowding her vision.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“Three hours. It’s 2:30.” </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“They aren’t coming.”</b> Ivy shuffled a bit out of Selina’s embrace. <b>“I’ll go give to Penguin himself, whether he likes it or not.”</b></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Right now?” </b>Selina hadn’t meant it, but a small pout showed on her face. Ivy caught it out of the corner of her eye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Oh, doesn’t want me to leave, do we?” </b>Ivy smiled, but Selina couldn’t see that. Ivy teasingly rubbed up closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“No, no, no I agree with you going its just… uh.. a little late that’s all. Might be a bit risky going out all alone.”</b> Selina reasoned, although instead of looking at Ivy she kept glancing up and to her left.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Aww, it’s sweet of you to be so concerned. Don’t worry, Mama can take care of herself.” </b>She gestured forming her hand into a crushing fist, and a nearby plant made the same motion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“I’m sure you can. But maybe you can stay around a little longer. You know, crash here and then by sunrise you give the bird his paper. If he’s gonna make us wait..” </b>Ivy turned over to face Selina.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“You do want me to stick around!” </b>Ivy exclaimed. She grabbed onto Selina side and pushed her down, while Ivy, slightly giddy moved on top. <b>“Ohhh Pussycat I’m both flattered and astounded. I didn’t know you could get into anything not wearing a mix of spandex, cotton and leather. </b>Ivy continued, her hands tracing along the zipper of Selina’s suit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Old history. And speaking of history, I’m pretty sure you and Harley aren’t.” </b>Selina counter, gently pushing Ivy’s hands down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“We’re more open than you’d think. She likes to play around with Floyd every now and then.” </b>Ivy arched upwards and stopped. <b>“But you’re right, we shouldn’t… No you know what? We should. Harley’s fine, if she wasn’t by now she would have sent me a signal. And Joker won’t let me see her for a week, so he and Penguin can go f#ck themselves. I’m stressed, I need relief and you smell nice. Why shouldn't I?” </b>Ivy leaned back down on top of Selina.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“My only question is, do you want this? Honestly. Because if not I’ll back off right here and now.” </b>Selina paused, her face a flurry of thoughts yet all of them unreadable. Occasionally she would glance past Ivy, up above and off into the distance. Then some unreadable thought crossed her mind, and a grin set on her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Sure, why not?” </b>They embraced. As Ivy lowered her face closer to Selina’s though, Selina put up a finger to stop her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Just, one question I have. Aren’t your lips supposed to be, well.. toxic? I mean I know I’ve seen you kiss Harley but I always figured that was some sort of lip covering or something.” </b>Ivy grinned. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“Why don’t you come here and find out?”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>Smut Begins</b>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their lips connected, and Selina was grateful that ‘poisoned by dangerous albeit sexy villainess’ would not be her obituary. It was a good kiss, although one filled with a lot of hesitance as the two took in what they were doing. Ivy broke off first, and Selina initially started worrying if she had done something wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Hang on.”</b> She outstretched one hand, and made a strange gesture.<b> “Just gotta give us a little privacy.”</b> Hearing something touch the glass, Selina peered up past the back of the couch to see green vines and leaves covering the glass panes of the greenhouse and slowing making its way up. Selina looked up, although once again not at Ivy, but a little bit past her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Could..could you leave the skylight clear please? You just look really good in that moonlight.” </b>Ivy gave her a sideways glance, but she took the compliment and accepted the request, letting the moonlight continue to bath the room while the walls of the greenhouse closed up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Thanks. Here, in return I’ll help you out of that.” </b>Selina offered, grasping at the seams of Ivy’s outfit. Ivy cocked a smug smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“You don’t need to.” </b>With a flick of her wrist, plants sprouted out from the clothes themselves, ripping them off of her body, but in a way that didn’t seem like it damaged the clothes themselves. Ivy’s buck naked body came out on full display.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Now then, let’s get you more comfortable, shall we?” </b>Ivy put her lips to Selina’s neck and started dotting it with kisses, while her fingers went to work on the zipper of Selina’s suit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Impressive trick” </b>Selina countered, remaining surprising cool despite what was on offer before her, only taking the opportunity to rest her hands on Ivy’s bouncy cheeks. Ivy continued to press into her. <b>“I imagine that can come in handy in… certain situations” </b>Ivy murmured her affirmation, or what sounded like affirmation into Selina’s shoulder while she managed to get the zipper down past Selina’s nipples.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“So are your clothes all plants, or is there some sort of fabric in there…”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Selina?” </b>Ivy said, coming up for air.<b> “You’re ruining the moment.”</b></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“Sorry.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“It’s fine. I’ve almost got this down.” </b>Ivy returned, pulling the zipper past Selina’s navel and finally hitting the end of the line, revealing the tip of her panties. Ivy excitedly started to peel back the leather suit but stopped when she noticed something about Selina’s top, or lack thereof.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“No bra?”</b> She questioned. Selina, breasts swinging openly, just gave her a look.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“You’re questioning me on my clothing choices now?” </b>Selina asked, kicking off her boots as she spoke. Ivy shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Fair enough. I would like to talk about your choices in tattoos sometime.” </b>Ivy replied, gesturing to an etching on Selina’s waist. Selina shook her head in mock annoyance as Ivy shimmied her way down the couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ivy peeled back the leather around Selina’s hips back, undoing a half-belt that went around the back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“This all one piece? Need to know.” </b>Ivy questioned as she tossed the half belt, whip and gadgets all to the floor. Selina nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“How you wanna do this?” </b>Selina asked. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“You pull your arms and legs in, I pull the pants down. Easy.” </b>Selina nodded, preparing to do so, when she remembered what she had on her hands. As she began to pull her gloves off, however, Ivy put her hand up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Don’t. Leave em on. I like the leather.” </b>Selina cocked an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“You sure? They do have.. these.” </b>Selina extended her right hand out into an open palm in fluid motion. Five small yet sharp retractable claws popped out from each finger. Selina gestured towards them with her other hand before sheathing them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Sure. I like it rough.” </b>Ivy grinned, before sticking her head down again. Selina honestly couldn’t tell if she was joking.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whether Selina was ready or not Ivy grabbed hold of the pants of the leather suit and pulled. Selina, to avoid being pulled down with the suit, quickly pulled in her arms and legs, stripping the leather of her body. The suit landed next to her boots, leaving Selina in nothing but her gloves, panties and headpiece. Ivy licked her lips. She slid her lower body to the very end of the couch in order to line her face up to Selina’s crotch. Glancing up, she saw Selina fidgeting, her hands rubbing against her collar, goggles and stylized head piece.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Don’t you dare take any of that off.” </b>Ivy commanded. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Seems like there’s a fetish here I’m unaware of.” </b>Nevertheless, Selina relented. Without warning Ivy ripped off Selina’s panties, causing Selina to yelp as cool air brushed against her pussy lips. Ivy wasted no time and dove right in, using her tongue to tease the outer lips, giving her clitoris the occasional lick. Unlike she was with most of her other lovers Ivy was gentle with Selina. She wanted to ease her into it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Selina was having none of this. After a minute of gentle highs and lows, Selina grabbed hold of Ivy’s head and pulled her in. Surprised, Ivy flailing tongue went straight into Selina’s hole. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Mhmm, that’s the spot. Come on don’t just sit around like a dead fish, play around.” </b>Ivy got deep inside, eating Selina out with experience Selina actually wasn’t used to. She’d been with women beforehand, but those had mostly been one off occasions with women who were fresh and naive. Ivy though, Ivy was very used to eating pussy. She knew just the areas where attention was needed, where would trigger Selina best. She curved around Selina lips, adding a nice hot breath or two to grace Selina’s vulva before Ivy dabbed away at the clit or the opening. Selina rocked back and forth on the couch, eyes closed, moaning at the sensation. She was enraptured. So much so that she let go of Ivy’s head, her gloved hands reaching up to play with her heaving breasts. This gave Ivy her chance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gently, as to not alert Selina, Ivy slowly moved her right hand off of Selina’s knee and pushed her tongue up and keeping it on Selina’s clit. Selina tossed and turned even more, necessitating Ivy to have to put her left hand on Selina’s waist to keep steady. Reading her right hand, she extended two fingers, and once again with no warning, jabbed them in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Selina’s eyes opened wide and she gasped for breath. Ivy showed her no mercy. As quick as they were in, her fingers were out again, then back in again. Ivy kept up the pace, pushing in and out. Eventually her fingers remained in Selina’s pussy, but they never stopped thrusting. Ivy also didn’t let up with her tongue. She continued teasing Selina’s outer lips all while stimulating her clit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time Selina didn’t play with her boobs. She couldn’t. She was at a sense of pleasure and sensation, so intense that if she went any further she would climax there and then. And Ivy was doing her damndest to keep her on that edge. And she was good at doing so. Every time Selina felt her orgasm approaching Ivy slowed down, or backed off entirely.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually, it became slightly tortuous for Selina. She put her hands back on her breasts to try and force her orgasm to happen, but Ivy accounted for this and took her fingers out, now only gently tracing her vulva. Selina whimpered through pursed lips as her pussy was drenched and her orgasm slowly died down. Ivy took her mouth off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“If you want it, you’re gonna have to beg for it.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“F#ck you Ivy.” </b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Doesn’t sound much like begging to me.” </b>Ivy stuck one finger in and wiggled it around. Juices squirted out as Selina could feel her orgasm building up again. Cruelly Ivy pulled out again. Selina heaved in and out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Fine! Just let me finish, please!” </b>Selina expressed, running out of breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Say it.” </b>Ivy commanded. Selina shot her a look of annoyance and disdain, but compiled regardless.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Fuck me Ivy. Fuck my pussy with your fingers and make me cum! Fuck me, please!” </b>Selina begged like she was in heat. Ivy compiled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With one swift motion, Ivy stuck her fingers back in, jackhammering straight away. If Selina’s screams were any louder, they would have broken glass. She alternated between high pitched shrieks and deep breathes as a massive, and long overdue orgasm hit. Selina leaked like a broken faucet as she gripped onto her breasts for dear life, ever so careful not to pop out the claws. Ivy kept going even as vaginal fluids coated her fingers. She put her tongue back in, lapping up the juices, and didn’t stop until Selina was done.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Uh..huh…huf..” </b>Selina struggled to regain her breath, arms to her sides, eyes staring upwards.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Good?” </b>Ivy questioned, grin wide on her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Hff…you bitch.” </b>Ivy giggled. Selina glared at her, but she couldn’t keep up the mock anger for long and her face broke, giggling right along with the other woman. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“I can see why Harley takes such a shine to you. You really know how to work a vagina.” </b>Selina commented, wiping beads of sweat off her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Well, I’ve owned one for about 30 years now, give or take. I think I know how it operates.” </b>Ivy replied, shimming up on the couch a bit so her head matched Selina’s waist. Selina scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Not the same thing and you know it.” </b>Ivy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“I hear you. Early college, bi-curious experiment days?” </b>Ivy guessed, relating to her own experiences. She also took the liberty to push her head up slightly further and rest her face practically in between Selina’s breasts. Selina shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Didn’t go to college. For me it was more like… repeat acquaintances.” </b>Selina explained, obviously leaving some details out but sharing all she intended to share.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Sounds like fun.” </b>Ivy left it at that, pushing herself up, using Selina’s waist as an object to steady herself. She was about a foot in the air when Selina stopped her by grabbing Ivy by the arm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Woah woah woah, hold on a second. Did you think we were done?” </b>When Ivy shrugged and didn’t reply, Selina shook her head and grabbed Ivy by the shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Nuh uh. I am so getting you back for what you just pulled.” </b>With an impressive feat of strength Selina hefted over her body, flipping their positions. Ivy landed with her back to the couch, pressed down by Selina, who now hovered on top.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Selina… Not that I don’t appreciate the thought, but.. my tolerance is a little higher than yours. There are nights where not even Harley can make me squirt. I really don’t think you can do this.” </b>Selina raised one eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Oh really? You don’t think so huh? Consider the challenge accepted, fern bush.” </b>Selina declared, gesturing to Ivy pubic hair. Ivy scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Now what sort of toys do you have around here? Considering how ‘high’ you think your endurance is I think I’ll need more than just my fingers. </b>Selina continued, swivelling her head around to check the safe-house. Ivy pursed her lips together in contemplation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Not sure. It’s been awhile since Harley and me did anything here.” </b>She glanced down at Selina’s nether regions, still dripping a bit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“I could always attach some plants..”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“No. No plant dick.” </b>Selina said firmly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Why not? It’s completely painless. And I can make it feel like the real thing.” </b>Ivy argued. Selina shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“From what Harley’s told me, it takes a century before you’re fully clean after using that thing. And not everyone wants their lady parts smelling like plants for a week. No plant dick, that’s final.” </b>Selina demanded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“I could make it smell nice.” </b>Ivy grumbled under her breath. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Fine, let me check what we have.” </b>Before Selina could ask how Ivy would do that pinned under her, Ivy outstretched her right arm. Vines sprouted from the plants around and started moving through the various drawers and started pulling them out. Selina crossed her arms and watched them work, momentarily wondering how Ivy knew what they were feeling. Finally, after a bit of searching one of the vines latched onto something.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Got it.” </b>Ivy answered. The vine pulled out a black strap-on with a dual pleasure inside. It was around 8 inches in size. The vine slowly brought it over to the couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“I’ll take that.” </b>Selina said, unhooking the strap-on from the vine and started applying toher waist.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“This Harley’s? Feels like it would fit her waist.” </b>Selina questioned as she adjusted the toy. Ivy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“It’s not her only one. She’s got a few that are a bit too..crazy for me.” </b>Ivy responded, keeping up the conversation in the lull between movement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Coming from the woman who thinks a plant cock is normal.” </b>Selina pointed out, tightening the harness before slotting the inside dildo firmly into her awaiting pussy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Mhmm, that’s the stuff.” </b>Taking a second to adjust to the feeling of the dildo inside her, Selina then bent forward, her left arm reaching down and off the couch for something. She pulled up her whip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Kinky. What exactly are you gonna use that for?” </b>Ivy asked, grinning. Selina shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Don’t get your hopes up. We aren’t there yet. I just need this to keep you still.” </b>Selina answered, bending forward again with the whip, past Ivy’s head to bind her hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Alright. Not what I was hoping for but still pretty sexy.”</b> Ivy commented as she felt the whip tighten around her hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Between this and the claws comment I’m questioning what exactly you and Harley get up to.” </b>Selina replied binding the end of the whip around a lamp pole. Ivy just grinned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Alright, that’s taken care of. Just one last thing to do.” </b>Before Ivy could ask, Selina shoved two fingers into her mouth, touching her throat. Ivy tasted leather and fought back the urge not to gag.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Shut you up. Now let me work.” </b>Selina pinned Ivy’s legs down under hers, grabbed onto Ivy’s breast with her free hand, lined up the strap-on with Ivy’s pussy, and pushed in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If it was obvious that it wasn’t Ivy’s first time eating pussy, it was doubly obvious that it wasn’t Selina’s first time using a strap-on. She was rough, no mistaking that. She rode Ivy like a plastic rodeo bull and treated her like she was a sex doll. But Selina was good at doing that. She had a rhythm that would make you believe she was used to having a penis. Ivy couldn’t speak, but she could moan, and moan she did into the glove.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Mhmm, You like this?” </b>Selina asked rhetorically as she thrust in again. She bent her top half lower, getting her face closer to Ivy’s. Sweat from Selina’s skin dripped onto Ivy’s body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“I’m gonna take my glove off now, and leave it shoved it your mouth. If you don’t want me to, speak up.” </b>Selina grinned. Ivy glared at her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With her now free hand, Selina fitted the glove into a gag that couldn’t be easily spit out, and shoved down Ivy’s throat. Ivy felt stinging tears well up in her eyes. Selina’s gloveless hand then went to work on Ivy’s boobs, teasing the areolae and squeezing them. Selina then took her gloved hand and slipped it underneath Ivy’s ass, grabbing a fist full of her cheek. Selina then moved her legs in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Lift your legs up. I wanna see you squirm.” </b>Ivy did as she was told and raised her legs, one supported by Selina’s arm and the other resting on Selina’s shoulder. Selina moved her left arm to hook around Ivy’s leg to take the weight off, sitting up in a squatting position. Selina then pulled almost all the way out, leaving only the tip still in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Now I’m gonna put it back in, but first you have to tell me you want it. Do you want my big thick cock Ivy?” </b>Selina said, with a wide, smug smile, clearly enjoying the shoe being on the other foot. Ivy glared at her again, but complied.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Mgmmghummghm” </b>Ivy gargled into the glove, no clear words at all present.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“Speak up a bit now Ivy.”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“HAMMWHMMHMHCKMM” </b>Ivy yelled louder, this time a sound or two of a recognizable word making it through. Tears streamed down her face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <b>“One more time?”</b>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“MHGMHRMM COCK! I WANT YOUR COCK GIVE IT TO ME PLEASE PLEASE!” </b>Ivy yelled, finally spitting out the glove onto her sweating body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“That’s my girl.” </b>Selina grinned, and shoved the plastic rod back inside of Ivy. Ivy hollered and Selina thrusted. Unlike Selina’s earlier screams Ivy’s were deeper and uproarious. Selina loved it. Ivy was loud and messy, sweat, tears and saliva dripped down her red stained face as she yelled practically every dirty word in book for fucking.With only a few thrusts Ivy came, soaking the leather harness and pooling out onto the couch. Selina just kept going, ignoring the coming rise of her orgasm and powering on through, shoving the 8 inch phallic stick in as deep as it would go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">Ivy’s body rocked and she twisted and turned, twitching out as she hit the end of her climax and felt her arousal build up again. This one took a bit longer, but Selina kept fucking her, driving into her giving no relief aside from the one her body gave her. Eventually Ivy came again from the constant pile-driving and so Selina saw fit to end it there, reaching forward to undo the bind around Ivy’s hands.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“So, looks like I outdid myself.” </b>Selina spoke finally, a half cocked smile on her face, taking deep breathes, her body glistening with sweat and her goggles slightly askew. She ripped off the strap-on, the outside of the harness wet from Ivy’s juices and the inside from Selina’s own. She also pulled off the other glove and dropped it with the strap-on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ivy didn’t respond, she was exhausted, panting for air, her limbs limp as she lay there, coming down from the high. Selina shrugged and collapsed on top, their breasts intertwining as they merged into a sweaty heap of woman. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Neither moved for a while. They just let the moment stick with them while their heart palpations slowed down. Their bodies heaved with each breath as their limbs lay frayed outward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“It’s recycled.” </b>Ivy mumbled out after moments of silence.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Huh?” </b>Selina asked, puzzled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“My clothes. They’re recycled material mixed in with plant fibres holding them together.” </b>Ivy explained.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Oh. Thanks, I guess.” </b>Selina let out. Ivy shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“You asked.” </b>Ivy offered. Selina tilted her head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“I guess I did.” </b>Selina chuckled lightly, thinking back to the start of the session.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“It’s padded. The inside of the catsuit, it’s padded near the top for protection so it feels fine to wear with no top on. And I didn’t feel like putting on a bra this morning.” </b>Selina explained, returning the favour. Ivy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Right. And the tattoo?” </b>Ivy grinned, while Selina buried her face into Ivy’s chest in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“I was twenty two, alright! Give me a break.” </b>Selina defended herself. The two laughed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A few more minutes of silence went by after the laughter died down. Selina eventually regained her breath enough to pull herself off Ivy. The process was made slightly more difficult by the fact that all the sweat had made the two sticky, requiring Selina to quite literally pull them apart. As she sat down on the other side of the couch Selina took a once over of her body, noticing how hot and wet it was. Ivy got up from the couch.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“You have a shower in here or nearby?” </b>Selina questioned. Ivy shook her head, as plant vines pulled up the end of a garden hose with a nozzle on it and a bar of soap. She stood over a large vent in the floor, the purpose of which now seemed clear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Afraid you’ll have it make do with this.” </b>Ivy informed her, before switching it on. Water sprayed from the end as Ivy used the vines as extra limbs, one to hold up the hose while the other scrubbed her down with the soap. She didn’t have any shampoo, so she simply washed her hair out. Sweat, dirt and soapy water washed down the holes in the vent. Ivy turned round a couple of times in the process and noticed Selina stealing glances at her, while also looking up through the skylight at…something, Ivy couldn’t tell in the dark.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“You’re welcome to join me.” </b>Ivy spoke up, hoping to grab Selina’s attention from whatever above was holding it. Selina took a long look at Ivy, licking her lips as her eyes glanced over every inch of Ivy’s body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Tempting. But you seemed pretty tuckered out after last round, princess. Think I’ll give your delicate body a break.” </b>Selina explained teasingly, smirk wide on her face. Ivy rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“I was delicate? You were a heaving, panting animal, Cat.” </b>Ivy fired back. Selina raised her eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Oh really? I still got one more in me princess, If you’d like to go again.” </b>Selina offered with a suggestive look. Ivy pursed her lips in mock contemplation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Ooh, Tempting. But my offer was mainly about cleanliness and conserving water. Besides,..” </b>Ivy shut off the water and pulled a towel towards her. <b>“I’m all done.”</b> She finished drying down her body with the towels and then snapped her fingers. From around the room a new outfit was pulled together, snapping around Ivy’s body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">Smut Ends</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Where are you off to?” </b>Selina asked from the couch. Ivy finished adjusting the pieces of her new suit together before responding.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Iceberg Lounge.” </b>Ivy replied, as her eyes darted around the room, looking for the file. Selina glanced at the clock.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“You sure? It’s almost sunrise, he’s definitely asleep.” </b>Selina questioned. Ivy nodded as she noticed the file on one of the tables and strode over to it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“I don’t give a damn. If he wanted to sleep he should have made sure his boys were on time. I’m going to wake him up and give him a piece of my mind.” </b>Ivy replied as she picked up the file and headed for the door.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>'Atta girl.’ </em>Selina thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“Ivy wait!” </b>Selina called out as Ivy was about to leave. Ivy turned her head around.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“We’re gonna make it through this. You, me and Harley. I think I have a plan now, we just have to be patient. So… be careful. Please.” </b>Selina explained, trailing off a bit at the end. Ivy made no expression for a few moments, and Selina briefly wondered if maybe she said the wrong thing. Then Ivy smiled, a big, wide,genuine smile. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><b>“I will be. And thanks. I hope you’re right.” </b>And like that, she was gone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Selina stared at the empty door for a few moments longer before sighing at staring down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>‘God, I look like a mess.’ </em>She stared over at the shower supplies Ivy had left her. <em>‘I could clean up with that. Or…’</em>She glanced upward.<em>’I could get someone to help me out.’ </em>Selina mused staring up once again, through the skylight to a building above, at a figure who’d been watching her all night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope I did alright with this one. Not a lot of plot in this one but that's kinda the point. Comments and criticism are always welcome and appreciated, please feel free.</p>
<p>Next time, two weeks from now, we find out just who was watching Ivy and Selina(really shouldn't be a surprise based on this story) get a little inside into the villains plans and Selina's role in all of this. As well as more smut. Cus that's what this story is about.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Behind Closed Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p>
<p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p>
<p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p>
<p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hadn’t taken Dick that long to figure out Nygma’s riddle. As soon as he made sure the situation at the bank was settled and after giving Starfire a goodbye, promising to get back to their talk another time, for however long she was in Gotham, Dick settled down in his apartment to work, going over the footage his mask had recorded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Shiner than diamonds, taller than a crane. Where the no-goods go to make their gain. What am I?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To the average person the riddle wouldn’t mean much, but to a Gothamite a few phrases struck a cord. A “no-good” might be seen as a childish descriptionof a costumed criminal, but in Gotham the phrase was a derogatory slang for drifters, out of towners, but more often these days those with wealth or potential who moved out of town to pursue a better life or other opportunities, the notion being that one was betraying their home town by doing so. The slang had arisen in the city during some radical political rally back in the 1980s, it being short for that rally’s slogan “No Good For Gotham.”. From there, one could connect that slang with the riddle’s first line, to conclude the destination of the “no-goods” and a popular choice for those moving out of Gotham, Metropolis, its sister city, known for its tall, looming, polished and shiny skyscrapers. And the place most often used to get to and fro Gotham and Metropolis would be the Kane Central Terminal, located in Sommerset. The pieces fit like a glove.</p>
<p>And yet, it didn’t sit right with Dick. The clues were all there, presented in a such a simple manner. It was easy. Too easy. If Nygma just wanted to pull him along, why try to kill him? Plus, the language Nygma used, diamonds, cranes, no-goods. It was all very specific. Not to mention the speech he had given beforehand seemed to be cluing him in, hinting at a bigger riddle. Riddler was too arrogant for his own good, he couldn’t stand not dangling all the clues right in front of others. It was in his nature.</p>
<p>Time passed. Day slowly turned to evening. And despite going over every piece of footage of the talk and fight with Nygma, and doing a cursory glance over Kane Central Terminal just to be safe, Dick still felt he was missing something. Then, as he watched the footage a fifth time and began to wonderit hit him like a ton of bricks. Backwards. Riddler put emphasis on backwards. Playing the footage in reverse finally yielded results, and another, much clearer riddle hidden in the static of Riddler’s transmission.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Lighter than I appear, More of me than what’s seen. A place where the rich go to priss and preen.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Iceberg Lounge. <em>‘So I guess that’s one mystery solved. Although it doesn’t answer who’s supplying him with his equipment, unless Cobblepot is back in the weapons game. But it does tell us that Nygma and Cobblepot are working together, along with Poison Ivy and Catwoman. Perhaps Harley as well.’</em></p>
<p>Dick moved to grab his things, but paused as he considered what his next move should be. He glanced towards the door, briefly entertaining the thought of bringing Jason along.</p>
<p><em>‘He does know the most about Penguin’s recent operations.’ </em>Dick contemplated. However, another thought dissuaded that idea. <em>‘We know nothing about what Penguin and the rest are up to. We need information. We need recon. And if I bring Jason, things will only end in a bloodbath.’</em></p>
<p>Resolved to go alone, despite the possible dangers, Dick decided to make one last move as he suited up, to inform other members of the Bat-Family using their private network. <em>‘Barbara and I are…. still weird right now. We’ll talk, but later. She’s got other things on her plate anyways, Burnside is always in an uproar. Tim is probably out with Steph tonight, but I’ll send him a message anyways. Little D I have no idea what he’s up to, but he’s probably busy with school work. Best not to bother him. And Bruce…’ </em>Dick paused, thinking over the missed call for earlier. <em>’He’s been distant. He’s probably obsessing over finding Joker, but he needs to know this too.’ </em>Dick finished the sending the last of his messages as he put on his mask and leaped out of the window.</p>
<p>It took longer to get across town than Dick had anticipated. It was dusk by the time he reached the pointy, bright white and spiky dome of the Iceberg Lounge. The high class, trendy Gotham nightclub was on its own private, man-made island in the Miller Harbour, sticking out of and connecting to the rest of the Fashion District via a bridge. It looked like a gaudy, avant-garde, poor man’s Fortress of Solitude. Spotlights placed around the club illuminated the ground floor and cast out into the night sky, making it difficult to get close unseen. Difficult, but not impossible.</p>
<p>It was fortunate that the owner of the establishment also had places. High above, where the jagged ends of the iceberg simulacrum met hid the upper floors of Cobblepot’s business, barred from the public and hidden in the darkness, away from the glare of the spotlights. On one side of the building there was a point in time where the spotlights separated, creating a triangle of shadow free of any cameras. This was Dick’s opening.</p>
<p>Starting off from the height of the Aparo Expressway, Nightwing assembled the Long Distance Line Launcher. A more advanced version the basic Line Launcher gadget the LDLL was designed with a bazooka like firing end withlarge grapple attachments that could support at least 400 lbs, and an extendable, retractable line. Dick stuck one end of the line onto the bridge before firing the other end, out across the bay, hitting one of the top spires of the iceberg. Grabbing on to the line with his handle, Dick slid across. He sailed high in the air, above the water and noise below. Gliding past the rows of spotlights just as they began to cross over. Pressing tightly on the handle, he slowed his diagonal descent down to a snail’s pace, lightly tapping against the plastic shell of the dome.</p>
<p>Quickly retracting the line and grapple from the bridge while tying himself to the other one, Dick started to survey the area. Using the zoom function in the lenses of his mask, Dick first decidedDown below near the main entrance, groups of finely dressed people entered and exited as they chatted among themselves. Dick could spy a few figures of note in Gotham’s social circles, but no one of high criminal authority. <em>‘I suppose it was too much to hope Riddler would walk in through the front door.’</em>He started scanning the areas around the Lounge. Of them there were two areas to which people walked to and fro from the doors of the club, the above ground parking lot, which seemed to hold a lot of prestigious spots. The other was a tunnel that seemed to go down into an underground parking garage. Despite a large number of interesting vehicles in the parking and coming from the garage, including a number of limousines, priceless old automobiles, and a bus of all things there was nothing too out of the ordinary.</p>
<p>Dick started making his way around the upper spires. Down below he could peer in through the skylights of the Lounge to see the sights. There was restaurant seating, cabaret shows, a ballroom, a casino floor, even a gift shop.</p>
<p><em>‘This place sure has come a long way from being a dive bar in the Bowery.’ </em>Dick observed. It would be a nice place to go for an evening, if the seediness and the stench of background criminal affairs didn’t waif off the place like the smell of dead cat. Behind closed doors and curtain covered private tables, shady and illicit deals were held. Drugs mostly, although Dick could tell certain parts of the club operated almost like a black market, where all kinds of illegal weaponry, dangerous chemical and other nasty business was trafficked, with the Big Bird on top of the place taking a cut of all transactions.</p>
<p>It was tempting to bust in there and then, to put the brakes on this hub of criminal commerce, but Dick knew better. For one, he’d have a hard time doing so. As skilled as Dick was, he couldn’t fight hundreds of gang members, mafia types and the occasional D Lister super villain, especially not without backup. For another, even if he could, he couldn’t be sure anything would stick to the Penguin. That was the thing that made Cobblepot difficult to deal with, he always found a way to bounce back. No matter how many times he was ousted, beaten or imprisoned, Cobblepot always managed to recover. What’s more, he manipulated the system to do so, often putting himself back in the good graces of Gotham’s elite. Bruce had done a lot in his time to patch up the holes of corruption that Gotham had known for so long, but there were always those like Cobblepot who managed to slip through the cracks.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘If this Riddler and Ivy connection does lead back to Cobblepot, then there could be some evidence that he can’t weasel his way out of. And If Cobblepot goes down, all of this does too.’</em>
</p>
<p>Turning away from the lower levels Dick began scaling the upper spires, looking around form any sort of opening. He found one, hidden in the fake ice, a submarine like window, locked shut. Deploying his lock-pick, he swiftly had the lock undone and stepped inside. The room he found himself in seemed to be Cobblepot’s office, a bit of a dusty mess, but at one point perhaps quite elegant. Dick began scouring through the various bits of paperwork on and in the desk.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, despite all of Cobblepot’s faults, he kept his books in order and kept them clean. Not one page of all the papers hinted at any of Cobblepot’s back alley dealings, nor to any relationship with any criminal element, super or otherwise. Just ordinary club bookkeeping. Finding the contents of the office of no use, Dick was about to peruse the other rooms on the top floor, when out of the corner of his eye he noticed something. Down below, where the river separated the Iceberg Lounge from the rest of the Fashion District, he noticed two figures, hidden in shadow, away from the bright lights of the club. What was noticeable about the figures is that instead of walking across the nearby bridge, they seemed to somehow be making their way over the water. Zooming in with his mask, he recognized them.</p>
<p><em>‘Ivy. And Selina. Now where are they off too?’ </em>Dick glanced around the room as if wondering if maybe there was more to investigate, but even he couldn’t pass up on as good of a lead as this. Quickly putting everything back into a semi-neat pile, he leapt out of the window and began his pursuit.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick stayed on their tail for a while. They had a head start on him, but that was alright. Dick elected to hang back a bit, as to not be seen. He followed them down through the Fashion District, past Grant Park, out through the Diamond District and all the way to Upper West Side, finally losing them around Gaimen Avenue. Frustrated at his loss, he decided to circle the neighbourhood a while longer, to find some crime to blow off steam and in the hopes of spotting them again.</p>
<p>Unfortunately for Dick, the night was quiet. Only one convenience store robbery, and the thug only had a knife. Dick patrolled for awhile, but overall it seemed as though the Upper West Side was a well-kept area of town. Perhaps not strangely, but disappointing to Dick, no other Bat-Family members or crime-fighters made their appearance known. It wasn’t odd, the Upper West Side was again, far from the most crime ridden area of town, and not every member of the Bat-Family patrolled every night, but it would have been nice to see some familiar faces, Dick mused as he swung around the same street corner for the fourth time. When he neared Old Gotham on his round trip, in the thought that perhaps the villainess had doubled back, he thought he spied Cass a couple rooftops away in the distance, but he couldn’t be sure.</p>
<p>Finally, after almost an hour of boring patrol, just when he was about to throw in the towel, a dispatch came over his police radio, saying that strange lights and loud noises had been seen at a warehouse in the northern Upper West Side, where an alarm had also been briefly tripped.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Could be worth a look. Certainly better than wasting time here.’</em>
</p>
<p>Dick’s luck held. As he reached the warehouse, belonging to some security firm or the like, he spotted the persons of interest he had been looking for. After pausing a moment to observe the incoming GCPD force, they took off across the rooftops at a fast pace. Determined not to lose them this time, Dick let go of caution and kept in step with them, only a few metres behind. They traveled far to the northwest, moving quickly away from the scene of the crime. At one point as Dick ran, he saw Selina slightly crook her head round to scan off into the darkness. Dick quickly dived behind a chimney, and prayed that she hadn’t seen him in the shadows. When no word came, Dick resumed his pursuit, making sure to keep a slightly greater distance from the two.</p>
<p>Finally the tailing ended at a small greenhouse atop a building. The two women went inside, and Dick went to work finding himself an observation stop. Fortunately, there was a larger building overlooking the greenhouse where Dick could perch. Looking down on them from above Dick zoomed in on their interactions. They were having some sort of conversation, but the sound didn’t travel through the glass and Dick couldn’t see their lips well enough to read them. They passed around some sort of blue folder between, which Dick gleamed held some importance.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Maybe they’re meeting a contact here. I should keep watch, they might be coming any minute.’</em>
</p>
<p>Evidently that was the most incorrect statement Dick would make all night. The two women made small talk as they each got up to different activities around the greenhouse, watering plants, watching tv, doing their makeup, and the occasional small talk, some of which Dick made out, some of which he couldn’t. Dick made himself busy, making his stakeout spot as comfortable as possible and making himself as unnoticeable as possible.</p>
<p>Eventually, however, time passed and Dick lost focus. Stealing a glance every now and then, Dick started flipping through his phone. He found that his messages to both Bruce and Tim had yet gone unanswered. Bored and becoming easily distracted, he started scrolling through his various social media. He found a few funny posts by the Titans accounts, one of Vic and Donna in an arm wrestling contest (Dick had money on Donna) another of the new stereo system Gar mentioned being installed. He found that Roy had updated his profile with a few more pictures, although these were less Kori focused, and Kori hadn’t updated at all. <em>‘ Wonder if she’s still in town.’</em></p>
<p>Hours passed. Dick started growing more tired. He kept glancing down every now and then to check, but found nothing more than the two women curled up on the couch and watching tv. <em>‘Maybe I was wrong, and they aren’t meeting anyone. Selina’s just crashing here.’</em></p>
<p>Hoping to glean some more information, Dick pulled up Ivy and Selina’s files in his mask. Skimming over them, he found that Ivy’s recent activities were what he knew already, the theft of the spell-book, the Botanical Garden takeover, even all the way back to Harley’s breakout. Reading Selina’s entries, however, revealed a slew of new information Dick had missed out on in his time away, involving Selina in a murder case. He decided to store that information away for later.</p>
<p>Dick’s eyes began to droop. Reading all the material available to him caused his body to get even sleepier. Just as he was about to call it a night, content in the knowledge that at least he knew one of Penguin’s group hangouts, he heard a scream from below that jolted him out of his drowsy state. Shutting off the visor, he leaned over the edge to assess the situation. And caught glimpse of the last thing he was expecting this night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Smut Begins</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d apparently taken his eyes off for a bit too long before hand, as Selina and Ivy had gotten… comfortable. If anyone asked afterwards Dick would have said he accidentally zoomed in, but that would be a lie. Selina lay back first on the ouch, buck-naked aside from her gloves and cat headpiece, while Ivy, also in a state of undress, had her tongue and fingers buried in Selina crotch, working away as Selina seemed in a state of ecstasyDick’s face reddened as he realized the cause of the scream. His eyes affixed to the scene, Dick felt something grow stiff down south and felt his skin get hot under the suit. His eyeballs tracing the two women’s figures, he didn’t notice Selina eyes staring back until they crossed paths.</p>
<p>Paralyzed for only a moment, Dick leaped back from the edge and scurried back across the roof. <em>‘She definitely saw me that time, I’m sure of it.’</em> Dick laid his head and back against an air conditioner as he struggled to regain his breath and calm his trouser snake.</p>
<p><em>‘I completely misread the situation.’ </em>Dick facepalmed himself in embarrassment. <em>‘Wasn’t a drop off at all, just casual downtime. But Ivy? And Selina?! Didn’t see that coming at all. What happened with Ivy and Harley? Does she know? Is she in on it..’ </em>Dick shook his head, stopping himself for going down that path. <em>‘Not my business. I should get out of here. Now, before I get known as the peeping tom superhero.’</em></p>
<p>Dick pulled himself to his feet, and started walking to the opposite edge of the roof. He was about to leap off, when he realized something. He spent about 5 minutes, catching his breath and lost in thought, and yet neither of the two women had come roaring over the roof to burn him for being an accidental perv.</p>
<p>Curiosity is a dangerous, yet powerful affliction of young men, and so ever so carefully Dick inched his way back to the other side of the roof. Peering his head over (and fully expecting a fist shaped plant to hit him in the face) he was surprised to see Selina and Ivy hadn’t moved from the couch but instead just changed position on it. They were still naked, but what they were doing was unclear. Zooming in, however, gave Dick I much clearer picture of why Selina’s hips were moving in such a way.</p>
<p>Backing up a bit to hide his head behind the edge of the roof, Dick considered the situation. <em>‘So they uh…kept at it huh? Maybe that means Selina didn’t see me? It is dark out. But I’m sure she caught me looking at her….Whatever, it doesn’t matter. I should get out of here before they do see me.’</em></p>
<p>Dick made a movement to jump off of the roof, but stopped himself as his eyes naturally lingered on the figures and the erotic scene below. Dick felt a bead of sweat roll down his face from his forehead as he realized underneath the suit he felt himself grow very hot, almost irritatingly so. His erection was also back to half mast and slowly gaining stiffness.</p>
<p><em>‘The hell is wrong with me? I should just go.’ </em>But these thoughts were false promises Dick made to himself as he settled in to watch. His hands subconsciously undid his belt and slid into his underpants, pulling out his slowly hardening penis and gave it a few strokes as Selina gave Ivy her plastic rod, Dick’s imagination taking that and riding with it. He sighed.</p>
<p><em>‘From accidental perv to intentional perv.’ </em>Dick internalized, his mind fending off the thoughts of self judgement, about what Barbara or Tim, Jason or Bruce or god forbid Alfred would say if they could see him doing this. A small part of him tried to justify it, he’d had a long day, shouldn’t he get some enjoyment out of it? The larger, judgy part of him disagreed.</p>
<p>Still, that didn’t stop Dick. If anything he went further. The hot skin riding against costume was beginning to feel very annoying, so he pulled his top off, gloves included to let free his bare skin out into the night. He pulled down his pants to let his legs breathe. He was left a little more than naked, all that was left being his mask, his boots, and his underwear and pants, pulled down around his ankles.</p>
<p>He struggled to find a good position, one that would give him leverage and a good view of the action. Despite taking off his suit, his skin was still hot to the touch and a bit irritated, and the lukewarm air of a surprisingly springtime Gotham did not help matters any. He eventually found a spot just on the cusp of the roof, a bit precarious, but Dick lived for the thrill.</p>
<p>He continued stroking his cock as he watched Ivy heave from the pounding Selina was giving her. From what Dick could now see, Ivy had a glove in her mouth, but Dick didn’t question it. <em>‘Guess they like it kinky.’</em> Dick, with his legs hanging off the side of the roof, started to stroke faster as he watched them. Briefly Dick considered the perverse aspect of this. Dick wasn’t an exhibitionist, far from it, but there was some aspect about someone looking out their window and seeing the hero Nightwing, buck naked, masturbating on a dingy rooftop.</p>
<p>Down below Selina began her final drill into Ivy, as Ivy herself started yelling…something, Dick couldn’t hear the words. As Ivy came for the first time, Dick started picking up the pace, slowly building to his own climax. He hit the base just as Selina got Ivy to her second. <em>‘It’s hard not to feel a little envious at times, that they get more than one.’</em>Dick mused, as an impressive amount of cum spurted out from his cock, out past his hands and off the roof. Dick briefly internally panicked about the sound the sperm would make, but rationalized that the two women probably had louder things in their vicinity.</p>
<p>Dick willed himself back onto the edge of the building, collapsing on his back as the last of his jizz spurted it onto his chest. The right side of his body still hung off the edge, and Dick wasn’t sure if he had enough energy to catch himself if he dropped off. As he emptied the last of his cum, he felt his skin soothe a little, the hot stickiness mixed with some sweat wafted off him and was carried by the breeze. He took a deep breath to steady himself, catching in the pungent order. It was strong, floral aroma, but one that carried a familiar sweet nectar scent.</p>
<p><em>‘Jason was right. I do smell like honey.’</em>Dick paused, sniffing himself, his eyes off of his entertainment for the evening. <em>‘Why do I smell like honey? And why did it feel like my skin was about to boil from being inside my suit?’ </em>Dick started pondering the last few days, checking to see if there was any irregular incidents from the past few days, but aside from Jason, he came up empty. <em>‘Maybe I should make a trip to the doctor. Leslie can check me out, I might be coming down with a fever or something.’ </em>Dick reasoned, although he still couldn’t explain the honey smell, or that his “symptoms” didn’t really line up with a fever.</p>
<p>As he pondered, his head tilted to right, leaning off the building to look down at the greenhouse below, his eyes wandered over the scene. Clearly the girls had finished their fun, Ivy was off the couch, currently using a hose as a shower, while Selina… was staring right back at him from the couch. Dick froze. Selina gave a blank look, and for moment Dick wondered if this, after all the Penguin bombs and Riddler traps and fear gas, this was how he died. Then Selina did something quite unexpected. She broke out into a broad grin, and gave Dick a wink.</p>
<p>Dick’s face turned from one of frozen, abject horror to extreme confusion. So puzzled by Selina’s actions he didn’t even realize she was still keeping up a conversation until he saw her mouth move, but directed at Ivy. He snapped back to the other woman, before his head tilted back to Selina, who was still grinning back at him. She made a gesture with her hands, a lewd gesture that was almost juvenile, but its message was plain to see. Dick’s face turned from confusion, to a beet red embarrassment.</p>
<p><em>‘She knew I was watching. She knew the whole time. She must have seen me before. Oh god, she knows I’m here she might know I was following her!’ </em>Panicking heavily now, Dick’s eyes briefly glimpsed Ivy who had turned around and was squinting in his direction.</p>
<p>In a similar manner to how he had before, Dick leaped back from the edge. His racing thoughts making a mess of his mind, Dick started gathering up the pieces of his suit as he sloppily started to dress himself. <em>‘I need to get out of here. I’ve blown my stealth, I’ve gained no good info, and I’ve managed to enough of a pervert that I think even Plastic Man would judge me(although Selina seemed to like it).’ </em>Fully dressed once again, he peeked over the edge one last time, but couldn’t see either of the two women. Hoping that they had both chosen to leave, but stopped as he heard the beginning of a long purr behind him.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hey Handsome. Enjoy the show?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cat's Got His Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p>
<p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p>
<p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p>
<p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p>
<p>WARNING: Most of this chapter is just smut with a bit of plot at the end. There's no SMUT BEGINS tag, as I felt it didn't fit, but there is a SMUT ENDS tag.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>“Selina! I..um..was…I..uh..” </b>Dick stumbled over his words. He hadn’t even turned around, but his face was already tinged pink. Selina chuckled.</p>
<p><b>“Guess that’s my answer. You know, it’s funny, I can picture several different heroes who would be all for spying on Poison Ivy and Catwoman. Guys and a few girls who don’t have much respect for privacy. Some of them even live right here in Gotham. And yet I never imagined Nightwing, paragon of niceness and model behaviour would be one of them! For shame, what would Batman say?” </b>Selina exclaimed, her speech seemingly judging yet her tone betraying a more sarcastic and teasing spirit. Dick felt no less embarrassed and ashamed. He began to turn around.</p>
<p><b>“That wasn’t what I was…” </b>He trailed off as soon as he turned around. Selina was standing about six feet away. She was wearing her cat headpiece, collar and goggles, and she had her boots and gloves back on, but other that she was completely naked. Her large breasts moved freely in the wind, her naked body glistening in the light of the moon from the sweat still on her body. She was posed with her hands around her hips, swaying them slightly back and forth, as she grinned in the same matter as she had moments before. Dick’s pink face turned beet red.</p>
<p><b>“Igwhhwhhaa…I…..I…” </b>Dick stammered, his breath caught in his throat. He tried to speak, but only garbled words came out. No pun intended, Selina’s grin grew to cheshire cat size.</p>
<p><b>“What’s wrong Grayson? Cat got your tongue?” </b>Selina replied cheekily. Dick breathed in and out, his cheeks still remaining red, but the oxygen was at least reaching his brain again. As he did so his mind processed her comment. Ignoring the obvious joke his mind reached for what she had called him.</p>
<p><b>“You know who I am?” </b>Dick asked. Selina’s face dropped.</p>
<p><b>“A beautiful, sexy woman is standing in front of you, mostly naked, and that’s the first question you ask? Jesus Grayson, Bruce told me. Six years ago, remember? Or are these keeping your blood flow going down instead?” </b>Selina asked, playing with her boobs using her gloved hands. Dick’s face flushed red again, as he stored away the identity conversation for later.</p>
<p><b>“Right.. Listen Selina I’m sorry about this. I didn’t mean to peep but then…Ok, that’s exactly what I did…But I didn’t come here to” </b>Selina cut him off by laughing.</p>
<p><b>“BWHAHAHA Oh Wonder Boy you are too adorable!” </b>Selina stared, stiffening her laughter as she tried to get the words out.</p>
<p><b>“I saw you handsome, or is there some other superhero who wears black and blue, moves like a gymnast and has an ass as nice as yours? And don’t say Bruce, he is firm at best.” </b>Selina retorted. Dick blushed at his description.</p>
<p><b>“I saw you, on the rooftops, following us a few hours back. And I noticed you on this roof. I was putting on a show, (granted, I didn’t know I would be putting on a show, but that’s a whole other thing) why else do you think I had her leave the skylight open?” </b>Selina explained, gesturing to the green house below. Dick could see that, indeed the skylight was purposefully clear of any plants.</p>
<p><b>“I wanted to play, and Ivy was more than happy to help. Granted, she didn’t know about you, but I think we can keep that between us can’t we? </b>Selina continued, taking a step forward. Her eyes then snapped open, as if a thought had hit her.</p>
<p><b>“Oh, and I wanted to talk to you. About the Penguin.” </b>Dick’s eyes snapped to hers.</p>
<p><b>“Cobblepot? Have you been working for him? What’s he..” </b>Selina caught him off with a waggle of her index finger.</p>
<p><b>“Uh uh uh, no, not just yet, handsome. Pleasure before business, that’s what I always say. And I came up here to play, and that’s exactly what we are gonna do.” </b>Selina stepped closer. Dick tentatively put up his hands.</p>
<p><b>“Woah, woah, woah Selina I don’t know if that’s such a good idea. I mean, here? Now? With each other? I don’t…” </b>He trailed off, his judgmental side trying to come with reasons why they shouldn’t while his horny side wondered why he was even bothering. Selina stopped.</p>
<p><b>“Don’t what? Don’t know about this? Don’t try and play that card Grayson, I can see your answer outlined in that tight uniform.” </b>Dick blushed as he realized she was right, his erection was already making its way back to life, and more worryingly his skin began to grow red, hot and irritated again under his suit.</p>
<p><b>“Now if you don’t really want this, say no and I’ll back off, but I don’t think it’s a no is it?” </b>Dick nodded his head in the affirmative. Selina grinned. <b>“Good, now come here. I wanna taste you.” </b>Selina got within a few feet of Dick and pulled in, away from the edge of the roof and started pawing at his suit. Another thought crossed his mind.</p>
<p><b>“What about Bruce?” </b>Dick questioned. Selina was barely fazed.</p>
<p><b>“Old history. We ended things a while back. Perhaps there will always be something between us…” </b>She paused, looking off somewhat forlorn, before snapping back to reality.<b> “But that doesn’t matter now. Like Ivy, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Besides, we are two mature, consenting, intelligent, dare I say sexy adults, who can make their own choices and choose their own sexual partners.” </b>She pulled off his top, pausing again to breathe in, and stared at Dick’s eyes.</p>
<p><b>“You smell really, really good Grayson. I thought it was Ivy, and she thought it was me, but I think we were both smelling you, because I’ve had whatever that sweet smelling cologne of yours is stuck in my nose, and I like it.”</b> Dick’s eyes widened.</p>
<p><em>‘Sweet smelling cologne?’ </em>Before he could voice his opinion that something seemed off, Selina’s mouth connected with his, and all his thoughts were put on hold.</p>
<p>Unlike most of women Dick had been with, Selina was more than a little…assertive in her embrace. She stretched and pulled at Dick’s suit, threatening to rip it off until she found where the pieces disconnected. She scattered the bits of his suit on the ground as she aggressively tore in. As he rapidly lost clothing his hot skin began to soothe, just a little.</p>
<p>She reached deep into his pants and pulled out his quickly stiffening penis. She gave it a few light strokes, gently teasing it with her fingers. With her free hand, she began peeling away Dick’s pants until he was left with nothing but underwear and boots. Dick did not respond much during this process, only sighing in relief as more of skin was exposed to the elements. He did manage to get his gloves off so he could feel up Selina’s very enticing curves. For the most part though, it was clear what the power dynamic was in this affair.</p>
<p>Selina’s strokes became lighter, only gently teasing Dick, sliding off his cock till eventually taking her hand off right at his tip. She began a sultry walk away, swaying her hips and her impressive round cheeks, beckoning Dick to follow. Dick complied, entranced in Selina’s movements as he followed. Selina only walked a few feet away before stopping at an air conditioning unit. She gave it a quick inspection.</p>
<p><b>“It’s not elegant, but it’ll have to do.” </b>She craned her head around to look at Dick.<b> “You have a condom?” </b>Dick grinned. It was fortunate that when Selina had ripped off his pants, she had tossed his utility belt to where he was now standing. Bending down, he retrieved the item of interest from one of the belt’s many pouches.</p>
<p><b>“Never leave the cave without it.” </b>He replied, grinning, holding up the prophylactic. Selina shook her head.</p>
<p><b>“And they say Superman’s the boy scout. Alright, get over here.” </b>Dick compiled, stopping within a few inches of Selina, who had her back to him. She kept her head swivelled round.</p>
<p><b>“Alright, here’s the deal, Wonder Boy. Trying to please a half plant metahuman sorceress isn’t as easy as it looks, so my pussy still needs a minute to re-charge.” </b>Selina put her hands down on the AC unit, and spread her legs out wide, sticking her ass out.</p>
<p><b>“But, there’s no way in hell I’m passing this up so you take this..” </b>Out of somewhere, Dick didn’t know where Selina produced a bottle of lubricant. She tossed it over her shoulder and Dick caught it. <b>“And you should know the rest.” </b>She finished, shaking her ass as if to gesture.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘In for a penny, in for a pound I guess.’</em>
</p>
<p>Dick didn’t need to be told what to do next. With years of experience under his belt, he popped open the condom and slid it on with one hand. Using his mouth to hold the bottle, he dabbed a fair amount of lube on his free hand, before using it to lather up his shaft. He then went to work on Selina’s ass crack, spreading her wide, taking the chance to excite her with his fingers as he lubricated her anus. He slipped a finger inside, taking great pleasure at Selina’s moans.</p>
<p><b>“Careful there, handsome. Don’t wanna ruin the fun before it starts.”</b> Selina replied with bated breath. Dick chuckled as he lined up his dick with her ass crack.</p>
<p><b>“Just a little teaser. You ready?” </b>With a nod in the affirmative and seeing no reason to wait any longer, Dick stayed himself on her ass and pushed in.</p>
<p>It was a lot easier than Barbara. Dick was worried, what with his considerable girth and fact that Selina had given him a large bottle that Selina had more of a tight sphincter, or worse, an anal virgin. <em>‘Bruce didn’t exactly share things like this with me over morning coffee.’</em>But after a few pushes, Dick slid right past her clenched outer layer and fit right in. Selina didn’t so much as flinch. She held her composure well, although a few beads of sweat broke out on her forehead. Despite how welcoming Selina’s anal cavity felt it was no less tight. The inner walls clenched around his cock as he made his through her rectum, eventually reaching as far as he could go, his balls cm away from her ass cheeks. As soon as the full weight of Dick cock was inside, Selina broke face. She took in a deep, heavy breath and moaned through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Dick left his penis inside, taking a moment to steady himself and get as comfortable as possible within Selina. As soon as he found his bearings, Dick started moving his cock back and forth gently, just swaying in around inside to get a feel for Selina’s ass. Selina moved, her hips compelled as a large rod burrowed inside, moving her back and forth. Once Dick found a secure enough foothold inside, he pulled back, his fingers digging into her ass cheeks to keep himself steady. Selina bit her lip.</p>
<p>Dick couldn’t pull himself all the way out, but he could pull his cock out a bit, stretching Selina’s ass as his shaft rubbed up against her anal tissue. He eventually took about two thirds of his cock, leaving the rest inside, his head still squirming around her rectum. He then gently slid back in, slowly filling Selina back up. He repeated this process a few times but always slowly, gently brushing against her insides. It was sweet slow agony, and Selina wouldn’t stand for it.</p>
<p><b>“Come on Grayson, pick up the pace!” </b>She complained. Dick grinned.</p>
<p><b>“As you wish.” </b>With a quick thrust Dick built up speed, slamming his cock head into Selina. An <b>“OOMPHF” </b>was all the noise she could make as she was rammed into AC. She could barely steady herself as Dick pushed as deep as he could get before pulling out again, and then slamming right back in. He gave her no time to spare, grabbing hold by her hips as he relentlessly fucked her into the air conditioner. Selina’s tits started bouncing as did her ass cheeks as she held on for dear life. Dick stretched his legs as far apart as they would go, feeling the elastic in his undies start to snap. With his new footing, he drove his dick downwards, pushing Selina further onto the AC while his balls slapped against her ass cheeks.</p>
<p><b>“oooooAAAAAHHHOO!!” </b>Selina made a strange, high pitched squeal as Dick hit the sweet spot, sending a rush of endorphins to her brain as her first orgasm hit. She shot a wave of wet juices out onto the roof as she practically collapsed on Dick’s cock. He kept going, trying to see if he could achieve a second in record time.</p>
<p>Sadly Selina’s tolerance was a bit higher than that, and as soon as she finished cumming she regained her balance. Dragging herself up, using the AC as support she regained her foothold and started going along with Dick’s thrust as fluid ran down her legs. Then she did something Dick didn’t quite expect.</p>
<p>With both hands on the AC she pushed herself backwards, pushing her ass cheeks back, clapping them off of Dick’s balls and using her movement to push his cock in. Not expecting this, Dick felt his climax nearly cum there and then, but through sheer willpower he held on. Selina tilted her head around, and Dick gave her a look of confusion. She grinned.</p>
<p><b>“Grab my leg. Use your left arm please.” </b>She lifted up her right leg till her foot was head level with Dick. Dick took his hands off Selina’s waist, still keeping his cock firmly inside her ass and grabbed hold as instructed with his left.</p>
<p><b>“Good. Now be prepared to catch me and don’t collapse. This is gonna hurt a little bit if it works and a lot if it doesn’t.” </b>Before Dick could ask, Selina did something…unexpected. Using Dick’s cock as a firm steading point, Selina kicked off the ground with her left foot, gaining enough force to spin her whole body into the air. Dick felt his knees start to buckle as Selina’s ass muscles tightened around his cock, putting enormous weight on it for a moment that made him feel like it would snap. To Dick’s credit, he stood his ground as Selina flipped over, catching her left leg with his right arm and pulling her in. Selina grabbed his shoulders to steady her upper body before curling her arms around his neck. As Dick found the balance to hold her weight, the two finally entered into the stand and carry position. Selina laughed.</p>
<p><b>“WOO HAHAHA.. Oh man, good job Grayson. Not many guys can handle that maneuver.” </b>She held on tight, pressing her breasts a few cm away from Dick’s face. Dick struggled to regain his breath as he spoke.</p>
<p><b>“Never…do…. that…again..” </b>He wheezed. Selina just laughed again.</p>
<p><b>“Oh come on, wasn’t it fun? Here, I’ll make it up to you.” </b>She pressed her breasts into his face and shook them back and forth.</p>
<p>Dick chuckled, which almost seemed like motor-boating as the second his tongue left his mouth it started licking her breasts. His attention was somewhat pulled by how difficult it was to hold Selina up. Selina’s wasn’t a heavy woman, but she wasn’t far off from Dick’s height, and she had big, strong, powerful thighs that restrained his arms to very limited movements. With what he could muster, he encircled his arms around Selina’s legs, realigning his cock, still buried within Selina’s ass so Dick could get into a thrusting position. Dick began pushing in once more, slow like he had at the start until he could build up speed again. He could feel pre-cum start to ooze out of the tip of his cock as his shaft rubbed up against Selina’s inner walls, faster and faster.</p>
<p>Selina, unlike before, went along with this new pace, riding Dick’s cock with enthusiasm, grasping around his neck for support as her body heaved up and down. Dick pounded away at her for awhile, his legs growing weak, but his resolve and stamina held strong. Selina came again, this time spraying her juices all over his chest, streaking down to the ground.</p>
<p>Eventually, Dick’s legs gave out, and he collapsed back onto the AC unit as Selina continued to squirt out onto his chest. Hitting the ground, Dick let loose immediately, his legs spasming as his penis erupted into the condom. Selina rode the last thrusts as Dick pulled out of her. Dick ripped off the condom just as his cock started to deflate, Selina collapsed next to him, the two positively soaked and sore and out of breath.</p>
<p>Neither one of them said anything for awhile. They just let their lungs regain enough oxygen to function again, letting the sweat and sexual fluids stick to their bodies as the smell of sex, mixed with a sweet nectar, wafted off of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>SMUT ENDS</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dick had his eyes shut when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Opening his eyes and craning his neck revealed Selina holding up a small square candy.</p>
<p><b>“Caramel?” </b>She asked. Dick raised an eyebrow. Selina shrugged. Dick was about to make a snide comment about Selina’s old lady habits, but his stomach grumbled and he realized he hadn’t eaten anything in hours, so he bit his tongue and wordlessly accepted the candy.</p>
<p><b>“Old guy was with, a few years back. Kept a bunch of them in his pockets when he, uh.. visited me. Said they helped get you back on your feet after the fact. Thought he was crazy, till I tried it myself.” </b>Selina explained, being obviously vague about where and when exactly this guy “visited” her, although Dick knew her history. Dick nodded.</p>
<p><b>“Please don’t tell me this ‘old guy’ was Bruce. Don’t think I wanna hear about him giving out candy to strangers.” </b>They both laughed.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Nah, Bruce had these mini mint chocolates, and they were shaped into tiny bat wings..”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Stop it, please, no!” </b>Dick winced in faked agony while Selina giggled under her breathe, both taking the time to add a little levity into their strange situation. The laughter from the two eventually died down, followed by an unsure silence. Selina was the first to break it. </p>
<p><b>“Speaking of Bruce, did he seriously not tell you that I knew? Who you all were, I mean. I know we haven’t spoken much since…. well since ever, but it seemed like there were moments where you knew I knew, you know?” </b>Selina asked, her question drawing back to their earlier conversation. Dick snapped to attention.</p>
<p><b>“Right, yeah. I knew you knew, it’s just… complicated to explain. You wouldn’t understand.” </b>Selina gave him a hard look.</p>
<p><b>“Try me.” </b>Dick sighed, not frustrated with Selina but knowing the answer was very complicated.</p>
<p><b>“Right. You see, a couple years ago, I had my secret identity outed. Bruce and the others were fine, but everybody knew Richard Grayson was Nightwing.” </b>Selina looked puzzled.</p>
<p><b>“Why don’t I remember this?” </b>Dick shrugged.</p>
<p><b>“I’m not sure. I think you were there, but I’m not sure. This is where it gets complicated.” </b>Selina nodded, confused but ready to listen.</p>
<p><b>“After I got outed, I faked my death. Or, more like Bruce faked my death. And I joined up with this spy organization called Spyral.” </b>Selina shook her head.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Never heard of them.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“You aren’t supposed to. Or, more like you weren’t supposed to. Spyral is defunct, and I’ll explain why.” </b>Selina nodded, urging him to continue.</p>
<p><b>“I was sent in to spy on Spyral. Bruce thought they were up to no good, connected with this other organization called Leviathan, shady Illumanati kinda stuff. He was right. Sypral was bad news. Supervillains, end of the world schemes, the works. They had this satellite in orbit, it could affect the entire earth’s population. Give them subliminal commands. Make people think something happen when it didn’t. It could even affect metahumans or aliens or the magically inclined, people with specific protections against mind manipulation. ” </b>Selina scrunched up her nose and made a face of discomfort, the very idea that somehow could have that much control over the human race, her friends included was less than appealing.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sounds like a nasty piece of kit. What happened to it?”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Destroyed, thankfully. I got the League involved, or at least a few members. But things went south.My partner, a woman who worked for Sypral but decided to switch sides, was the only one who could get to the controls for the satellite in time. She set it to blow, but not before doing a favour for me. A favour that while I appreciate it, it’s made things… complicated.” </b>Selina seemed to understand where he was going.</p>
<p><b>“She restored your secret identity.” </b>Dick gave her a sideways glance.</p>
<p><b>“She erased me. Almost completely. My history is all still there, Haly’s Circus, my parents, Bruce taking me in, but as far as most of the world is concerned Dick Grayson doesn’t exist. Robin does. Nightwing does. Dick Grayson is a near blank page.”</b>Selina looked shocked.</p>
<p><b>“Why the hell would she do that?” </b>Dick rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p><b>“She didn’t mean to. It was just a side effect of the satellite. It erased anything that would cause people to think Richard Grayson is Nightwing. And it had magical enchantments placed upon it, so the machine kinda got everything. Records, phone bills. It even altered certain people’s memories of certain events. I think that’s why you can’t remember when I got my ID made public, and why I can only remember certain parts. I think the Justice League was fighting an evil version of themselves, but that’s all I can remember.” </b>Selina nodded, then paused to consider the implications of what Dick was saying.</p>
<p><b>“Soo.. If I’m not supposed to remember anything, why do I still know you?” </b>Selina asked.</p>
<p><b>“Helena, that’s her name. She created a black list of sorts, of people who were unaffected, or at least supposed to be unaffected by the satellite. My friends in the Titans, my family here, a couple of other superheroes. People who would remember me afterwards.” </b>Selina nodded, then grinned.</p>
<p><b>“So you consider me a friend, do you Grayson?” </b>She turned and faced him, a grin wide on her face. Dick chuckled.</p>
<p><b>“I don’t think that’s why you were spared the complete memory wipe. It’s probably due to the fact you knew who Bruce was, and anyone trusted with that info should usually be trusted with my ID too.” </b>Dick explained. He was looking straight ahead, so he didn’t catch the way Selina’s face fell, ever so slightly.</p>
<p><b>“Oh, yeah. Probably.” </b>Selina agreed, although her tone of voice caused Dick’s eyes to shift towards her expression.</p>
<p><b>“But hey, I’d happily call you a friend, Selina.” </b>Dick affirmed, placing a hand on her arm as she leaned away. She looked at him, and a slight smile appeared on her face.</p>
<p><b>“Thanks. Those are in kinda short supply right now.” </b>She settled back onto the AC.</p>
<p><b>“So…friends with benefits?” </b>She asked in a teasing manner. Dick chuckled again.</p>
<p><b>“Don’t know about that. I liked this Selina, don’t get me wrong, but I have a lot going on in my life.” </b>Dick responded. Selina nodded.</p>
<p><b>“Course. Single guy in his 20s, handsome, funny, works out, got a lot going for you there Dick. Tell me about it.” </b>Selina asked, putting her head in her hands. Dick shook his head.</p>
<p><b>“No thanks. How about instead, you tell me about Cobblepot and why you’re working for him, cus you’ve clearly been putting it off for awhile now.” </b>Dick answered. Selina sighed.</p>
<p>
  <b>“I did wanna talk about that, didn’t I? Suppose we shouldn’t put it off. Yes, I’m working for Cobblepot.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Why?”</b>
</p>
<p>Selina hesitated. Her eyes darted back and forth, contemplating if she should say, although Dick suspected he already knew the answer. </p>
<p><b>“Councilman Reed.” </b>Dick nodded, he had read up on the man a few hours prior, and his story. Apparently, six months ago (Dick was not in town) a man named Walter Reed, a member of the Gotham City Council for two years had been getting behind some controversial measures when it came to Gotham’s lower class districts. He was on the verge of openly approving tearing down a great deal of Gotham’s low-income housing and welfare centers in a process of brutal gentrification. In essence depriving the poor, the downtrodden and the homeless of shelter or housing, and then stealing that property back to the rich. What was worse, he was gaining a frighting amount of support from many Gothamities for his plans and no-nonsense attitude, and many his bills were gaining traction on the council floor. There were even rumours of him running for mayor, although his chances were debatable. Bruce didn’t agree with many of Reed’s ideas, but he was a public law abiding figure, not some costumed lunatic or mob boss, and there was only so much philanthropist Bruce Wayne could do about public opinion or city law.</p>
<p>Then, one night, four months ago Walter Reed was found dead his home. The cause of death? Deep, protruding scratch marks on his neck, cutting into his flesh, causing internal haemorrhaging and a great loss of blood. The scratch marks lined up perfectly with claws on Selina’s gloves, and what’s worse is that she had a motive. One of the buildings Walter wanted to knock down was an orphanage, that took in kids of the street and at-risk youth. Selina Kyle had been one of those kids. The glove fit, and shortly after a manhunt ensued, brought to bear by Mr Reed’s most fervent supporters. Gotham City could overlook a cat burglar, one that even does some good from time to time, but a murderer, especially of a public servant was inexcusable. Even Batman was told by Gordon, that although he didn’t believe the culprit, Bruce should bring her in if found.</p>
<p><b>“Did you kill him?” </b>Dick asked. The question hung in the air. Selina had never really seen as a killer till now. She wasn’t afraid to spill blood, her debut was cutting the face of Carmine Falcone, but she also wasn’t one to leave bodies in her wake. She didn’t kill the people she robbed, she didn’t kill police, she didn’t even kill thugs from other gangs. Broken, bloody, sometimes disfigured, but never dead. Of course her opinion on the matter was a different story. She didn’t agree with Bruce’s policies, she made it clear enough that she though his policy of non lethal vigilantism was idiotic, and that his drive to save everyone, even his villains, would cost him some day. That was the reason the two had parted in the first place. <em>‘Note to self, Do not let her meet Jason.’</em></p>
<p><b>“No.” </b>Selina replied, after a long silence. <b>“But I know who did.”</b></p>
<p><b>“I’m guessing you can’t tell me who?” </b>Selina shook her head.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Afraid not.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“What’s Cobblepot got to do with this? What did he offer you?” </b>Dick prodded. Selina hesitated, but broke shortly, seeing no reason to hide anything.</p>
<p><b>“A get out of jail free card. A promise to use his connections to have the charges dropped. That way I can stop being hunted and having to hide under a false name and my…my friend can get out of town.” </b>Dick pinched the bridge of his nose with the tips of his fingers.</p>
<p><b>“Selina, you know Cobblepot can’t possibly do that. He’s stringing you along with false hope. He doesn’t have the power to turn eyes blind, and even if he did all this can’t be worth whoever you’re protecting.” </b>Selina glared at Dick.</p>
<p><b>“They are. Trust me. And I know I can’t trust Cobblepot, if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here with you, now would I?” </b>Selina responded, indignantly.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Then what is Cobblepot planning? What’s the file for?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I… can’t say.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Selina!” </b>Dick exclaimed, aggravated.</p>
<p><b>“Look, I want to alright, but right now I’m in a very precarious position. If this leaks, and Penguin and the others find out they’ll know it was me and I can count myself along with the other heads on Cobblepot’s wall.” </b>Selina explained. Dick sighed.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Then what can you tell me?”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Three things. First everything Cobblepot’s gotten me to do and steal, and what I know he’s gotten others to take. It’s all on this drive.” </b>Selina slipped out a small flash drive from her boot, and handed it over to Dick, who took it and stored in his utility belt nearby. </p>
<p><b>“Second, he has others working for him. Obviously Ivy, but Harley as well, Eddie and the Joker.” </b>Dick grimaced. These had been the names he was expecting, yet hearing the confirmation did nothing to calm his nerves. <b>“Harley’s involved because of Waller, and the whole Suicide Squad business. Ivy claims she’s there just for Harley, but I think there’s something she’s not telling me. Eddie I think is there to get a piece of the action, some turf or money or resources. And Joker…” </b>She trailed off, and then shook her shoulders. <b>“Who knows what that lunatic wants. Besides killing Batman, and the rest of you.” </b>Dick contemplated this information.</p>
<p><b>“Right. And the last piece of info?” </b>Selina nodded.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Right, the time. Now, as I said, I can’t give you all the details, but next Sunday will be when it’s all going down. Joker, however, is planning to do something big to grab everyone’s attention. A smokescreen, to disguise what Penguin’s really doing.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Is there anything else? Anything at all you can tell me?” </b>Selina furrowed her brow and clenched her teeth, thinking about what she could say.</p>
<p><b>“There is one more thing, but… No, I think it’s safe to tell you. There’s someone, some important figure that’s backing all this. Eddie and Cobblepot call him the client and they know who he, she, they are. None of the rest of us do. I don’t know who they are, but they obviously aren’t from Gotham and they have a lot of connections.” </b>Selina explained.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Nygma said he had made some arrangements, with a friend. At the time I thought he was talking about Cobblepot, but now… If there’s someone with access to the hardware Nygma was packing, giving it to psychopaths, I have to learn who.’</em>
</p>
<p><b>“Dick.” </b>Selina placed her hand on his arm.<b> “There’s one last thing. Harley and Ivy… they aren’t bad people. They’re just trying to get out of a bad situation. Do you think you could, I don’t know, go easy on them?” </b>Dick scratched the back of his head.</p>
<p>
  <b>“I don’t know Selina. Harley and Ivy have killed people. And not all of those people were guilty. I can promise if they co-operate, I can look into getting them reduced sentences, but..”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Dick, you know what Waller will do to them if they get sent to Belle Reve.” </b>Dick sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose again.</p>
<p><b>“I know. I’ll talk to Bruce about it. That is, if I can get him to answer my calls.” </b>Dick replied shutting his eyes.</p>
<p><b>“Why, he ignoring you or something?”</b> Selina asked. Dick sighed.</p>
<p><b>“Yeah, something like that. It’s a..” </b>He was cut off by the feeling of something warm touching his eyelids. Opening his eyes, he found the harsh rays of a sunrise assaulting his eyes and lightening the black sky into a light blue.</p>
<p><b>“A story for another time.” </b>Dick got up, and started redressing.</p>
<p><b>“Do you have to go? I was thinking of taking a shower, and I wouldn’t mind some company.” </b>Dick glanced down at Selina’s lack of clothing.</p>
<p><b>“Tempting but I can’t.” </b>Dick swore he heard Selina mutter something about deja vu under her breath.</p>
<p><b>“I’ve been awake for about 19 hours now, I think I should get some sleep. Goodbye Selina.” </b>He started walking away, but stopped and turned back. Pulling out a slip of paper and pen from his belt, he wrote something down quickly and handed it to her.</p>
<p><b>“Here, In case you wanna get in contact with me.” </b>He smiled as he did so. Selina looked down at the written number and smiled.</p>
<p><b>“Thanks Handsome. And if you ever wann..” </b>She looked up to find him gone.</p>
<p><b>“OH WELL THAT’S JUST RUDE!” </b>She yelled into the morning air, as down below Dick chuckled to himself as he swung off in the light of the sunrise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Sypral stuff and Dick losing his secret identity and Selina being there for it that I mentioned is from Forever Evil and Grayson. I'm not quite saying those events happened the same way here, it is an alternate continuity after all, but I'm basically building off the skeleton of those stories to tell mine. </p>
<p>I've been very busy this week, which is why this two partner took so long to finish and edit. Next time, a shorter, more plot focused chapter as we catch up with Tim and Barbara, and find out how the Bat-Fam is handling Bruce's absence.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Up All Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Dick Grayson, better known as the superhero Nightwing returns home, he's prepared to have to work a little harder to keep up with the rest of the Bat-Fam and with Gotham's roving groups of costumed criminals.</p>
<p>He's semi prepared for those criminals to be plotting some nefarious scheme to control Gotham by working together.</p>
<p>He's not really prepared for when some of those same criminals as well as several of his old flames start coming onto him.</p>
<p>And he isn't at all prepared for his mentor growing boobs thanks to magic plants.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own DC comics or its characters. I do not own Batman The Animated Series. I do not own Teen Titans. All sexually active characters are 18 or older.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I have been away for far too long. I am so sorry guys. 2020 really kicked me in the pants there at the end, what with work, school and a family related health problem I'm not gonna go into. Fortunately I'm back, and in a new year too! And all that time away gave me some fresh perspective on a story I was having trouble continuing. </p>
<p>This chapter is a short one, but it should serve as a bit of a refresher and a starting point for the next arc of the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick’s body was tired, and hungry by the time he made it back to his apartment, around 6:30 in the morning. Grabbing a quick snack, he collapsed on his bed, costume still on.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p><b>“Please don’t tell me you’ve been up all night.” </b>Stephanie Brown asked of the dark haired young man, collapsed on his desk face-first.</p>
<p><b>“Alright, I won’t tell you.” </b>Timothy Drake responded, as he groggily dragged his head off his desk and faced his computer. Steph crossed her arms and shot him a disapproving look.</p>
<p><b>“Tim, you need sleep. We have finals coming up in a month, and you can’t go out on patrol half-asleep.” </b>Steph leaned over his shoulder to check the paper in front of him and the computer.</p>
<p><b>“What are you even working on?” </b>She asked. Tim barely cocked his head to address her.</p>
<p><b>“An assignment or two.” </b>He gestured at a stack ofpapers, much larger than what an assignment or two would consist of.</p>
<p><b>“Mostly I’ve been working on this.”</b> He gestured towards the diagram of a gun-like device on the screen.<b> “It’s a grapple prototype. Lucius scraped it, but I thought I could make it work. It’s like the regular launcher, except it has an electric grapple asset, it can fire batarangs, emit gas, project explosive gel. It’s like an all in one purpose gadget. The problem is compacting that all down into a workable frame. See, I’ve been trying to compensate for capacity with compromising tension strength..”</b></p>
<p><b>“Tim I love you, but I don’t have a clue about anything you’re saying. Mechanics and gadgetry really aren’t my fields of expertise.” </b>She noticed a small popup on the bottom left of the screen. She gestured to it with a finger. Tim followed and clicked on it. The screen changed to that of a messenger board. After typing in a password, Tim was granted entry.</p>
<p>
  <b>“What’s this?”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“A little secret group chat for Bats. Barbara set it up, very encrypted, you get the drift.” </b>Tim started scrolling through to find the source of the notification, but stopped when he realized there were a pair of glaring eyes facing him.</p>
<p><b>“And why am I not a part of it?” </b>Steph asked, arms folded. Tim nervously chuckled.</p>
<p><b>“Hehe, sorry babe. I’ll ask Barb to add you. If it’s any consolation Cass and Duke aren’t on it either.” </b>Tim returned to scrolling.</p>
<p><b>“It’s not. Tell Barb to add them too.” </b>She turnedback to the screen and let her arms drop. Tim kept scrolling until he found the pop-up’s icon near the symbol of a blue bird.</p>
<p><b>“Huh, looks like there’s a few messages here from Dick.” </b>Tim explained, opening the chat and quickly scrolling down. Stephanie tried to keep up, but she couldn’t read as fast as Tim.</p>
<p><b>“Whoops. Look’s like he had a lead on the Ivy and Cobblepot cases, and wanted backup.” </b>Tim explained. He reached the end of the messages.</p>
<p><b>“He didn’t follow up after that. I should send him a reply. Make sure he’s ok.” </b>He began typing up a reply, but paused to let out a low yawn. Stephanie put her hand on his back.</p>
<p><b>“Maybe you should go and meet up.” </b>He nodded, yawning as he amended his reply. As soon as he finished typing Steph put her other hand down on the keyboard.</p>
<p><b>“After you get some sleep.” </b>Tim shook his head.</p>
<p>
  <b>“I don’t need sleep, it’s only… What time is it?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“8. In the morning.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“….Fair enough.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>An alarm roused Dick from his sleep. Hitting the snooze, he glanced at the clock, before springing out of bed when his eyes registered the time.</p>
<p><em>‘Crap, I overslept.’ </em>It was well into the afternoon. Although he didn’t have anywhere to be, the Alfred-centric part of Dick’s mind chastised him for sleeping in so late.</p>
<p><em>‘I crashed hard, didn’t I?’ </em>Dick mused as he dressed himself. <em>‘Last night… really took a lot out of me.’</em>He thought back to the events of the night before, trying to keep his mind off Selina’s body and more so her words.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘They’re attacking Sunday. I need to reconnect with the other Bats.’</em>
</p>
<p>After fixing himself some breakfast, Dick opened his laptop to find to his surprise a message already waiting for him. <em>‘Tim?’ </em>He scrolled through the message, picking out a few comments that seemed very un-Tim like, “<em>worked too hard” </em>and “<em>need some rest”.</em></p>
<p><em>‘I’m glad he’s with Steph. She keeps his head on straight.’ </em>Dick fired back a reply, telling him he was good to meet that evening. Finishing his meal, Dick leaned back in his chair as he contemplated what to do with his time. His first thought was to go back to the Iceberg Lounge, try to figure out exactly what Cobblepot was up to, get some more info. He immediately shot that idea down. It was still daylight hours, and if he got too close Penguin would know he was on to him.</p>
<p>He then thought about contacting Kori, but then thought against that as well. He wasn’t sure where they stood as of late. He knew they had to talk sometime soon, but he wasn’t quite ready for what that talk maybe. He knew Kori liked Roy. He knew they were happy together, and honestly Dick was happy for them. But honestly? There was some dark, hidden part of him that would have liked nothing more than for Kori to want them to get back together, and Dick was ashamed of that part of himself. So a pin went into that plan.</p>
<p>His final idea made the most sense, to contact Bruce. <em>‘Now that I know Joker’s connected to this, maybe he’ll finally return my calls and messages.’. </em>Dialling Bruce’s cell, however, gave him voicemail. He called the manor.</p>
<p><b>“Wayne Residence, house-staff speaking.” </b>A familiar, old voice replied.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Hey Alfred.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Master Richard?” </b>Alfred reacted with a mixture of surprise and something else Dick couldn’t detect. <b>“I wasn’t expecting your voice, your call did not register. Do you have a new cellular?”</b></p>
<p><b>“Bought a new one in Blud a few months ago. It’s not Wayne Tech, I know Bruce prefers us to use that, but honestly I needed a change.” </b>Dick explained.</p>
<p><b>“I’ll have to change your number.” </b>Alfred hesitated for a moment. <b>“Did you… have some business in calling?” </b>Although Dick suspected he already knew the answer.</p>
<p>
  <b>“I was hoping to talk with Bruce.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Master Bruce is not in the manor at the moment. Nor is he, in fact, in Gotham. He had to leave town for business, something to do with Tibetan competitors. (</b><em>‘League of Assassins.’</em><b>) His leave is somewhat indefinite, I’m afraid, as he did not give me a time when he would return.” </b>Alfred’s response was clean, with no hint of hesitance or stutter. It was practiced, an almost automated response. </p>
<p><em>‘So he’s either lying to me outright, or leaving out details. Either way, there’s a truth here he’s not telling me. The only thing I do know, is that Bruce definitely wouldn’t leave town for an extended period of time. Not with the Joker on the loose.’ </em>Batman did not have many rules, but one of the few rules he did have his allies, especially those out of Gotham knew well. Gotham always comes first.</p>
<p><b>“I see. Well, if you can, I’d like to leave him a message for whenever he gets back. Tell him I’ve got news on that avian charity, and I think he’ll want to know his friend with the bad laugh will be there.” </b>Dick patted himself on the back for his coded talk. In all honesty, the code was probably not all that necessary, but Alfred had kept it up so Dick felt the need to respond in kind. <b>“And it’s urgent, so I would appreciate him getting this info as soon as possible.” </b>Dick emphasized, now somewhat under the suspicion that Bruce was, for whatever reason, intentionally ignoring him and perhaps the others.</p>
<p><b>“I will inform him as soon as I am able, Master Dick. Was that all?” </b>Dick shrugged, fully aware Alfred couldn’t see him doing so.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Pretty much. I’m meeting with Tim later, to compare notes. There’s also a bit of a ticking clock factor in play, hence the urgency.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Might I suggest reaching out to some other members or the family? All that planning should not be a two person job. I would suggest roping in Master Jason, he has a particular interest in those kind of birds.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Normally I wouldn’t, but you might have a point. Fortunately, I don’t have to look far for him. Thanks Alfred.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“No thanks necessary, Master Dick. Just doing my duty.” </b>The two ended their call as Dick stepped out into the hall. He scrolled through the contacts, picking out Barbara and sending her a quick text as he bumped Jason’s door.</p>
<p><b>“JASON!” </b>He yelled as he rapped his knuckles.</p>
<p><b>“Jason! Let me in, I wanna talk to you!” </b>He continued knocking for a while, but received no reply. Dick didn’t have the time to wait for Jason to potentially wake up or care enough to open the door. Using a few items from his wallet, Dick put his lock-picking skills to use and had the door open swiftly. Entering the apartment Dick found the place dim and unlit.</p>
<p><b>“Jason?!” </b>He received no reply. A cursory search of the apartment confirmed Dick’s suspicions. Nobody was home.</p>
<p><em>‘Where is he? It’s too early for patrol.’ </em>Dick thought back to the conversation he had yesterday. <em>‘He might be at work… Maybe I should think about finding a job. Spyral money ain’t gonna last forever. Although police officer is perhaps out of the question. Maybe I could..’</em></p>
<p>His phone rang, snapping Dick out of his thoughts.</p>
<p><b>“Grayson speaking.”</b> He answered as he pressed the device to his ear.</p>
<p>
  <b>“Dick? Hey, listen I need your help.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Barbara?” </b>
  <em>‘Does she wanna talk about last week?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Uh, what do you need help with?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“It’s better if you get down here and I can show you. Library, Burnside. On the corner of Shooter and Goodwin.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I know the place. Be there soon.”</b>
</p>
<p><b>“Great. Thanks Dick, you’re a lifesaver. Love ya, bye.” </b>Barbara’s parting words sent Dick’s head spinning.</p>
<p><em>‘Did she mean that? Or was she just being playful?’</em>Over the years Dick and Barbara had built up such a rapport that it was difficult to tell when comments were genuinely flirtatious or playful teasing. The two hadn’t had a proper relationship in some time, so it made Dick question whether or not his and Barbara’s night has affected anything between the two, especially as they hadn’t spoken since.</p>
<p><em>‘I’ll just have to ask her when I get to… Damnit I have to go all the way to Burnside?’ </em>Dick swore under his breath as he realized how far he’d have to travel, as he made his way back to his apartment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's that. Schedule as always is inconsistent, but I'll try to post another chapter in two weeks time. That is, if more family stuff doesn't get in the way. Stay safe and have a happy new year.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>